This Is Not Cinderella Story
by 95liners
Summary: [Chap 8 Update!] Lagipula kapan Taeyong pernah bermimpi akan memiliki Jaehyun. Ia sadar ia bukan cinderella. Ia tahu tak mungkin dirinya berubah dari seorang pelayan menjadi pendamping pangeran hanya dalam semalam. Tak ada kisah seperti itu selain di dalam dongeng. Jaeyong, Johnyong. NCT 127. Romance, family, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Not Cinderella Story (Chapter 1)**

Cast:

Lee Taeyong: 21 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat 3. Yatim piatu, hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya yang masih SMA. Rajin, cinta kebersihan, pekerja keras, dingin di luar tapi hangat di dalam. Tidak pernah terlibat hubungan percintaan karena mencari uang dan belajar lebih penting baginya. Adiknya adalah nomor satu.

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung: 18 tahun. Pelajar kelas 3 SMA. Yatim piatu, adik dari Lee Taeyong. Ramah, gentleman, sangat menyayangi dan melindungi kakaknya, tapi kadang terlalu polos. Sering sembunyi-sembunyi melakukan pekerjaan sambilan untuk membantu kakaknya. Kakaknya adalah nomor satu.

Jung 'Jay' Jaehyun: 20 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat 2. Putra dari pemilik firma hukum ternama, Jung Yunho. Anak yang dimanja dan dielu-elukan. Pintar, tampan dan kaya, definisi dari kesempurnaan. Sedikit arogan, tapi selalu disukai oleh setiap orang.

Johnny Seo: 21/22 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat 3. Kakak-beda-ibu Jaehyun. Lebih memilih menyandang marga ibunya, ketimbang ayahnya. Menyayangi Jaehyun, walau terkesan cuek. Senang hidup bebas dan tak terikat.

Yuta, Doyoung: sahabat Taeyong.

Winwin: teman sekelas Jaehyun.

Taeil: bos tempat Taeyong bekerja.

Donghyuk: sahabat Mark.

Let the stroni (ups! story) begin!

.

.

.

"Hyung, ini..."

"Minhyung-ah! apa yang kubilang tentang kerja sambilan?"

"Tapi, hyung..."

"Berhenti sekarang, oke? Kau bisa simpan itu untukmu saja. Maaf karena tak bisa memberi banyak selama ini."

"Tidak, hyung, maksudku-"

BLAM

"Hyung..."

.

.

"Hei, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah suntuk? Aku baru mau mengganggumu jadi tak enak 'kan."

Minhyung atau biasa teman-temannya panggil Mark (nama panggilan yang didapatnya saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris) hanya menghela napas dalam sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan teman sebangkunya Donghyuk.

"Biar kutebak... Taeyong hyung?"

"Kalau sudah tahu jangan bertanya lagi..." Kali ini Mark meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia menunjukkan gestur sedang tak ingin diganggu, walau sebenarnya percuma. Donghyuk tetap akan mengganggunya.

"Eiii... Kau harusnya berterima kasih, aku sangat perhatian padamu-"

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku sedang tak butuh perhatian sekarang. Bisa tinggalkan aku saja." potong Mark ketus. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud jahat pada Donghyuk, tapi kata-kata ketus itu keluar begitu saja. Mungkin ia hanya butuh pelampiasan kekesalan. Donghyuk saja yang sedang sial jadi korbannya.

"Tch. Jangan mencariku kalau nanti kau rindu Donghyuk yang manis ini." Donghyuk akhirnya menyerah mengganggu Mark karena kalimat-kalimatnya tak digubris oleh Mark sama sekali. Akhirnya ia malah merusuh di depan kelas. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu luang sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Mark tidak biasanya ketus begitu pada Donghyuk. Semenyebalkan apapun Donghyuk padanya, ia tetap akan meladeni tingkah laku sahabat karibnya itu. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ia benar-benar tak ingin diganggu karena moodnya sedang buruk. Semuanya karena satu orang. Ya, seperti yang sudah Donghyuk sebutkan tadi. Taeyong-hyung, kakak semata wayangnya. Yang selalu membuatnya khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Haaa... Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih hyung?"

.

.

Wajah Taeyong pucat dan tampak menahan sesuatu. Yuta dan Doyoung yang duduk dihadapannya saling bertatapan. Kenapa Taeyong tak mengatakan apapun?

"Tae, kalau kau-"

"Aku ke toilet dulu. Sampai ketemu di kelas." Setelah mengatakan itu, Taeyong melesat meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih terbengong di kantin.

"Apa dia kebelet sampai sebegitunya?" Tanya Yuta heran. Doyoung meletakkan sendok yang barusan masih dipegangnya, melihat ke arah perginya Taeyong tadi. "Kurasa bukan kebelet..." Doyoung tampak berpikir sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya, sok serius.

"Hem, terserah. Yang penting nanti ketemu lagi di kelas 'kan. Kita bisa tanya dia 'kebelet' apa?" Yuta tersenyum savage.

"Aish, pikiranmu itu!"

.

.

Berbeda dengan anggapan duo sahabatnya, Taeyong benar-benar merasa buruk. Ia sama sekali tak bernafsu menyantap makanan sejak pagi karena mual. Dan saat ini mualnya sudah berada di puncaknya. Ugh, salah makan apa ia kemarin?

Karena tak ingin mengotori kantin dengan muntahannya yang menjijikkan dan membuat duo sahabatnya jadi khawatir, ia pun kabur mencari toilet terdekat. Setengah berlari karena takut keburu muntah, Taeyong tanpa sengaja menabrak orang dikoridor.

"Oh, shi- " Sebuah kata umpatan tertahan keluar dari mulut orang yang ditabrak Taeyong itu. Bibir Taeyong mengatup, tak bisa bicara, karena kalau bicara ia khawatir akan muntah saat itu juga.

"Kau menumpahkan americano pada kemeja putihku!"

Taeyong hanya terus membungkuk tanda ia meminta maaf. Oh tidak, membungkuk membuatnya semakin mual. Padahal toilet tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, kenapa ada saja halangannya?

"Setidaknya minta maaflah dengan benar."

Ugh. Taeyong mengerang dalam hati. Dengan keadaan menahan muntah orang ini masih saja meminta maaf darinya. Oh ya, tentu saja orang ini tak tahu penderitaan Taeyong. "Maaf, tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Yuta dan Doyoung, setelah mengatakan itu Taeyong meninggalkan orang itu begitu saja.

"Hei!" Laki-laki berparas tampan korban Taeyong itu kembali mengumpat tanpa suara.

"Jay, aku mencari ke kelasmu, ternyata kau di sini- hei...cara minum baru? Menumpahkan kopi ke kemeja?"

"Shut up, Johnny. It was an accident. Seseorang menabrakku dan sekarang dia kabur ke toilet."

"Pasti kebelet, yeah. Aku pernah merasakannya. Ke toilet dulu sana!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membersihkan kemejamu bodoh."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Apa si genius Jung Jaehyun jadi bodoh hanya karena ketumpahan kopi?"

"Ya, aku jadi bodoh kalau terlalu kesal. Lagipula orang yang menabrakku menyuruhku tunggu di sini. Kurasa aku hanya sedang menurutinya karena dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab." Jay atau Jaehyun akhirnya melangkah ke toilet yang sama dengan yang dimasuki Taeyong. Tentu saja biliknya berbeda. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam.

Jaehyun melepas kemeja putihnya begitu sudah berada di dalam bilik toilet. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang putih bersih terekspos sempurna. Kalau para wanita melihatnya saat ini mereka pasti sudah berteriak histeris, karena selain dikaruniai kulit seputih susu, Jaehyun juga dikaruniai tubuh seksi alami. Yah, begitulah kata Johnny. Apalagi Jaehyun sangat giat melakukan olahraga fitness sehingga otot-otot dada, perut dan lengannya terbentuk sempurna. Oke, cukup dengan tubuh Jaehyun.

Sama seperti tuan muda kebanyakan, Jaehyun tidak tahu caranya mencuci. Ia menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di dalam bilik hanya untuk membilas kemejanya dari tumpahan kopi. Sekarang selain terkena noda kopi kemejanya juga basah total.

"Was he drunk last night?! Oh shit!" Suara-suara dari bilik sebelah benar-benar menggangu, pikir Jaehyun. Kalau mabuk semalaman, bisa tidak meninggalkan jejaknya di rumah saja. Suara mengganggu itu adalah suara orang yang sedang memuntahkan sesuatu. Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu tak berhenti. Jaehyun jadi bertanya-bertanya apakah yang di dalam masih hidup setelah muntah-muntah hebat selperti yang terdengar dari biliknya itu.

Dengan masih memakai kemeja basah, Jaehyun terpaksa keluar. Ia tak mungkin selamanya tinggal di toilet kan? Mungkin ia akan membolos kuliah saja setelah ini dan langsung pulang.

Di sisi lain, Taeyong yang masih berada di bilik sebelah bilik Jaehyun tadi tengah berjuang. Yah, berjuang untuk tidak tumbang di toilet, setelah muntah-muntah tadi. Sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa dimuntahkannya karena nyatanya perutnya belum terisi apapun sejak pagi. Tapi rasa mual yang mengumpul di kerongkongannya membuatnya terus-terusan memuntahkan asam lambungnya. Mulutnya terasa pahit, perutnya perih, kakinya gemetar, dan jangan tanya wajahnya, layu dan pucat seperti tisu. Bagaimana ia bisa ikut ujian tengah semester setelah ini kalau berjalan saja rasanya tak sanggup.

Oh, Taeyong baru ingat, ia masih harus bertanggung jawab pada orang yang tadi ketumpahan minuman karena tertabrak olehnya. Ia juga ingat masih membawa T-shirt di tasnya. Mungkin akan ia pinjamkan saja pada orang itu nanti. Ya, nanti, kalau ia berhasil keluar dari toilet ini dengan selamat.

Taeyong meraih pegangan pintu toilet dan terus berpegangan pada pintunya saat keluar dari sana, karena demi apapun tubuhnya lemas luar biasa.

"Oh, ternyata kau yang di dalam, lihat kemejaku malah jadi basah dan- Ya!" Jaehyun yang melihat kemunculan Taeyong dari bilik toilet melalui cermin wastafel menoleh dengan horor saat sosok yang sedetik lalu masih berdiri itu kini jatuh menelungkup di lantai toilet. Diam tak bergerak.

"Ya! Jangan bercanda. Cepat bangun!"

Tak ada respon.

"Kalau mau tidur jangan di sini. Kau akan diusir petugas kebersihan toilet."

Masih tak ada respon.

"Oh, shit, dia pingsan."

 **TBC**

My first yaoi fanfic! Percobaan dulu ya, kalau responnya bagus bakal dilanjut hihi...

Forgive me for grammatical error and typo~


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Not Cinderella Story (Chapter 2)**

"Ya! Jangan bercanda. Cepat bangun!"

Tak ada respon.

"Kalau mau tidur jangan di sini. Kau akan diusir petugas kebersihan toilet."

Masih tak ada respon.

"Oh, shit, dia pingsan."

.

.

Johnny masih berdiri di depan toilet sambil memainkan Handphonenya karena demi apapun ia ada perlu dengan adiknya itu. Jadi selama apapun Jaehyun di dalam sana dia akan menunggu. Pintu toilet pun terbuka. Johnny menghembuskan napas lega.

"Bagus Jay, akhirnya kau keluar- Oh God! Whatsup, man?!"

"Nyalakan mobilmu! Kita ke rumah sakit!"

Johnny yang masih bingung hanya bisa mengikuti Jaehyun dari belakang, Jaehyun yang tengah membawa seseorang yang tampak tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau habis membunuh seseorang di dalam sana, Jay. Semoga tidak, karena kalau iya dad akan membunuhmu. Yeah, semoga tidak." doa Johnny dalam hati.

"Hei, yang baru lewat itu sepertinya aku kenal." Doyoung dan Yuta baru saja selesai dengan urusan mereka di kantin dan melihat dua (tiga sebenarnya) orang melewati mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"Siapa? Jung Jaehyun? Tentu saja, dia memang terkenal, kan?"

"Bukan, bukan, maksudku yang digendong di punggungnya, mirip seseorang ya?"

"Ya, mirip Taeyong kita."

"Yap, aku setuju, mirip Taeyong kita."

"..."

"TAEYONG!"

Dua sahabat Taeyong yang lemotnya minta ampun baru sadar kalau sahabat tersayang mereka itu dibawa pergi oleh Jung Jaehyun, orang paling terkenal se-fakultas hukum. Tapi yang lebih penting Taeyong kenapa?

"Kemana mereka perginya? Hah... hah... hah... cepat sekali." Doyoung yang payah dalam olahraga, sudah ngos-ngosan hanya karena mengejar Jaehyun yang jalannya cepat sekali. Yuta di sebelahnya malah sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Teman-teman di grup kelas bilang Kim seonsaeng sudah masuk ke kelas. Ujiannya sudah mau mulai. Ayo!"

"Tapi, Taeyong?"

"Sudah tak apa, kurasa kalau sama Jung Jaehyun dia akan baik-baik saja." Yuta mulai kambuh savagenya.

"Bakamoto, memangnya kau tak khawatir temanmu diculik, eoh?"

"Doyoung-ah, jangan menuduhku begitu. Tentu saja aku khawatir, tapi aku juga khawatir pada nilaiku. Kalau tak lulus mata kuliah ini lagi, aku akan diseret kembali ke Osaka."

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri karena kurang belajar! Aku mau cari tahu dulu Taeyong dibawa ke mana."

"Lalu kau mau tanya pada siapa?"

"Pada… ngg..."

"Sudah! Ayo ke kelas dulu! Aku punya teman yang sekelas dengan Jaehyun, kita bisa tanyakan nomor Jaehyun padanya setelah ujian nanti, lalu kita akan telepon Jaehyun dan tanya di mana Taeyong."

"Aish… baiklah..."

.

.

"Maag akut, malnutrisi, dan kelelahan. Kondisinya akan semakin parah kalau terus dibiarkan saja. Ia butuh istirahat total setidaknya tiga hari. Jika kalian keluarga atau temannya, tolong ingatkan pasien untuk makan yang teratur, makan makanan yang bergizi, jangan makan makanan instan, dan tidur yang cukup."

"Sayangnya aku bukan keluarga atau temannya, aku hanya orang yang tidak beruntung menemukannya pingsan di toilet." sahut Jaehyun pelan setelah dokter yang memeriksa Taeyong pergi.

"Ya ampun, anak ini tinggal di gua atau bagaimana. Malnutrisi? Yang benar saja. Kau malah kelebihan nutrisi Jay." Johnny menepuk-nepuk Jaehyun sambil tertawa.

"Tak lucu, Johnny. Seseorang sedang sakit disini."

"Sorry. Omong-omong kau kenal orang ini?"

"Tidak. Tapi dia yang menyebabkan kemejaku terkena kopi."

"Ooh, kudengar seseorang mau bertanggung jawab, sekarang apa?"

"Aku akan minta ganti rugi padanya lain kali saja. Hhh... Padahal niatnya aku mau bolos. Benar-benar sial hari ini. Aku mau pulang-"

"Hei, Jay! Dia bangun!"

Seperti yang dikatakan Johnny, Taeyong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda ia telah sadar. Satu erangan kecil lolos dari mulutnya saat rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya begitu ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Hei, bro, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Johnny, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeyong agar Taeyong bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Kau siapa?"

"Tak penting siapa aku. Oh ya, sebenarnya penting karena aku yang membawamu dengan mobilku ke rumah sakit." Johnny berkata setengah pamer.

"Aku di rumah sakit?"

"Yap, Jaehyun yang menemukanmu pingsan di toilet, ingat? Dia yang kau kotori kemejanya dengan kopi."

Taeyong tak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang Johnny katakan setelah itu karena ia langsung melirik tangan kirinya yang terasa tertahan sesuatu sejak tadi. Benar saja, jarum infus. Taeyong benci jarum infus dan semua jenis jarum suntik.

"Bisa kau bantu aku lepaskan ini?"

"Eh? Apa? Kau gila? Kau malnutrisi, kau tahu? Kalau tak pakai itu kau akan mati!" Seru Johnny melebih-lebihkan.

"Aku tak punya uang untuk membayar biaya perawatan rumah sakit." Taeyong bangkit dari tidurnya dengan susah payah karena demi apapun tubuhnya masih sangat lemas. "Dan aku harus kembali ke kampus, aku ada ujian."

"Jay, kau dengar orang ini? Dia benar-benar gila, kau saja yang urus. Aku bisa gila kalau terus mendengarnya."

Jaehyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, kini mendekat pada ranjang Taeyong. "Kau belum bertanggung jawab soal kemejaku dan sekarang sudah menyusahkanku lagi. Diam dan tidur saja. Aku yang akan mengurus biayanya." Jaehyun pikir semuanya akan selesai kalau urusan biaya selesai, tapi tidak bagi Taeyong.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan bantuanmu. Biarkan saja aku pergi dari sini, maka aku tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi." Taeyong berkata tak peduli.

"Apa itu sesuatu yang pantas kau katakan pada orang yang menggendongmu ke sini? Tch. Yang benar saja." Jaehyun tak habis pikir. Bukankah seseorang harusnya senang sudah ditolong olehnya? Tak tahukah orang ini, para wanita bahkan rela berebut hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya?

"Terima kasih. Aku akan mengganti kemejamu besok dan biaya rumah sakit juga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Mata Taeyong mulai mencari-cari suster yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk melepaskan jarum infus sendiri, salah-salah tangannya bisa terluka. Kebetulan ia masih berada di unit gawat darurat di mana banyak suster bersliweran.

"Suster! Suster! Bisa bantu aku melepaskan ini?" Akhirnya Taeyong menemukan seorang suster yang tidak sibuk.

"Ada apa, Taeyong-ssi? Bukannya kau baru saja masuk dan menerima perawatan?" Tanya suster itu sambil melihat data Taeyong.

"Ya, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah merasa baikan." Taeyong mulai melepaskan plester yang menahan jarum infusnya.

"Sebentar, sebentar, akan kutanyakan pada dokter yang merawatmu dulu, apa kau sudah diizinkan pulang-"

"Jangan! Cukup bantu aku lepaskan ini dan biarkan aku pulang. Atau aku akan melepaskan ini sendiri." Taeyong bertindak semakin jauh melepaskan plesternya.

Suster itu tampak bingung dan akhirnya melayangkan tatapan putus asa pada Jaehyun, satu-satunya orang lain yang berada di sekitar ranjang Taeyong. Jaehyun yang merasa ditatap menjawab asal. "Ikuti saja apa maunya. Aku tak peduli. Dasar keras kepala." Jaehyun pun menyusul Johnny yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"Tapi- Ya ampun, Taeyong-ssi! Jangan dilepaskan sendiri! Lihat jadi berdarah kan?" Suster itu akhirnya jadi sibuk mengurusi Taeyong yang berlaku sembarangan, benar-benar ngeyel seperti anak kecil.

Taeyong berjalan tertatih keluar dari unit gawat darurat. Tangan kanannya mencari apapun yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan dan topangan selagi berjalan, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi ulu hatinya yang masih terasa sakit. Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Kembali ke kampus pun pasti sudah terlambat untuk mengikuti ujian. Doyoung dan Yuta pasti sedang mencarinya karena ia tak muncul di kelas. Mau pulang pun ia tak bisa karena tasnya tertinggal di kelas, semua barang baik dompet maupun handphonenya ada di tas. Ia hanya punya sedikit uang kecil di saku celananya saat ini.

"Sekarang kau mau apa?"

Rupanya baik Jaehyun maupun Johnny masih ada di depan ruang unit gawat darurat. Mereka memperhatikan Taeyong yang sejak tadi berjalan pelan sekali seperti siput. Taeyong menatap keduanya heran, katanya tadi tak peduli dan tak mau direpotkan, kenapa masih di sini juga dua orang ini?

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Taeyong polos.

Dua bersaudara itu menghela napas lelah. Meskipun mereka tampaknya sudah muak dengan Taeyong, tak satu pun dari mereka tega meninggalkan Taeyong begitu saja. Lihat saja tubuh kecilnya yang ringkih dan tampak rapuh, minta dilindungi dan dijaga sekali, apalagi di kondisinya yang sekarang ini sedang lemah. Dan tatapan anak anjing tersesat itu, walaupun orangnya sangat keras kepala, tapi tatapan mata itu terlihat polos dan tak tahu apa-apa, menimbulkan perasaan ingin melindungi pada diri siapapun, termasuk Jaehyun dan Johnny.

"Bisa aku pinjam handphone kalian? Aku ingin menelepon temanku." Taeyong meminta tolong juga pada akhirnya. Dalam situasi seperti ia tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Nih, silakan pakai." Johnny memberikan handphonenya, keluaran terbaru dan masih sangat bagus.

"Ng, ini bagaimana cara pakainya?" Lagi-lagi Taeyong bertanya polos.

"Wow, man, kau benar-benar tinggal di gua ya?" Johnny mengambil alih handphonenya lagi dan mengajarkan cara menelepon pada Taeyong secara kilat. "Memangnya kau tak punya handphone apa?"

"Aku punya!" Taeyong agak tersinggung. "Tapi yang masih ada tombolnya, bukan layar semua seperti ini."

"Norak!" Kira-kira begitulah kesan yang ditampilkan wajah Johnny.

"Ng, apa ini sudah tersambung?"

"Coba dengar saja."

"Yo-yoboseyo? Doyoung? Doyoung-ah, ini aku Taeyong... Eoh, aku meminjam handphone orang... Aku di rumah sakit Seoul... Eum, bisa kau bawakan tasku ke sini?... Di depan unit gawat darurat... Nanti saja ceritanya, tak enak bicara lama-lama. Aku putuskan ya? Ne..."

"Sudah, terima kasih." Taeyong mengembalikan handphone pada Johnny.

"Jadi kau menunggu temanmu?" kali ini Jaehyun yang bertanya.

"Iya, kalian bisa pulang, aku tak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kami masih di sini bukan karena menungguimu."

"Ya, sudah." Tak ingin berdebat, Taeyong pun berlalu, mencari tempat yang bisa ia duduki. Ia benar-benar tak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Kalau tidak memaksa sebenarnya ia tak akan kuat bangun, apalagi berdiri, perutnya masih sangat sakit dan kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Harusnya ia tak keras kepala dan membiarkan saja dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia tak tahu ia sakit apa dan seberapa parah, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ia sekarat?

"Aku sakit apa?" Tanya Taeyong pada dua bersaudara yang anehnya masih di sana juga.

"Maag akut, malnutrisi, dan kelelahan. Kau harus istirahat total minimal tiga hari dan DIRAWAT DI RUMAH SAKIT." Johnny mengutip kata-kata dokter tadi dan sengaja menekankan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku benci rumah sakit." 'karena biayanya' lanjut Taeyong hanya dalam hati.

"Orang aneh." Cibir Johnny. Taeyong mendelik tak suka. "Kalian yang aneh. Buat apa juga masih di sini?"

Bukannya pergi, Jaehyun malah duduk di sebelah kanan Taeyong, lalu Johnny mengikuti di sebelah kirinya. "Aku malas pulang. Kalau Johnny sih aku tak tahu."

"Hei! Aku kan mengikutimu bocah, memangnya kau mau pulang naik apa kalau aku pulang duluan?"

"Benar juga."

Setelah berkenalan dengan lebih baik atas saran Johnny, ketiga orang itu hanya menunggu dalam diam. Taeyong menunggu Doyoung datang, Jaehyun sepertinya menunggu ada orang yang menjemput Taeyong datang dan Johnny menunggu Jaehyun.

Taeyong mulai mengantuk selagi menunggu. Ia memang kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Kerja sampai tengah malam dan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, kombinasi yang sempurna untuk menyita waktu tidurnya. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk ke depan beberapa kali, tidur, terkaget, bangun, lalu tidur lagi, begitu berulang kali.

Rupanya dua bersaudara itu menyadari tingkah Taeyong yang sebenarnya lucu tapi kasihan itu. Orang sakit memang seharusnya istirahat kan? Saat kepala Taeyong terantuk untuk yang keempat kalinya, Jaehyun berinisiatif menarik kepala itu untuk bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu...Johnny.

"Kenapa disandarkan padaku, bodoh?" Johnny bertanya tanpa suara. Disangkanya adiknya itu mau bertingkah gentle, ternyata malah menyerahkan beban itu padanya.

"Aku sudah cukup menderita karena kemaja basah. Kau saja yang menjadi sandarannya, oke?" Jaehyun berkata cuek. Ia mulai sibuk dengan handphonenya karena sepertinya ada yang menghubunginya. "Winwini?"

 _"Temanku, Yuta-hyung menanyakan nomormu padaku, karena katanya kau membawa pergi sahabatnya, kau di mana memangnya? Omong-omong nama sahabatnya Taeyong-hyung. Jangan culik Taeyong-hyung ya, dia orang yang baik ^.^"_

"Ada apa?" tanya Johnny yang tampaknya sudah mulai terbiasa disandari Taeyong.

"Winwin bilang temannya Taeyong menanyai nomorku. Sepertinya mereka menyangka aku menculiknya. Memangnya dia anak kecil apa?"

"Taeyong-hyung, Jay. Dia lebih tua darimu. Aku memang mengizinkanmu memanggilku Johnny saja, tapi gunakanlah hyung untuk orang lain."

"Ya, Taeyong-hyung."

Jaehyun memindahkan kepala Taeyong dari bahu Johnny ke bahunya. "Ya! Kenapa dipindahkan?"

"Aku kasihan padamu, mungkin saja kau pegal."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Eiii, jangan bilang kau senang disandari olehnya."

"Apa sih, Jay? Katanya tadi kau sudah cukup menderita karena kemeja basah. Sekarang apa?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya kasihan padamu, Johnny."

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti ada modusnya."

"Modus? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"LEE TAEYOOONG!"

Laki-laki mirip kelinci yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, berteriak dari ujung koridor, sepertinya ia lupa sedang di rumah sakit saat ini.

"Jangan berisik, Tokki. Kau bisa membangunkan mayat sekalipun kalau berteriak seperti itu." kalimat savage Yuta tak digubris Doyoung yang sudah setengah berlari menghampiri Taeyong. "Dia kenapa? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya melihat Taeyong tidur dengan bersandar pada bahu Jaehyun.

"Tidak, dia tidak baik. Seharusnya dia dirawat di sini, tapi dia bersikeras ingin pulang." Jelas Johnny singkat dan cukup jelas.

"Apa?! Ish, memang dia anaknya keras kepala sekali. Biar aku yang memaksanya. Terima kasih sudah mengurus sahabatku, aku yang akan mengurusnya setelah ini." Doyoung segera mengambil alih posisi Jaehyun dibantu Yuta.

Johnny mengajak Jaehyun pulang karena tugas mereka di sini sudah selesai. Tapi tampaknya Jaehyun enggan pergi, ia masih memperhatikan Taeyong yang kini bersandar di bahu Yuta. Wajah tertidurnya yang sangat polos dan tenang seperti bayi berhasil menyita atensinya. "Manis juga..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" pertanyaan Johnny itu akhirnya mengalihkan Jaehyun dari Taeyong. "Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Ayo pergi."

Baru beberapa langkah, Jaehyun berbalik lagi. Dengan tergesa ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mendekati trio Doyoung, Yuta, dan Taeyong. "Boleh aku minta nomor Taeyong, dia bilang mau mengganti kemeja dan uangku. Aku butuh nomornya untuk komunikasi lebih jauh."

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Jaehyun tidak melihat Taeyong di kampus. Biasanya sih ia tak terlalu peduli pada kehadiran laki-laki itu, tapi setelah perkenalan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, ia jadi mulai memperhatikan apakah orang itu ada di sekitarnya atau tidak. Ya, seharusnya ada karena mereka 'kan satu fakultas. Tapi berharap pun tak ada gunanya, ini sudah hari ketiga Taeyong tak muncul. Sepertinya ia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya untuk beristirahat, bagus kan? Memang seharusnya begitu, biar ia cepat pulih.

Omong-omong Taeyong sudah mengganti kemeja Jaehyun dengan yang baru. Memang hanya kemeja murahan biasa, sangat berbeda dengan kemeja keluaran desainer milik Jaehyun yang terkena kopi, tapi Jaehyun menghargai pemberian itu. Yang memberikan kemejanya tentu saja bukan Taeyong, melainkan temannya yang bernama Yuta yang ternyata adalah teman Winwin, teman sekelas Jaehyun.

Dari Yuta, Jaehyun tahu sedikit tentang keadaan Taeyong. Bagaimana adiknya mengikatnya di rumah agar tak pergi ke kampus atau bekerja. Taeyong ternyata sudah bekerja dan ia adalah tulang punggung keluarga. Jaehyun jadi agak mengerti kenapa Taeyong menolak untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Keadaannya sudah sangat menyedihkan tanpa harus ditambah sakitnya. Tapi diam-diam ia kagum pada Taeyong.

Setelah hari keempat sejak pertemuan mereka, harus Jaehyun akui bahwa ia mulai tertarik untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Taeyong. Singkatnya ia penasaran dengan sosok Taeyong yang sebenarnya. Apakah benar seperti yang diceritakan Yuta?

Besok adalah hari sabtu dan kuliah libur, Jaehyun berencana akan menemui Taeyong dengan dalih untuk meminta ganti uangnya karena Jaehyun mulai paham bagaimana Taeyong sangat benci berhutang. Pasti Taeyong tak akan keberatan kalau Jaehyun bilang ia datang ke rumahnya untuk menagih ganti biaya rumah sakit. Ya, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menjenguk. Ingin menagih hutang hanya alasan yang dikatakannya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia butuh alasan itu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya ingin tahu, bukannya khawatir.

"Eh? Ikut ke mana?"

"Ke rumah Taeyong."

"Taeyong? Oh, yang sakit waktu itu?"

"Ya, dia sudah tiga hari tak masuk. Kurasa tak ada salahnya menjenguknya."

"Tampar aku. Aku pasti salah dengar. Seorang Jung Jay menjenguk orang?"

Jaehyun mengikuti keinginan Johnny untuk menamparnya yang dibalas protesan keras dari Johnny dengan 'aku hanya bercanda!'

"Jangan berlebihan Johnny, aku sering menjenguk temanku yang sakit." Johnny masih memandang Jaehyun tak percaya.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Johnny telah tiba depan pintu bangunan apartemen bobrok yang atas informasi dari Yuta adalah tempat tinggal Taeyong. Jaehyun tak jadi menanyai Taeyong langsung dan lebih memilih menanyai sahabat Taeyong melalui Winwin. Memang cara yang berputar-putar, tapi itu lebih baik menurut Jaehyun. Menanyai Taeyong langung? Entahlah, sepertinya ia tak berani.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar miskin." lirih Johnny. Bukan bermaksud menghina, Johnny agak kasihan pada Taeyong sebenarnya.

"Tapi benar ini 'kan tempatnya?" tanya Jaehyun lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu memasuki bangunan itu dengan perasaan waswas. Entah kenapa selain takut bangunan itu bisa roboh kapan saja, ia juga takut menghadapi Taeyong. Bukan takut sih, lebih tepatnya gugup. Ia tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Biasanya ia sangat percaya diri menghadapi siapa pun, bahkan dosen-dosen yang tentunya lebih tua sekalipun. Ia adalah tuan muda Jung. Hampir semua dosen segan padanya. Tapi kalau dengan Taeyong? Kepercayaan dirinya langsung luntur. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan orang ini, Jaehyun rasa. Padahal ini baru akan menjadi pertemuan kedua mereka.

Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, Jaehyun dan Johnny tiba di unit apartemen yang diyakininya ditempati Taeyong. Dengan agak ragu Jaehyun mengetuk pintunya, karena tak ada bel apalagi interkom.

Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang terlihat tak nyaman berada di tempat itu, Johnny lebih terlihat antusias. Ia berkata ia suka tempat seperti ini. Sangat menantang untuk ditinggali, pasti banyak hantunya, dan Johnny sebagai penggemar horor dan apapun yang menantang adrenalin sepertinya tertarik untuk tinggal di tempat ini.

"Jangan bercanda Johnny."

"Tidak aku serius. Kurasa aku akan senang bertetangga dengan Taeyong. Aku jadi bisa melihat wajah manisnya setiap hari. Akui saja, man… dia memang manis 'kan?"

Jaehyun kadang tak bisa menebak apakah Johnny serius atau tidak dengan perkataannya. Yang benar saja, masa ia menganggap seorang laki-laki manis? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, wajah Taeyong benar-benar...manis sih.

"Maaf, kalian siapa?" Sebuah suara dari balik punggung Johnny dan Jaehyun mengagetkan keduanya. Tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, membuat Johnny berpikir tempat ini berhantu sungguhan. Begitu menoleh, mereka hanya mendapati seorang anak SMA, terlihat dari seragamnya, sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Pasti ini adik Taeyong, pikir kompak keduanya. Johnny yang bereaksi lebih dulu. "Kau pasti adiknya Taeyong ya? Kami teman kuliah kakakmu. Kami datang untuk menjenguk Taeyong. Namaku Johnny dan ini Jaehyun." Johnny mengakhiri pengenalannya dengan senyum. Penting untuk beramah tamah menurutnya.

"Oh, temannya Taeyong-hyung. Silakan masuk, hyung ada di dalam." Mark, adik Taeyong itu mendekati pintu.

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk, tapi tak ada yang menjawab." sahut Jaehyun.

"Benarkah? Aneh… tak mungkin hyung tidur jam segini."

Mark masuk lebih dulu dan mencari di sekeliling apartemen mereka. Mengingat apartemen itu sangat kecil, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Mark untuk mencari. Ia segera kembali pada Jaehyun dan Johnny yang sudah di dalam tapi masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Hyungku tak ada."

"Kau tahu kemana dia?"

"Ya, dia pasti ke café tempatnya bekerja. Aish, sudah kubilang jangan bekerja dulu." Sambil melepas blazer seragamnya Mark mondar-mandir menyiapkan minum untuk tamunya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan menyiapkan minumnya, Mark mempersilahkan Jaehyun dan Johnny duduk di hadapan satu-satunya meja di apartemen itu, meja makan yang merangkap sebagai meja belajar dan meja untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukan. Hanya ada bantal duduk sebagai alas duduknya. Jaehyun dan Johnny menurut untuk duduk dan hanya memperhatikan saat Mark mulai menyajikan dua gelas minuman dan beberapa camilan di meja.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku akan menyeret hyungku pulang. Cafénya tak jauh dari sini, aku akan kembali dalam 15 menit."

Mark sudah siap memakai sepatunya saat Jaehyun mendapat ide yang lebih baik. "Kami ikut saja denganmu ke café itu. Tak enak menunggu di rumah orang tanpa ada penghuninya."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi kalian bisa bantu membujuk hyungku untuk pulang 'kan?"

"Aku jagonya membujuk." Johnny menimpali.

.

.

"Illi-hyung, ini pesanan untuk meja no. 5?"

"Ya, bisa tolong kau antarkan? Yang lain sedang sibuk."

"Ya, hyung."

Taeyong sudah bekerja di Moon Café milik Moon Taeil sejak setahun yang lalu. Moon Taeil adalah anak pemilik apartemen yang disewa olehnya dan karena Taeil sangat mengerti keadaan perekonomian keluarga Taeyong, ia memberikan pekerjaan padanya dengan banyak kelonggaran khusus. Misalnya Taeyong bisa datang bekerja kapanpun ia tak pergi kuliah, seperti di hari Sabtu ini.

Taeyong datang ke café pagi-pagi saat adiknya, Mark, sudah berangkat sekolah. Ia memang berniat berangkat kerja diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Mark. Ia merasa tak enak sudah 3 hari tak datang bekerja karena dipaksa beristirahat oleh Mark. Hari ini ia putuskan untuk melanggar perintah Mark dan masuk kerja seharian penuh. Taeil sudah terlalu baik padanya dan ia harus membayarnya dengan bekerja sebaik mungkin.

Biasanya Taeyong bekerja di bagian dapur sebagai asisten chef utama karena begitu-begitu juga Taeyong jago memasak. Tetapi karena hari ini sangat ramai dan pelayan café sedang sibuk semua, Taeyong turut membantu mengantarkan pesanan.

"Ini pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati." Taeyong menambahkan senyum manis sebelum pergi dari meja tamu itu. Senyum Taeyong adalah salah satu yang menjadi favorit tamu-tamu yang datang ke café ini. Jangan salah, walaupun penampilannya sederhana, visual Taeyong selalu berhasil menarik hati siapapun. Sayang, Taeil malah menyimpan daya tarik itu di dalam dapur. Takut menimbulkan chaos katanya.

Lonceng di atas pintu cafe bergemerincing, tanda seseorang baru saja membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Itu Mark yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, diikuti dua laki-laki dewasa yang mengenakan mantel stylish.

"Taeil-hyung. Di mana Taeyong-hyung?" Mark tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyai si pemilik cafe di meja kasir.

"Dia ada di dalam." Taeil menunjuk ke arah dapur. "Kenapa?"

"Hyung! Kan aku sudah bilang hari ini aku yang menggantikan Taeyong-hyung lagi. Kenapa membiarkannya masuk kerja?"

"Kau tahu sendiri Minhyung-ah, kalau Taeyong sudah memelas, aku tak akan bisa menolak. Lagipula katanya dia sudah baikan, aku bisa apa? Cafe juga sedang ramai. Tadi kita kekurangan tenaga."

"Haa… maaf, hyung. Bisa aku bicara dengan Taeyong-hyung sekarang?"

"Eum, boleh. Jam makan siang juga sudah lewat. Kau sudah makan? Biar kusiapkan makanan untukmu dan Taeyong, juga...temanmu?" Taeil memandang tanya pada dua orang yang datang bersama Mark.

"Mereka teman Taeyong hyung, ya buat mereka sekalian hyung, aku belum sempat menjamu mereka di rumah."

"Carilah tempat duduk, aku akan panggilkan Taeyong."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Jangan sungkan."

Setelah sempat mengabaikan Jaehyun dan Johnny, Mark kembali pada mereka. "Ayo kita duduk saja sambil menunggu. Kalian tak keberatan 'kan kalau makan siang di sini?"

"Eum, sebenarnya tak perlu, ng, tapi tak masalah." Mark mengangguk mendengar jawaban Jaehyun. "Taeyong hyung akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Tepat seperti kata Mark, Taeyong keluar dari dapur tak lama kemudian. Seluruh atensi Jaehyun kini tertuju pada kakak tingkatnya itu. Taeyong masih sama pucat dan kurusnya seperti terakhir kali ia lihat, tapi selebihnya Taeyong sudah baik-baik saja. Ia bisa berjalan tanpa bersandar ke tembok bahkan membawa senampan penuh makanan untuk mereka.

"Maaf membuat kalian harus ke sini. Aku ambilkan minumannya dulu-"

"Hyung, duduk di sini! Aku yang mengambil minumnya." Mark menarik tangan Taeyong untuk duduk, tak terlalu sulit memaksanya duduk karena tenaga Taeyong tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Mark. Taeyong juga tak protes saat Mark beranjak dari kursinya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" Pertanyaan Johnny membuat Taeyong mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua orang di depannya. Memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Hening lagi. Canggung. Seperti yang ditakutkan Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu kenapa kami datang 'kan?" Jaehyun akhirnya ikut membuka pembicaraan. Taeyong agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia sudah mengantisipasinya. "Ya. Tapi kurasa temanku Yuta sudah bilang padamu, aku akan mengganti uangmu akhir bulan nanti. Saat ini, aku sedang tak ada-"

"Bukan, ini bukan soal uangku atau apa. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya datang untuk menjenguk."

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya heran mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Tanpa sadar Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya juga. Tak sadarkah ia kalau dua orang di depannya ini sedang menahan napas dan senyum karena keimutan alami Taeyong?

"Maaf, Jaehyun-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi kita tidak sedekat itu sampai kau datang menjengukku. Makanya kukira kau ingin menagih uangmu secepatnya."

"Pakai uangku saja hyung." Mark tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan mereka lagi. Sepertinya dia mendengar dan berniat bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu Minhyung-ah?"

"Kau ingat, uang dariku yang kau tolak minggu lalu? Kau bisa gunakan uang itu, jumlahnya lumayan." Mark mengungkit gaji pertamanya dari kedai es krim yang sempat ditolak Taeyong karena ia tak rela adiknya bekerja sambilan.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang itu untukmu saja dan jangan pernah coba-coba bekerja lagi."

"Hyung… Bisa tidak biarkan saja aku bekerja? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Banyak temanku yang bekerja sambilan juga hanya untuk tambahan uang jajan. Tapi aku berbeda, hyung. Aku ingin membantumu."

"Minhyung-ah, dengarkan aku. Tugasmu hanyalah belajar, kau sudah kelas tiga. Fokus pada itu saja dan masuklah universitas yang bagus. Kau tak perlu pikirkan tentang mencari uang. Apa itu sulit?"

"Ya, itu sulit! Sulit bagiku melihatmu menderita sendirian hyung!"

"Aku tidak menderita!"

"Lalu yang kemarin apa? Kau sakit! Lalu aku bisa apa?!"

Jaehyun dan Johnny terjebak dalam situasi yang tak mengenakkan karena perdebatan tiba-tiba antara kakak beradik yang baru mereka temui hari ini. Jaehyun memberi tatapan 'apa yang harus kita lakukan?' pada Johnny. Johnny pun membalasnya dengan 'aku tidak tahu.'

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi tolong jangan bertengkar di sini. Kami datang bukan untuk melihat kalian bertengkar." Jaehyun harus memuji keberanian Johnny untuk berkata begitu.

"Maaf, kalian melihat yang tak seharusnya. Adikku memang keras kepala."

"Kau yang lebih keras kepala hyung."

"Kalian berdua sama saja." Kali ini Jaehyun yang tak bisa menahan mulutnya karena jengah.

"Kalian tidak usah berdebat karena aku tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menagih uang itu, aku mengikhlaskannya."

"Baguslah/Tidak bisa!" Mark dan Taeyong mengatakannya bersamaan, tapi yang mereka katakan sungguh bertolak belakang.

"Hyung..."

"Kalian nikmati saja makanannya. Aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

"Hyung makan dulu..."

"Aku sudah-"

"Taeil hyung bilang kau belum makan."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan sakit lagi, hyung..."

"Minhyung-ah..." Taeyong menatap Mark, berharap anak itu membiarkannya ke dapur saja untuk menghindari dua orang tamu mereka karena sebenarnya ia malu. Tapi sepertinya ia kalah dari Mark dalam perang tatap-tatapan ini. "Baiklah..."

.

.

"Bukankah mereka sangat manis?"

"Siapa? Taeyong dan adiknya?"

"Siapa lagi? Kita?"

"Kurasa kau bukan tipe saudara yang akan mengingatkanku untuk makan, tidur, mandi, atau yah..."

"Yah...kita tidak semanis mereka. Mungkin karena...mereka sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini selain satu sama lain?"

"Yeah, bisa jadi begitu. Sebenarnya aku agak... iri."

"Man, kau masih punya ayah dan ibu. Dan aku masih punya ibu."

"Kau juga punya ayah Johnny."

"Dia tidak mengakuiku."

"Kau yang tidak mau diakui olehnya."

"Ya, itu tidak salah juga sih."

"Tapi aku tak merasa punya orang tua akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau masih memilikiku, man."

"Ugh, menjijikkan, lepaskan rangkulanmu."

"Tidak mau mencoba seperti Taeyong dan Minhyung?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Johnny dan Jaehyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang mereka usai menemui Taeyong. Tentu saja mereka membicarakan tingkah unik dua bersaudara Lee itu. Sesaat lalu masih bertengkar, sesaat kemudian saling melemparkan perhatian yang kelewat manis untuk ukuran dua saudara laki-laki, menurut Jaehyun dan Johnny. Tapi Jaehyun cukup puas hari ini. Karena rasa penasarannya akan Taeyong yang entah kenapa bisa muncul sudah terpenuhi. Ia yakin hari-harinya ke depan tidak akan lagi diisi oleh pikiran tentang laki-laki itu. Ya urusan mereka sudah selesai. Taeyong sudah setuju untuk mengikhlaskan uang Mark digunakannya untuk membayar Jaehyun. Semuanya selesai, tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk berselisih jalan lagi. Begitulah pikir Jaehyun, tapi ternyata ia salah.

 **TBC**

Bersambung dengan tidak elitnya hehe…

Sebelumnya terima kasih dulu buat yang review: suki-chan07, Yongyongieee, flawjae, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, tyngst, JaeMinhyung, livanna shin, 6194, zizi'd exo, yunkissjae, , ReffaJaeshn, ExileZee, Guest.

Your review means a lot to me.. hehe. Terima kasih juga buat yang follow dan fav, duh bersyukur banget masih ada yang minat sama cerita gaje ini.

Karena yang pertama kemaren pendek, yang kedua ini dikasih panjang, semoga ga bosen ya bacanya.

Kalo ada typo, kesalahan bahasa, dan ga sesuai ekspektasi dimaafin aja ya. Oh iya, dan kalau rada OOC dari karakter yang digambarin di awal, ampuni saya, anaknya emang labil nih.

Salam hangat di tengah hujan dari saya, chu~

p.s. kalau ada pertanyaan soal cerita, tanyakan aja di kolom review, oke?


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is Not Cinderella Story (Chapter 3)**

Dua hari sejak hari Sabtu itu, atau lebih tepatnya di pagi hari Senin yang cerah, Taeyong berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju sebuah kelas. Ia yakin ia akan terlambat menemui dosennya dan benar memang ia terlambat. Kelas sudah dimulai dan sang dosen tengah memberikan kuliah.

Taeyong malu sekali karena datang terlambat ke kelas itu mengingat itu bukan kelasnya yang biasa. Ya, ia sudah janji pada dosennya untuk mengikuti ujian tengah semester susulan yang ia lewatkan tempo hari karena pingsan di toilet. Dan parahnya lagi dosennya itu meminta ia mengikuti ujian di dalam kelas angkatan di bawahnya.

"Lee Taeyong, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kukira kau akan batal ujian untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Maaf, seonsaengnim, jalannya macet dan-"

"Ya, ya, tak apa, ambil saja kertasnya dan cari tempat yang kosong."

"Ne..."

Taeyong tak tahu kalau ada sepasang mata yang terus mengikutinya sejak pertama kali ia memasuki ruangan kelas. Semua mata memang tertuju padanya. Tapi hanya ada sepasang mata saja yang terus mengikutinya bahkan sampai ia mendapatkan tempat duduk kosong di dekat jendela dan mulai mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Sepasang mata itu adalah milik Jung Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengerjakan ujiannya dengan tenang dan lancar. Ia bersyukur punya waktu belajar lebih banyak daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Taeyong memang bukan mahasiswa jenius, tapi nilai-nilainya cukup bagus. Setidaknya ia adalah orang yang lebih rajin membaca dibanding Yuta.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, Taeyong merasa ada yang mengawasinya sejak tadi. Ia tak ambil pusing karena merasa dosennya memang mengawasinya yang sedang ujian 'kan? Tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, dosennya itu tidak sekalipun melihat ke arahnya. Jadi, perasaan diawasi ini karena siapa?

"Jung Jaehyun, bisa kau ulangi penjelasanku barusan?"

"Ne? N-ne... Eoh... Maaf, seonsaengnim, tentang apa tadi?"

"Kau tidak memperhatikanku, ya? Apa jendela lebih menarik bagimu Jung Jaehyun?"

Berkat perkataan Kim-seonsaengnim barusan, semua pasang mata di kelas itu kini memandang ke arah jendela, termasuk objek yang sebenarnya dimaksud, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Taeyong. "Tak ada yang menarik di jendela," gumamnya.

"Maaf, seonsaengnim, hanya sedang tidak fokus. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik mulai sekarang."

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materinya… Lee Taeyong?"

"Ne?"

"Kerjakan dengan baik ujiannya."

"Ne..."

.

.

"Bagaimana ujiannya tadi?"

"Kurasa soalnya berbeda dengan yang kalian kerjakan."

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin Kim-seonsaeng mengambil resiko memberikan soal yang sama karena kami bisa membocorkan soalnya padamu kapan saja."

"Yang pasti kau bisa mengerjakannya 'kan Taeyong-ah? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menjawab soal terakhir. Aku tak yakin bisa lulus kali ini."

"Yah, kurasa semuanya sudah kukerjakan, tak tahu jawabannya benar atau tidak. Hah... Bisa tidak kita tak bahas soal ujian, kepalaku mau meledak rasanya kalau memikirkan itu lagi."

"Doyoung yang mengungkitnya lebih dulu, salahkan dia."

"Ya! Nakamoto, kau benar-benar-"

"Permisi, apa ini punyamu?"

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba menyela mengalihkan atensi tiga orang sahabat yang tengah mengobrol itu. Jung Jaehyun, si pemilik suara berat yang baru saja bertanya itu, mengulurkan sebuah bolpoint bermotif karakter kartun spons berwarna kuning. Dari tatapannya yang hanya mengarah pada satu orang, jelas sekali ia tengah berbicara pada orang itu, Lee Taeyong.

"Eh, iya. Di mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Taeyong mengambil bolpoint yang diulurkan Jaehyun karena cukup yakin itu miliknya. Itu bolpoint Spongebob favoritnya!

"Tertinggal di kelasku. Ada yang menemukannya tergeletak di lantai."

"Ya ampun! Sifat cerobohmu belum hilang juga, Tae." Doyoung menepuk-nepuk pipi Taeyong pelan.

"Eh, tunggu, kok bisa ada di kelas...?" Yuta memandang Jaehyun tanpa menyebut namanya. Doyoung ikut memandangi Jaehyun karenanya.

"Aku ujian di kelasnya tadi, bakamoto!"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Aish. Tetap saja aneh, bagaimana dia tahu itu milikmu? Bolpoint aneh begitu siapa yang mau pakai coba. Kalau aku yang menemukannya pasti sudah kukembalikan ke TK di sebelah kampus." Yuta hanya berceloteh asal tanpa menyadari kalimatnya itu membuat tiga orang terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ya, tiga. Jaehyun, Taeyong, dan Doyoung.

"Sial, bisa ketahuan kalau aku terus memperhatikannya di kelas tadi." –Jaehyun.

"Aduh, memalukan sekali. Pasti Jaehyun berpikir aku orang freak karena menyukai spongebob di usia begini." –Taeyong.

"Omo. Ada apa ini? Apakah mereka ada 'sesuatu'. Ya, kurasa ada. Bukankah Jaehyun terlalu sering terlibat dengan Taeyong akhir-akhir ini?" –Doyoung.

"Hei! Kalian semua kenapa?" Yuta, satu-satunya yang menyuarakan langsung pikirannya, memandang heran tiga orang yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Ng, tadi sudah kutanyakan pada teman-temanku, tapi tak ada yang mengaku itu miliknya. Jadi, yah… siapa lagi yang memilikinya?" Jaehyun berusaha memberi alasan yang logis. Taeyong mengangguk-angguk saja, begitu pun dengan Yuta, tapi tidak dengan Doyoung.

"Um, terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya padaku, Jaehyun-ssi."

"Bukan masalah. Kurasa bolpoint itu lucu, sayang kalau hilang 'kan?"

"E-eh, iya... Haha." Taeyong tertawa canggung karena menurutnya Jaehyun sedang bercanda.

"Ng, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lain kali, Taeyong-sunbae, sunbaenimdeul juga. Annyeonghi gyeseyo…" dan Jaehyun pun pergi setelah mereka menjawab salamnya.

"Kalau ada lain kali." Lirih Taeyong begitu Jaehyun sudah berada di luar jangkauan suaranya.

"Tentu saja ada!" Doyoung menepuk pundak Taeyong agak keras. "Firasatku mengatakan kau akan memiliki sesuatu dengan Jaehyun. Kau bilang dia juga datang menjengukmu 'kan? Ya, ampun, jangan-jangan dia ada rasa padamu?"

Taeyong balas menepuk Doyoung lebih keras lagi. "Jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal Doyoung-ah! Sudah ya, aku duluan, Taeil-hyung sudah mengirimiku pesan untuk segera ke café. Oh ya Yuta, tadi Kim-seonsaeng bilang kau harus ke mejanya besok."

"Kenapa?" Yuta menatap Taeyong, cemas.

"Tak tahu. Datang saja besok, oke? Daah..."

"Oh tidak. Pertanda buruk!"

.

.

Taeyong bertugas sebagai kasir untuk shift malam ini, tapi bukan untuk pekerjaannya di café Taeil, melainkan di sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Taeyong mempunyai tiga pekerjaan sambilan. Kesehariannya dimulai dengan bangun pagi, jam 6 ia sudah harus pergi ke toko untuk bekerja mengantar susu, setelah itu pergi kuliah, bekerja di café Taeil seusai kuliah, bekerja sambilan di minimarket selepas jam 9 malam, kembali ke rumah jam 2 pagi, lalu tidur atau kalau sedang tidak beruntung, ia terpaksa begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. 24 jam rasanya tidak akan cukup bagi Taeyong untuk melakukan semua yang harus dilakukannya. Tidak pernah ada kata libur bagi Taeyong. Di hari Sabtu atau Minggu Taeyong full bekerja di café Taeil. Tak heran kalau ia selalu tampak pucat, kurus, dan rapuh. Tentu saja, karena tubuh kecilnya itu ia paksa bekerja melebihi batasnya.

Mark, adik Taeyong, tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia sudah kelas tiga SMA, sudah sangat mengerti tentang sulitnya kehidupan mereka. Ia memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar untuk nempersiapkan ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas (yang ia masih ragu akan mengikutinya atau tidak). Tapi Mark ingin setidaknya mengurangi satu pekerjaan Taeyong agar hyungnya itu bisa tidur sedikit lebih lama di malam hari tanpa mengurangi pemasukan mereka setiap bulannya. Makanya Mark melakukan kerja sambilan juga, di sebuah kedai es krim milik ayah dari temannya, bukankah itu bagus? Ia tak pernah malu dan sungkan melakukan pekerjaan itu. Itu semua demi waktu istirahat Taeyong yang lebih panjang. Tapi Taeyong melarangnya. Taeyong bahkan menolak gaji pertama yang sudah didapatnya. Mark kecewa, bukan karena Taeyong tampaknya tak menghargai usahanya, melainkan karena ia merasa belum bisa meyakinkan Taeyong bahwa ia bisa. Ia bukan lagi Minhyung, adik kecil Taeyong yang harus selalu diurus. Ia ingin Taeyong 'menggunakan'nya sebagai adik seperti orang lain 'menggunakan' adiknya. Setiap harinya Mark dilingkupi rasa bersalah. Ia tak mengerti lagi harus bagaimana membujuk Taeyong agar mengizinkannya bekerja.

Kembali pada Taeyong yang masih sibuk men-scan barcode barang belanjaan para pelanggan minimarket, mereka seperti tak ada habisnya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tampaknya orang-orang sedang malas memasak di malam yang dingin ini dan memilih membuat ramyeon instan yang hangat dan lezat, seperti seseorang yang baru saja meletakkan sekeranjang penuh snack, ramyeon dan softdrink di meja kasir.

"Aku tak tahu kau bekerja di sini." Orang ini mengajak Taeyong bicara seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Taeyong memutar ingatannya tentang orang ini. Ia rasa ia ingat wajah ini dan namanya, karena namanya itu bukan nama kebanyakan orang korea. Ah ya, itu dia.

"Ya, Johnny-ssi, aku juga baru pertama kali melihatmu selama aku bekerja di sini." Taeyong masih melanjutkan tugasnya men-scan barcode snack yang dibeli Johnny, banyak sekali dan beraneka macam, jadi butuh agak lama untuk menghitung harganya.

"Oh ya? Padahal aku cukup sering belanja di sini. Searah dengan jalan pulang ke rumah dari kampus soalnya." Johnny tak punya kerjaan lain selain memperhartikan jari-jari lentik Taeyong bekerja.

"Hm, aku hanya bekerja di sini mulai jam 9 malam sampai tengah malam, mungkin itu sebabnya." Taeyong mulai memasukkan belanjaan Johnny ke kantung plastik.

"Tengah malam?! Oh iya, ini toko 24 jam ya. Aku baru ingat pernah belanja di sini jam 3 pagi."

"Ini belanjaanmu, terima kasih. Semuanya 78ribu won." Taeyong mengabaikan perkataan Johnny dan menyerahkan dua kantung plastik besar belanjaan kepadanya.

"Sebentar, sebentar, aku mau tambah sesuatu." Johnny segera menghilang dari hadapan Taeyong, pergi ke bagian minuman dan kembali dengan sekaleng coklat hangat.

"Tolong hitungannya dimasukkan juga."

"Baiklah. Semuanya jadi pas 80ribu won." Taeyong baru saja mau memasukkan kaleng coklat hangat itu ke kantung plastik saat Johnny mencegahnya sambil memberikan empat lembar pecahan 20 ribu won.

Johnny mengambil dua kantung plastiknya dari meja kasir dan menerima bon pembayaran dari Taeyong. "Tak usah dimasukkan, tinggalkan di sini saja."

"Kau tak jadi membelinya?" Taeyong bertanya tak mengerti dengan tingkah Johnny.

"Bukan. Aku memberikannya padamu." Johnny menjawab gemas. Orang ini tidak peka sekali sih.

"Kenapa memberikannya padaku?" Taeyong masih tak mengerti.

"Ingin saja. Ya ampun, perlukah alasan?"

"Ya, karena ini aneh. Tidak pernah ada pelanggan yang memberikan kasir minuman dari minimarket yang dijaganya."

"Tentu saja ada dan itu aku. Apa itu sulit untuk menerima minuman dariku? Harganya tak seberapa dibandingkan biaya rumah sakit yang dibayarkan Jaehyun."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Taeyong membalas cepat-cepat karena Johnny membahas soal itu lagi, membuat Taeyong tak nyaman.

Tak bisakah Johnny bersikap seperti pelanggan pada umumnya saja, datang, belanja, bayar, lalu pergi. Taeyong sebenarnya ingin mengusir Johnny, tapi ia tak mungkin mengusir pelanggan dan ia tak punya alasan bagus untuk mengakhiri pertemuan malam ini karena tak ada pelanggan lain yang mengantri di belakang Johnny.

"Bagus. Aku akan menceritakan pertemuan ini pada Jaehyun. Ia pasti iri mendengarnya." Kalimat terakhir Johnny sebelum melangkah keluar itu berhasil membuat Taeyong bingung sekaligus penasaran.

.

.

Taeyong sampai di apartemen kecilnya tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 02.25. Ia tak heran kalau apartemen itu terlihat sepi seperti tak ada penghuninya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran karena yang ia temukan justru sebaliknya. Masih ada orang yang berkutat dengan sesuatu di satu-satunya meja yang ada di apartemen itu.

"Minhyung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku menunggumu hyung."

Taeyong melepaskan tas gembloknya, tas yang berisi baju ganti dan buku-bukunya yang sudah ia bawa sejak pagi. Ia menghela napas lelah. Ia tahu maksud Mark menunggunya bukan hanya sekedar menunggu, pasti ada sesuatu. "Kalau ingin membicarakan sesuatu kenapa tidak nanti pagi saja?"

"Hyung biasanya sudah pergi saat aku bangun. Lagipula aku sudah tidur sebentar tadi dan sengaja bangun untuk menunggumu, hyung."

Taeyong menyerah. "Hm, baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini, hyung." Mark menyerahkan selembar kertas HVS dengan bekas lipatan di tengahnya. Sebuah surat edaran untuk wali murid. "Kuharap kau bisa menyempatkan waktumu untuk datang. Aku akan tampil, hyung."

Taeyong membaca suratnya. Surat itu sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk ayah atau ibu siswa, tapi karena ayah dan ibu mereka sudah tiada, maka surat itu kini diperuntukkan untuknya. Isinya adalah undangan kepada wali murid untuk menghadiri pentas seni yang diadakan dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun sekolah. Taeyong tak kaget karena ia pernah mengikuti pentas seni semacam itu. Ia juga alumni sekolah Mark.

"Acaranya dua hari lagi? Kenapa baru memberitahuku?"

"Ehm, itu... Aku lupa bilang padamu, hyung." Mark beralasan. Ia memang sengaja baru memberi tahu Taeyong walaupun surat itu sudah didapatnya seminggu lalu. Banyak yang telah terjadi, pertengkaran mereka, Taeyong yang sakit, masih ada pertengkaran lagi, dan Taeyong yang selalu sibuk. Dan ia sengaja memberitahunya mepet agar setidaknya Taeyong tak sempat menolak.

"Akan kuusahakan datang, tapi aku tak bisa janji Minhyung-ah." Taeyong mengatakannya dengan hati-hati agar Mark tak kecewa.

"Tak apa hyung kalau kau tak bisa datang..." Mark mengatakannya dengan nada biasa saja, tapi Taeyong tahu ada kekecewaan terselip dalam kalimatnya. Taeyong memang sudah berniat untuk izin kerja beberapa jam di hari itu pada Taeil, tapi itu untuk rencana lain. Permintaan Mark ini benar-benar diluar perhitungannya. Haruskah ia batalkan rencananya dan memenuhi permintaan Mark saja?

Taeyong berpura-pura membaca surat undangannya lagi. "Ah, acaranya hari Sabtu ya? Kurasa Taeil-hyung akan mengizinkanku untuk datang menontonmu sebentar. Aku pasti datang Minhyung-ah, aku janji."

"Hyung, jangan memaksa..."

"Tidak, tidak, tadinya kukira tanggal ini bukan hari Sabtu. Aduh, kurasa aku mulai mengantuk sampai bingung tentang hari. Kalau hari Sabtu aku bisa datang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau mau menampilkan apa memangnya?"

Mark mulai tersenyum. "Rahasia. Hyung harus datang untuk tahu."

"Aish, menyebalkan!" Taeyong merutuk, Mark malah tertawa.

Taeyong lega, setidaknya Mark tidak menunjukkan wajah kecewanya lagi. Sudah terlalu sering ia membuat adiknya itu kecewa. Pilihannya kali ini sepertinya tidak buruk.

.

.

"Hari Sabtu nanti aku akan ke sekolah Minhyung. Aku tak bisa ikut kerja kelompok."

"Ada apa? Apa Minhyung membuat masalah di sekolah sampai kau harus datang?" Doyoung bertanya heran, setahunya Mark adalah anak yang baik.

"Tidak, tidak, ada pertunjukkan seni, yah semacam itu, dia akan tampil, aku harus menontonnya."

"Dia mau menampilkan apa?" kali ini Yuta yang bertanya.

"Tidak tahu, rahasia katanya."

"Doyoung-ah, bagaimana kalau kita ikut saja?"

"Ikut apa?"

"Menonton Minhyung tentu saja!"

"Hmm, boleh juga. Aku ingin tahu anak itu bisa melakukan apa."

Doyoung dan Yuta tampaknya lebih antusias dari Taeyong untuk menonton Mark. Mereka ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan sekali sepertinya.

"Ya! Bukannya lebih baik kalian kerjakan tugas berdua dulu, lalu sisakan bagianku, bagianku paling banyak juga tak apa."

"Ya! Memangnya kau saja yang mau bersenang-senang, eoh?"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak bersenang-senang. Aku juga hanya izin beberapa jam pada Taeil hyung, setelah itu aku kembali bekerja. Tadinya izin itu untuk kerja kelompok, tapi kurasa kerja kelompok bisa digeser atau kita kerjakan masing-masing baru digabung-"

"Ya sudah tuan-sibuk-sekali, kalau begitu kita fix ikut menonton Minhyung! Kerja kelompoknya nanti saja. Aku sudah muak belajar untuk pekan ujian kemarin."

"Benar kata Doyoung. Aku juga ingin mencari murid SMA yang manis-manis. Minhyung pasti mau mengenalkan salah satu temannya padaku."

.

.

"Halmeoni tersesat lagi?"

"Ya, Taeyong-ah, aku juga tak tahu kapan eomma keluar, tahu-tahu sudah dapat telepon dari kantor polisi saja. Untung yang menemukannya orang baik. Kau tak usah pergi mengantar susu hari ini. Tolong jemput eommaku, ya. Dia hanya ingat mukamu di antara pegawai yang lain."

"Ne, ahjussi."

Taeyong dan keluarga pemilik toko kelontong tempatnya bekerja memang sudah cukup dekat. Karena ahjussi pemiliki toko bernama Gong Namgil itu adalah teman lama ayahnya. Taeyong beruntung bertemu lagi dengan Gong ahjussi saat dirinya membutuhkan pekerjaan. Dan seperti perlakuan Taeil kepadanya, Gong Ahjussi juga memberikan banyak keringanan pada Taeyong, seperti ia boleh bekerja di pagi hari saja sebelum kuliah. Menurut ahjussi tak ada masalah dengan itu, karena Taeyong adalah anak yang baik dan pekerja keras. Tak ada alasan bagi Gong Ahjussi untuk tidak menyukainya. Ditambah lagi, wajah Taeyong yang rupawan membuatnya disenangi ahjumma-ahjumma yang berbelanja di toko kelontong itu. Gong ahjussi bahkan tak segan-segan mengakui Taeyong sebagai anak laki-lakinya. Taeyong merasa bersyukur dikelilingi orang-orang baik di tengah kesulitan hidupnya.

Taeyong mengayuh sepeda pengantar susu, tapi bukan untuk mengantar susu, melainkan menjemput Halmeoni, ibu dari Gong Ahjussi yang sudah pikun tapi senang berjalan-jalan sendirian. Seperti pagi ini, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 tapi Halmeoni sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Sepertinya ia berniat jalan-jalan pagi sambil menikmati udara segar di taman sekitar, tapi berakhir tersesat di jalan besar dan ditemukan orang. Dan seperti kata Gong ahjussi, untung yang menemukannya adalah orang baik yang mau mengantarkan Halmeoni ke kantor polisi dan tidak berbuat macam-macam.

"Annyeong haseyo, aku ingin menjemput Park Dukhwa Halmeoni, aku keluarganya, tadi ada yang menelepon untuk menjemputnya di sini. Di mana Halmeoni, ya?" Taeyong bertanya pada petugas polisi terdekat yang ditemuinya.

"Ah, halmeoni yang tersesat, ya? Dia menunggu di sana, bersama pemuda yang menemukannya." Petugas polisi itu menunjuk sofa di pojok ruangan. "Untung kau cepat datang, pemuda yang menemukannya tadi sedang buru-buru katanya, tapi halmeoni menahannya sehingga dia tak bisa pergi."

"Aigoo... Gamsahamnida." Taeyong bergegas menghampiri Halmeoni mendengar penuturan petugas tadi. Ia harus segera berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada orang yang menemukan Halmeoni.

Semakin dekat langkah Taeyong, semakin jelas ia lihat Halmeoni beserta pemuda baik hati yang... hatinya mencelos saat menyadari sesuatu, pemuda itu adalah- "Jaehyun-ssi?"

"Ah, Taeyong-ssi!" Perasaan Taeyong saja atau Jaehyun memang tampak senang. "Dunia sempit sekali, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Aku mau menjemput nenekku." Taeyong melihat ke arah Halmeoni yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Jaehyun.

"Ah, jadi halmeoni ini nenekmu?"

"Ya, maaf telah merepotkanmu dan terima kasih sudah mengantar dan menjaga Halmeoni. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu."

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa."

"Kudengar tadi kau terburu-buru, kalau kau mau pergi sekarang, silakan. Halmeoni... lepaskan tangan Jaehyun, ne? Dia harus pergi..." Taeyong beralih dari Jaehyun ke Halmeoni dan meminta dengan halus padanya untuk membiarkan Jaehyun pergi. Ia sengaja berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Halmeoni yang sedang duduk.

"Eoh, Taeyongi? Kukira siapa dari tadi, ya ampun. Ini di mana, ya?"

"Kita di kantor polisi Halmeoni, tadi kau tersesat dan ada Jaehyun-ssi yang membawamu ke sini."

"Ah, benar juga, aigoo, nenek tua ini memang sudah pikun. Ya, ya, aku ingat pemuda tampan yang menolongku ini, dia mengingatkanku pada suamiku waktu muda dulu. Bagaimana Taeyongi, apa menurutmu dia tampan?"

"Eh, i-iya..." Taeyong menatap canggung Jaehyun yang masih berdiri di situ, tersenyum dengan tampannya, ya memang harus Taeyong akui Jaehyun sangat tampan. Pantas saja ia populer seperti kata Doyoung.

"Kalau begitu Halmeoni, Taeyong-ssi aku pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukejar di pagi buta begini."

"Apa masih terkejar? Aku minta maaf karena aku datangnya lama, kepergianmu jadi tertunda."

"Tak apa, bukan salahmu, lagipula aku senang mengobrol dengan Halmeoni." Jaehyun ini entah sedang kesambet atau apa, tiba-tiba jadi sebaik malaikat. Yah, ia memang baik sih akhir-akhir ini, tapi 'kan sangat berbeda dengan saat pertemuan pertama mereka di toilet yang, ah Taeyong tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Tapi... tetap saja aku merasa bersalah dan berterima kasih. Aku selalu merepotkanmu setiap kali kita bertemu, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Kurasa kita sudah pernah membahas soal balas budi ini. Tak usah dipikirkan, aku bukan orang yang mengharapkan balasan..." Jaehyun tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi... kalau kau memaksa ingin membalas, kau bisa menraktirku makan siang. Di café tempatmu bekerja juga tak masalah. Siang ini aku kosong."

"Eh? Itu... Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, tapi siang ini aku tak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."

Jaehyun sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya "siapa?" tapi bukankah itu terdengar terlalu ikut campur? Semua hal tentang Taeyong kini membuatnya penasaran, tapi ia masih ingat batasan di mana ia harus menahan diri untuk mencari tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau besok siang?" Taeyong memberikan tawaran lain.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa kalau besok. Kalau begitu, lupakan saja, tak apa-apa. Aku pergi sekarang ya, aku sudah terlambat satu jam. Halmeoni, aku pergi dulu, senang mengobrol denganmu, annyeonghi gyeseyo..." Dan tanpa bisa Taeyong cegah Jaehyun sudah berjalan menjauh.

Entah kenapa Taeyong merasakan sesak dan kesedihan saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaehyun. Perasaan yang persis sama dengan saat ia mendengar kekecewaan yang terselip dalam kalimat Mark malam dua hari yang lalu. Kalimat Jaehyun yang terdengar biasa itu, terasa berbeda bagi Taeyong. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyergapnya seperti malam itu. Maka sebelum terlambat, cepat-cepat Taeyong menghampiri Jaehyun, secara refleks menarik pelan mantel coklat mudanya sehingga berhasil menghentikan langkah pemuda Jung itu.

"Aku akan menraktirmu lain kali, Jaehyun-ssi. Aku janji."

Lesung pipi itu kembali terlihat, memesona siapapun yang melihatnya. "Terima kasih."

.

.

"Taeyong mana, sih? Katanya bertemu di depan sekolah?" Doyoung dan Yuta sudah berdiri di depan sekolah Mark. Mereka memang sengaja datang bersama dan janji bertemu dengan Taeyong di depan sekolah saja. Doyoung melihat jamnya sekali lagi sementara Yuta mengeratkan jaketnya. Hari ini langit tidak secerah biasanya dan angin dingin banyak berhembus. Siapapun tak akan suka dibuat menunggu di udara sedingin ini di pertengahan musim gugur.

"Jangan bilang dia tak diberi izin oleh Taeil-hyung." Yuta mulai berlari-lari di tempat untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyergap. Doyoung memeriksa handphonenya sekali lagi, masih tak ada kabar apapun dari Taeyong. "Huft… Paling juga dia naik bis tapi turunnya kelewatan lagi."

Persis seperti kata Doyoung, Taeyong yang tanpa sengaja tertidur saat di bis menuju sekolah Mark, terlewat beberapa halte dari yang seharusnya. Saat terbangun dan menyadari ia sudah terlewat, Taeyong berusaha tenang meski sebenarnya ia panik. Ia ingin mengabari Doyoung, Yuta atau Mark tapi handphone bututnya mati karena lupa ia charge semalam.

Taeyong bergegas menyebrang setelah turun dan menuju halte tempat menunggu bis yang bertujuan kembali ke sekolah Mark. Sepuluh menit menunggu, bis belum juga datang, sedangkan langit mulai mendung dan Taeyong punya firasat buruk hujan akan segera turun. Ia tak bisa berjalan kaki sebagai pilihan terakhir kalau hujan benar-benar turun.

Langit sedang tak berpihak padanya. Hujan benar-benar turun tak lama kemudian. Taeyong berdecak kesal. Bukan pada siapa-siapa hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa ketiduran di bis? Ceroboh sekali. Dan yang ia lebih kesal lagi adalah selama tidur singkatnya di bis itu ia malah memimpikan seseorang yang membuatnya merasa bersalah pagi ini.

'TIN...! TIN...!'

Terdengar bunyi klakson dari mobil Jeep yang berhenti tepat di depannya entah sejak kapan. Kaca penumpangnya diturunkan dan seseorang dari dalamnya setengah berteriak. "Butuh tumpangan?"

Taeyong tak bisa langsung menangkap siapa yang berteriak itu karena pandangan tertutup hujan deras dan suaranya jadi terdengar samar. Tapi rasanya belum lama ini ia dengar... "Hei, aku berbicara denganmu Lee Taeyong. Sudah melupakanku?"

Ah, benar, orang ini yang memberinya coklat hangat tempo hari, Johnny.

"Terima kasih, Johnny-ssi, tapi aku menunggu bis saja."

"Tak baik menolak kebaikan orang. Ayolah aku juga sedang tak ada kerjaan, kuantarkan kemana pun kau mau."

"Tidak usah. Aku tak mau-"

Suara petir menyambar diikuti suara guruh tak lama setelahnya. Taeyong urung melontarkan kalimat penolakkan dan memundurkan langkahnya, mencari perlindungan dari atap halte lebih dalam lagi.

"Bagaimana? Jadi ikut tidak?" Johnny bertanya sekali lagi.

"J-jadi!" Tanpa pikir panjang Taeyong segera membuka pintu di samping kursi penumpang. Instingnya mengatakan lebih baik berada di dalam mobil daripada di halte terbuka saat hujan dengan petir dan guruh menyambar. Johnny terkekeh melihat Taeyong yang cepat sekali berubah pikiran.

Taeyong masih menggosok-gosok kepala dan lengannya yang sedikit terkena hujan saat Johnny melontarkan pertanyaan iseng. "Takut petir, ya?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanpa sadar Taeyong menjawab dengan ketus.

"Tidak. Lucu saja. Hahaha..."

Taeyong cemberut karena Johnny terus meledeknya sepanjang perjalanan. Taeyong terus memajukan bibirnya sehingga Johnny lagi-lagi menemukan bahan ledekan.

"Jangan manyun terus, kalau ada yang mencuri ciuman dari bibirmu bagaimana?"

Taeyong refleks menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, menatap waspada pada Johnny dan sedikit menjauh. Tingkah Taeyong yang seperti itu malah terlihat imut sekali di mata Johnny. Johnny lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan kekehannya.

"Omong-omong jalannya benar ke sini 'kan?"

"Ya, ikuti jalan ini, lalu belok kiri saat ada pertigaan." Taeyong sudah mengatakan pada Johnny sebelumnya, tujuannya adalah sekolah adiknya. Tadinya Taeyong hanya mau diantar sampai halte dekat sekolah, tapi Johnny bersikeras ingin mengantar sampai ke dalam tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah karena hujan toh masih turun.

"Kau bolos kerja ya?" Tanya Johnny karena melihat Taeyong masih memakai seragam pelayan café di balik jaketnya.

"Ya." Taeyong hanya menjawab seadanya. Johnny ingin bertanya lagi, tapi ia tak punya pertanyaan yang bagus.

"Kau ini..." Johnny sampai bingung sendiri harus bicara apalagi karena tanggapan Taeyong sangat dingin. Ia kagum pada orang ini karena ia telah membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Sekedar informasi saja, Johnny tak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan sebelumnya.

"Sudah sampai." Bersamaan dengan perkataan Taeyong itu, Johnny mengerem mobilnya.

"Sepi sekali. Jangan-jangan acaranya sudah bubar." Johnny menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Jangan konyol, acaranya di dalam dan siapa pun yang berada di luar ruangan saat hujan deras seperti ini adalah orang bodoh."

"Ya, seperti kau. Jangan turun di sini. Kubawa mobilnya masuk dulu baru kau turun. Mobil boleh masuk 'kan?"

Diam-diam Taeyong membenarkan perkataan Johnny. Ia tak mau jadi pusat perhatian karena masuk ke sekolah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "Kurasa boleh karena banyak orang tua siswa yang datang."

Setelah melewati pos satpam, Johnny menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan tangga menuju pintu utama gedung sekolah.

"Aku duluan, ya. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Aku akan menraktirmu sebagai balasannya. Bersama dengan Jaehyun-ssi tak apa 'kan?"

"Eh, apa urusannya dengan dia segala?"

"Tadi pagi dia sudah menolongku. Aku janji akan menraktirnya, tapi belum tahu kapan."

"Oh, kukira ada apa..." 'kukira kalian akan kencan' lanjut Johnny hanya dalam hati.

"Hm, katakan saja kalau kalian ada waktu luang, setiap sore sampai malam aku ada di café. Sampai jumpa, Johnny-ssi, sekali lagi terima kasih." Taeyong segera membuka pintu mobil, turun dan menutupnya cepat. Sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan, ia melangkah cepat menaiki tangga, tetapi tetap berhati-hati karena licin.

Johnny berusaha meneriakkan hati-hati pada Taeyong, tapi sepertinya Taeyong tidak dengar karena ia sama sekali tak menoleh. Beberapa menit berselang Johnny masih memarkir mobilnya di depan tangga, memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan. "Hmm..."

.

.

"Mark duduklah! Kau seperti orang yang punya bisul di pan-" Donghyuk urung melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Mark.

Mark sudah seperti induk ayam yang kehilangan anaknya, tak bisa tenang dan duduk diam sejak sejam yang lalu. Makanya tak salah kalau Donghyuk mengatainya seperti punya bisul di pan-oke lupakan. Penyebabnya adalah satu dan hanya satu di dunia ini: Taeyong-hyungnya belum datang padahal waktu performnya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Haechan dan Mark, stand by! Lima menit lagi kalian tampil!" Salah seorang sie acara meneriakkan nama panggung mereka.

"Nah, ayo! Giliran kita hampir tiba."

Mark tak bergeming.

"Ya! Ayolah… Aku yakin Taeyong hyung sudah datang. Dia pasti hanya terselip di antara penonton lain sampai tak terlihat. Tahu sendiri 'kan hyungmu mungilnya seperti apa."

Kadang Mark dibuat kagum oleh Donghyuk, anak itu, bisa-bisanya tetap bercanda di situasi yang seharusnya membuat gugup seperti ini. Walau kebanyakan tingkah Donghyuk itu membuat Mark sebal sih.

"Ayolah, sudah setengah jam sejak kita bertemu Doyoung hyung dan Yuta hyung. Tadi memang Taeyong hyung belum datang, tapi sekarang pasti sudah. Ayo! Fokus! Untuk penampilan kita!" Donghyuk menepuk kedua pipi Mark dan berbaik hati membetulkan posisi topi yang kini dipakai Mark. Yah, kadang Donghyuk memang bisa bertingkah manis.

"Yah, kau benar. Taeyong hyung datang atau tidak aku tetap harus tampil. Aku hanya berharap Taeyong hyung benar-benar sudah datang untuk melihat penampilanku, ng, penampilan kita." Mark tampaknya sudah mulai tenang, tapi tetap terlihat lesu. Donghyuk tak kehabisan akal.

"Hey, bro. Jangan sedih, eommaku pasti membuat fancam penampilan kita, tenang saja, nanti kubagi filenya. Kau bisa tunjukkan pada Taeyong hyung langsung kalau dia telat datang."

Mark akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi. "Thanks, bro."

.

.

Taeyong masih ingat letak aula besar sekolahnya meskipun sudah tiga tahun sejak ia terakhir ke sana, ke aula maksudnya. Kalau ke sekolah sih sering, untuk mengambil rapot Mark atau saat rapat orang tua misalnya. Hanya perlu 2 menit baginya untuk mencapai aula dari pintu depan. Di koridor ia sempat bertemu beberapa guru yang masih mengenalnya. Yah, Taeyong cukup populer di kalangan guru dulu. Ia menyapa mereka sekilas sebelum kembali berjalan dengan cepat.

Napasnya sedikit terengah saat ia tiba di depan pintu aula besar. Sorak-sorai penonton terdengar dari balik pintu. Dengan perasaan takut sudah terlewat penampilan Mark, Taeyong membuka pintu.

"...untuk hyungku. Hyung yang telah menjadi eomma dan appa bagiku. Hyung yang memasak makanan yang enak seperti eomma dan hyung yang mencari nafkah untukku seperti appa... Aku sungguh berterima kasih padanya... Sebenarnya tak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa berterima kasihnya aku, tapi... Biarlah lagu ini kupersembahkan untuknya..."

Taeyong terpaku di tempatnya, tak jadi melangkah lebih jauh. Hatinya mencelos tapi juga terasa lega luar biasa. Ia tak bisa memutuskan lebih senang karena mampu memenuhi janjinya pada Mark atau karena mendengar kalimat-kalimatnya barusan. Entahlah, yang pasti ia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang baik selama ini.

Yang barusan itu memang suara Mark. Adiknya yang memakai seragam sekolah berwarna kuning dan berdiri dengan percaya diri di panggung sana, bersama Donghyuk.

Taeyong merasa jantungnya berdebar saat musik akustik mulai mengalun dan tak lama kemudian suara manis Donghyuk terdengar. Tak salah kalau anak itu cerewet, suaranya memang bagus. Taeyong semakin tak bisa menahan perasaannya kala ia melihat Mark mulai mengangkat mic nya dan bait-bait lagu itu mengalir dengan cepat. Rap special dari Mark. Cepat tapi smooth, dan Taeyong bisa mendengar jelas semua kata yang dilontarkan Mark. Ia baru tahu adiknya seberbakat itu.

Taeyong tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa tercekat itu memenuhi tenggorokannya, hatinya terasa pedih, dan matanya mulai basah. Semua itu hanya karena sebuah ungkapan tulus seorang Mark melalui lirik rapnya.

Kisah keluarga mereka, saat dulu masih utuh. Bahagia, sederhana, namun sempurna. Lalu appa dan eomma mereka, satu per satu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dunia ini, menghadapi kerasnya hidup. Berbagi suka maupun duka. Saat bersama, semuanya bisa mereka lalui tanpa penyesalan. Rasa terima kasih dan bangga yang tercurah karena telah menjadi kuat demi satu sama lain.

 _My dear, don't worry about anything_

 _Let's sing together_

 _All of your painful memories_

 _Bury them deep in your heart_

 _The past is in the past_

 _It has meaning like that_

 _Sing to the ones who have left_

 _Tell them you loved without regret_

 _You went through so many hardships_

 _Newness is lost to you_

 _All of your struggles_

 _Brush them all away_

 _The past is in the past_

 _It has meaning like that_

 _Let's sing together_

 _Tell them you dreamed without regret (*_

Taeyong tidak sadar ia telah menangis tersedu-sedu sejak tadi. Mark dan Donghyuk di depan sana sudah hampir mengakhiri lagu mereka. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya di barisan paling belakang para penonton dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

"HYUNG! SARANGHAE!"

Taeyong semakin tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau orang di depannya mendengarnya bersedu sedan. Ia ingin kali ini saja menumpahkan semua sedih dan haru yang membuncah di dada. Sudah terlalu lama ia menyimpan itu karena selalu ingin terlihat kuat di depan Mark.

Sebuah tangan besar dan hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh belakang kepala Taeyong. Mengusak pelan rambut hitamnya sambil berkata, "kau melakukannya dengan baik... Jangan menangis... Kau adalah kakak yang baik... Banggalah pada dirimu sendiri…"

Sangat nyaman. Taeyong tak ingin tangan itu berhenti mengusak kepalanya. Rasanya sama seperti yang sering dilakukan ayahnya dulu.

"Appa... Eomma... Uri Minhyungi... Sekarang sudah besar..." lirih Taeyong bangga, meskipun diselingi isakan dan parau suaranya.

Sementara itu di depan sana, Mark sebenarnya sudah menemukan Taeyong di dekat pintu masuk sejak pertengahan lagu. Tapi ia tahu kakaknya itu tak akan menyukai perhatian berlebih karena itulah ia diam saja. Tepat setelah ia mengembalikan mic-nya pada panitia, ia langsung berlari keluar dari belakang panggung, berlari di tengah lorong di antara barisan penonton dan menubruk Taeyong yang tengah mengusap air matanya. Sebuah pelukan erat ia berikan pada hyungnya itu.

"Hyung datang, apa kau melihatku sejak awal?" Mark tahu Taeyong mengangguk kecil di dalam pelukannya. "Uljjima... Aku tak ada niat membuat hyung menangis kok." Mark mengusap-ngusap punggung Taeyong karena Taeyong kembali terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Anak... nakal... kau harus... tanggung jawab... telah... membuatku... begini." ucap Taeyong terpotong-potong disela sesegukannya.

Yuta dan Doyoung menghampiri mereka karena melihat Mark berlari.

"Ya ampun, Taeyongi! Kau kemana saja? Kami semua khawatir kau tak jadi datang tahu! Aku tahu kau ini ceroboh, tapi tetap saja aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Minhyung bahkan sempat tak mau tampil kalau kau tak datang, untung Donghyuk berhasil membujuknya." Doyoung langsung saja nyerocos begitu. Tak lupa ia menghadiahi pukulan-pukulan kecil ke bahu Taeyong.

Yuta tampaknya tertarik pada sesuatu yang lain. "Hei, masa dari jauh tadi aku melihat ada Johnny di belakangmu, Taeyong-ah. Ini aku yang salah lihat atau bagaimana? Tapi tak mungkin salah lihat sih, orang itu kan tinggi sekali dan rambutnya yang seperti model iklan shampoo itu..."

Taeyong jadi menyadari sesuatu karena omongan Yuta. Tadi memang ada seseorang di belakangnya. Orang yang terus mengusak rambutnya dan menenangkannya dengan kata-kata lembut. Membuatnya sejenak merasa memiliki sandaran. Tapi Taeyong terlalu sibuk menangis untuk menyadari siapa orang itu dan ke mana dia sekarang?

Taeyong menoleh ke belakangnya, tak ada siapa pun. Hanya ada pintu aula yang sedikit terbuka. Seseorang sepertinya baru saja melewatinya. Apakah itu benar Johnny seperti yang dikatakan Yuta?

.

.

Sore itu, Taeyong tengah memperhatikan dosennya yang menjelaskan materi perkuliahan saat handphone di sakunya bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

 _"Hyung! Cepat pulang! Apartemen kita kebakaran!"_

 **TBC**

)* Terjemah Lirik lagu OST. My Annoying Brother (Hyung) – Don't Worry by Jo Jungsuk dan D.O EXO

AIGOOO… *insert suara aigoo team*. Agak ga pede sebenernya buat ngepost chapter ini. Kayak banyak banget kekurangannya gitu (kayak yang sebelumnya nggak aja..) Tapi bener deh, kayak kurang sreg, tapi bingung gimana mau benerinnya lagi, jadinya nekat post aja *curhat dikit*

Untuk chapter depan (kayaknya) bakal dipost dulu side story yang tak terceritakan di chapter ini #halah, karena chapter ini fokus di Taeyong terus, jadinya side story ini bakal fokus ke tokoh lain.

Oh ya terima kasih dulu buat yang review di chapter dua: **jaeyong,** **ExileZee** **,** **mbafujo** **,** **JaeMinhyung** **,** **ReffaJaeshn** **,** **JLuna Yoolie99** **,** **6194** **,** **tyngst** **,** **flawjae** **,** **suki-chan07** **,** **Iceu Doger** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **Yongyongieee** **,** **,** **peachpetals** **,** **livanna shin**.

Review dari kalian kubaca dengan sebaik-baiknya, membuatku semangat + senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa daya kalau ku tak bisa memenuhi semua keinginan kalian, maafkan diriku yang hanyalah manusia biasa ini *dramatis* (Yg follow dan fav juga makasih!)

BTW cerita ini ga dimaksudkan untuk jadi humor, tapi kalau ada yang bilang lucu, Alhamdulillah, semoga bisa menghibur. Hehe.

Untuk konflik-konflik yang tajam belum muncul sampai saat ini, kalopun ada ga bakal tajem2 banget, kasian TY, idupnya udah cukup menderita di sini.

Untuk kelanjutan ceritanya silakan menebak-nebak (Udah ketebak sih keknya). Sampai jumpa di chapter side story (yg masih diketik). Annyeong~


	4. Side Story Chapter 3

**Side story of Chapter 3 (feat. Jaehyun, Johnny, & Markhyuk)**

#1 - Jaehyun

"Hei, milik siapa ini?" Salah seorang mahasiwa di kelas Jaehyun mengacungkan sebuah benda kuning itu agar seisi kelas dapat melihat. Jaehyun tak terlalu peduli karena kapan sih ia peduli pada sekitar kalau sekitar tak ada urusan dengannya?

"Tidak ada yang punya? Kalau begitu kubuang saja ya? Konyol sekali... Hahaha..." Si penemu benda tertawa memandangi yang ditemukannya itu seraya berjalan mendekati tempat sampah untuk membuangnya.

"Hei, benda apaan sih itu?" Winwin yang duduk di sebelah Jaehyun bertanya tepat sebelum benda itu menyentuh dasar tempat sampah.

"Oh, hanya bolpoint, Winwin-ah. Lihat, konyol sekali 'kan?" Benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah bolpoint itu urung menempati tempat sampah karena Winwin memintanya lebih dulu. Lumayan buat dikasih ke adiknya katanya.

"Jaehyuni, lihat, bolpoint Spongebob! Lucu 'kan?" pamer Winwin seperti mendapat mainan baru.

Jaehyun memang tak peduli sekitar, tapi Winwin adalah pengecualian. Sejak bertemu dengan pemuda China itu di awal tahun ajaran dua tahun lalu, Jaehyun langsung menempel padanya. Winwin yang selalu terlihat seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya, menumbuhkan sikap afeksi Jaehyun terhadapnya. Ya, Jaehyun sangat menyayangi Winwin sebagai seorang sahabat. Entah bagaimana dua makhluk yang sangat bertolak belakang itu bisa bersahabat pada awalnya. Yang pasti Winwin dan Jaehyun hanya butuh beberapa kalimat singkat dan isyarat tubuh untuk saling mengerti.

"Hm, iya lucu." Jaehyun hampir tidak pernah mengatakan tidak pada Winwin.

"Siapa pun yang memiliki ini, seleranya aneh, tapi lucu!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan lucu berapa kali Winwini?" Jaehyun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dari catatannya dan melihat dengan jelas benda yang dipermasalahkan sejak tadi. Bolpoint itu rasanya familiar. Sepertinya Jaehyun pernah melihat seseorang menggunakannya belum lama ini.

"AH!"

"Kenapa Jaehyuni?"

"Itu punya Taeyong-sunbae."

"Maksudmu Taeyong hyung, yang tadi ujian di sini 'kan? Bolpoint ini? Tahu dari mana?"

"Aku melihatnya memakai itu untuk menulis tadi. Tidak sengaja." Jaehyun buru-buru menambahkan.

"Oooh... Matamu bagus juga ya bisa melihat dari sini sampai ke tempat Taeyong hyung sana." Jaehyun sudah ketar-ketir saja mendengar kalimat polos Winwin, takut Winwin menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu harus kembalikan ini pada Taeyong hyung!" Huft, untung tidak. Winwin bangkit dari duduknya. Merapikan isi tasnya yang berhamburan di meja dan hanya menyisakan bolpoint Spongebob itu di tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Mengembalikan ini tentu saja." Winwin menunjukkan bolpoint di tangannya.

"Terus langsung pulang?" tanya Jaehyun lagi melihat Winwin sudah siap dengan tasnya.

"Yap! Mama bilang aku harus langsung pulang kalau sudah selesai kuliah, keluarga dari China mau datang, sepupuku Renjun dan Chenle..." Winwin malah bercerita dengan antusias.

"Ya sudah, langsung pulang saja kalau begitu, bolpointnya biar aku yang kembalikan, sini." Jaehyun menerima bolpointnya yang diberikan dengan ragu-ragu oleh Winwin.

"Umm.. Benar nih Jaehyuni? Kembalikan pada Taeyong hyungnya langsung loh ya."

"Iya, iya, bawel. Sudah sana pulang."

"Hehe, terima kasih, Jaehyuni. Sampai besok!"

"Sampai besok."

Tunggu, kalau ia mengembalikan bolpoint ini, itu artinya ia akan berhadapan face to face lagi dengan Taeyong? Ugh, Jaehyun pikir yang Sabtu kemarin itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia berurusan dengan Taeyong. Ehm, but actually, thanks to Winwin, he has a reason to meet that boy again.

.

.

#2 - Johnny

"Jay, kau di rumah?"

"..."

"Masih di jalan?"

"..."

"Kau beli sesuatu untuk makan tidak?"

"..."

"Dasar tidak bisa diandalkan. Mau apa?"

"..."

"Ramyeon? Okay... Tak tanggung jawab ya, kalau dietmu gagal."

Setelah memutuskan telepon dengan Jaehyun, Johnny memperlambat laju mobilnya karena tempat yang ia tuju sudah dekat.

"Hhh, tempat ini memang penyelamat." Johnny turun dari mobilnya, dan memasuki bangunan yang masih terang walau sudah semalam ini. Minimarket 24 jam.

Johnny tidak memperhatikan pada awalnya dan hanya memasukkan berbagai barang yang ia perlukan ke keranjang belanja. Barulah saat ia berjalan menuju kasir, ia mendapati seseorang yang tak asing di balik mejanya.

Johnny sengaja memperlambat acara belanjanya dan membiarkan orang-orang yang mengantri di kasir habis dulu baru ia menuju ke sana.

Seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya, sosok familiar itu terlihat sederhana dalam balutan rompi seragam minimarket. Pakaiannya boleh lusuh, tapi wajahnya benar-benar high quality, benar-benar membuat siapapun betah memandanginya lama-lama. Termasuk Johnny. "Pantas saja…" gumamnya.

Johnny menyapa orang itu dan sepertinya orang itu cukup terkejut. Ia memandang Johnny agak lama sebelum kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya ia sudah ingat siapa Johnnya karena ia membalas sapaan Johnny dengan menyebut nama Johnny.

Melihat tangan cantik itu bekerja, tiba-tiba saja Johnny mendapat ide. Ia meninggalkan meja kasir sesaat sebelum membayar untuk menambah sesuatu. Ia beralih pada rak minuman hangat dan menimbang-nimbang ingin memilih apa.

"Kopi? Jangan, nanti dia tak bisa tidur. Teh? Masa malam-malam minum teh. Minuman berenergi? Memangnya dia kuli bangunan, haha. Ah Coklat! Coklat yang paling cocok untuk orang semanis dirinya. Aigoo, apa yang barusan kubilang, orang manis? Hihihi…" Johnny tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan isi pikirannya.

Tanpa ragu Johnny meraih sekaleng coklat hangat, membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Orang itu tampak bingung saat Johnny memintanya untuk tak memasukkan coklat hangat itu ke dalam kantung belanjaan, apalagi saat Johnny bilang ingin meninggalkannya di sana saja. Reaksi orang itu yang kelewat polos membuat Johnny gemas. Akhirnya dengan sedikit memaksa Johnny berhasil membuat orang itu menerima pemberiannya.

Johnny tersenyum tipis, senyum yang biasanya bisa membuat gadis-gadis berteriak kegirangan, tapi nyatanya tidak berlaku bagi orang yang dihadapi Johnny saat ini. Orang ini malah tampaknya ingin mengusir Johnny. Johnny sadar akan hal itu, jadi ia putuskan untuk sudahi saja. Ia akan pamer pada Jaehyun setelah ini... atau tidak? Biarkan jadi rahasia di antara mereka berdua sepertinya tidak buruk.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Jaehyun heran melihat Johnny yang baru saja tiba di apartemen sudah senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Kau akan mengerti kalau kau mengalaminya."

"Apa?"

"Kasi tahu tidak ya?"

.

.

#3 - Jaehyun

Jaehyun terbangun pagi itu hanya karena getaran dari handphonenya. Ia memang kelewat sensitif kadang-kadang.

"Eomma, ada apa?" Ternyata telepon dari ibunya.

"..."

"Ini masih jam 5 pagi, eomma..."

"..."

"Siapa? Yerim?"

"..."

"Aku? Eomma… dia 'kan sudah besar. Dia bisa naik taksi sendiri."

"..."

"Tak akan ada yang mau menculik bocah galak sepertinya."

"..."

"Iya, iya, aku berangkat sekarang... Iya, sudah, eomma tenang saja."

Jaehyun menghela napas sebal. Ia tak mungkin menolak kalau sudah ibunya yang meminta, tapi permintaan ibunya kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Yang benar saja, ia dipaksa bangun jam 5 pagi untuk menjemput seorang gadis SMA di bandara!

Jaehyun bangkit dari kasurnya. Tidak berniat mandi karena masih terlalu pagi dan dingin. Ia hanya mencuci mukanya, menggosok gigi, dan berpakaian lebih layak. Lagipula buat apa juga dia tampil bagus-bagus hanya demi Yerim?

Jaehyun mengintip ke dalam kamar Johnny. Inginnya dia mengajak Johnny juga, untuk teman ngobrol selama di jalan, tapi Johny baru pulang larut setelah siaran radionya. Jaehyun tak tega membangunkannya. Akhirnya Jaehyun pergi sendiri dengan Audi kesayangannya. Ia berniat cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan jemput-menjemput ini biar ia bisa kembali ke rumah dan menikmati hari Sabtunya dengan bermalas-malasan.

.

Jaehyun sedang menyetir dengan santainya saat tiba-tiba saja mobil di depannya mengerem mendadak. Untung mobilnya juga bisa mengerem mendadak tanpa menabrak bagian belakang mobil itu. Seingatnya lampu lalu lintas di depan sana masih berwarna hijau, kenapa pula mobil di depannya berhenti?

Jaehyun melihat si pengendara mobil di depan turun dari mobilnya, tampak marah-marah pada sesuatu di depan mobilnya. Jaehyun ikut turun karena penasaran. Pemilik mobil di depan itu terlihat menyeret paksa seseorang dari depan mobilnya. Jaehyun yang merasakan gelagat tak enak mendekat.

"Ada apa ini?"

Si pemilik mobil yang tak lain adalah seorang wanita muda menoleh pada Jaehyun. Jelas sekali ia tadi marah-marah pada nenek yang sekarang tengah diseretnya, tapi saat menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun suaranya sengaja dimanis-maniskan.

"Ah, nenek ini, tadi menyebrang jalan padahal lampu masih hijau. Kalau ia tertabrak bagaimana? Untung aku sempat mengerem. Ayo nek, kuantar ke pinggir jalan."

Jaehyun memutar matanya malas, jelas sekali wanita ini sedang cari muka di depannya. Benar-benar.

"Tidak perlu, halmeoni itu nenekku." Jaehyun mengambil alih tangan si nenek dari si wanita muda. "Terima kasih tidak menabraknya, tapi lain kali tidak usah menyeret siapapun, nenekku bisa jalan sendiri. Ayo, halmeoni..."

Si wanita muda tampak seperti baru ditampar. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda tampan lebih membela seorang nenek-nenek daripada dirinya yang muda dan cantik. Merasa tak ada gunanya berada di situ lagi, akhirnya ia pergi dengan ngebut.

Jaehyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah wanita itu. Ada-ada saja, untung jalanan sepi, pikir Jaehyun.

Sang nenek yang tampaknya bingung mengikuti saja saat Jaehyun mengajak ke mobilnya. "Kau mau ke mana halmeoni, biar kuantarkan?"

"Kau siapa, nak? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak, halmeoni. Aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat. Kau mau ke mana halmeoni, biar kuantarkan?" Jaehyun bertanya sekali lagi, tapi nenek itu hanya memandang menerawang, tampak tidak fokus.

"Mau ke mana, ya? Aduh, maafkan nenek tua yang sudah pikun ini. Aku lupa mau ke mana."

"Di mana rumah halmeoni, kuantarkan ke rumah saja bagaimana?" Jaehyun berbaik hati menawarkan.

"Ng... Di mana ya? Maaf, nak, aku lupa jalannya."

Jaehyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia sudah terlanjur melibatkan dirinya dengan masalah. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus bertanggung jawab menyelamatkan(?) nenek ini. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengingat mau ke mana atau di mana rumahmu, kau bisa mengingat apa halmeoni?"

"Aku punya anak laki-laki, anakku itu punya tiga anak perempuan. Suamiku sudah meninggal saat aku..." dan selanjutnya nenek itu pun bercerita panjang lebar tentang keluarganya. Nenek itu bahkan bicara soal betapa mirip Jaehyun dengan suaminya dulu dan kalau tidak keberatan ia bisa berkenalan dengan cucunya. Jaehyun hanya sesekali menanggapi dengan "ya" atau tawa canggung, ia bukan orang yang pintar berbasa-basi.

Karena tak mendapatkan informasi apapun dari nenek itu, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kantor polisi. "Halmeoni kita sekarang di kantor polisi, jangan takut, kita akan berusaha menemukan keluargamu."

"Ya, ya, ya... Seseorang pernah membawaku ke sini saat aku tersesat dulu. Ya, aku masih ingat kalau itu."

Setelah menemui petugas polisi, yang ternyata pernah membantu nenek itu juga saat tersesat dulu, Jaehyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Petugas polisi bilang akan menghubungi keluarga nenek itu dan Jaehyun bisa pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar nak, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus pergi halmeoni, ada urusan yang perlu kuselesaikan."

"Duduk di sini dulu sampai anakku datang. Dia akan membalas budimu karena telah menolong nenek tua ini."

"Tapi halmeoni, aku..." Jaehyun urung pergi karena nenek itu terus memegang tangannya. Ugh, ia benar-benar tak bisa menentang keinginan seorang ibu, atau dalam kasus ini seorang nenek. Akhirnya Jaehyun memutuskan untuk duduk dan kembali mendengarkan cerita halmeoni soal keluarganya.

Entah Jaehyun harus mengumpat atau bersyukur karena terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak nyaman ini. Tadinya ia sangat mengutuk permintaan ibunya di pagi buta tadi, tapi semua itu sirna dan ia merasa benar-benar harus bersyukur saat seorang malaikat, ralat, seseorang berparas malaikat datang. Meski Jaehyun tak yakin apakah malaikat benar berupa seperti seseorang itu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Jaehyun senang sekali melihatnya datang.

Orang itu adalah Lee Taeyong. Ia datang dengan wajah cemas, kaos oblong, celana kebesaran, dan rambut hitam yang beberapa helainya menempel di dahi karena keringat. Bukannya pagi ini cukup dingin? Kenapa orang ini tidak mengenakan apapun selain kaos tipis itu?

Jaehyun masih tak menyangka karena nenek ini ternyata adalah nenek Taeyong, begitulah yang diakui orang yang bersangkutan. Bukankah itu artinya ia sudah memberikan kesan baik di hadapan Taeyong. Jaehyun merasa bangga soal itu. Apalagi saat Taeyong dengan tersipunya mengatakan iya saat sang nenek menanyakan apakah Jaehyun tampan. Taeyong serius atau tidak dengan jawabannya, Jaehyun tetap memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Jaehyun berani bertaruh bahkan Taeyong pun terpesona dengan senyumnya. Jung "confident" Jay sudah kembali.

Seperti biasa Taeyong selalu bertingkah sungkan di depannya. Ia bahkan memaksa ingin membalas budi. Jaehyun tentu saja merasa tak perlu karena melihat Taeyong di pagi hari ini saja sudah cukup sebagai balas budinya. Berkah menuruti perintah orang tua, kalau kata Jaehyun. Tapi karena tampaknya Taeyong tak akan bisa tidur tenang kalau tak memberikan apa-apa pada Jaehyun, maka ia pun membuat penawaran sebagai imbalan.

Ditraktir makan siang sepertinya tidak buruk. Tentu saja Jaehyun tidak mengharapkan sebuah makan siang mewah, ia sangat paham kondisi ekonomi pemuda itu. Sajian dari café tempat Taeyong bekerja sudah cukup bagi Jaehyun. Sayangnya Taeyong tak bisa memenuhi permintaan itu hari ini dan Jaehyun punya kesibukan esok harinya, sehingga kesepakatan mereka terpaksa batal.

Jaehyun tak mengharapkan apa pun pada awalnya. Tapi setelah ia sedikit berharap bisa bertemu Taeyong lagi namun gagal, hal itu membuatnya kecewa. Maka, ia putuskan untuk lupakan saja soal itu dan kembali pada tujuan awalnya, menjemput Yerim di bandara.

Yang tak disangka Jaehyun adalah, saat langkahnya dipaksa berhenti karena bagian belakang bajunya tertahan sesuatu. Taeyong pelakunya. Rupanya ia mengejar Jaehyun dan menarik pelan mantelnya untuk menahan kepergian Jaehyun. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, pemuda yang lebih tua mengatakan ia janji akan mentraktir Jaehyun, di lain waktu.

Mendapat janji dari Taeyong membuat Jaehyun merasa penting. Ia tak pernah peduli dengan janji kolega ayahnya yang mengajakanya makan malam di restoran paling mewah di Seoul sekalipun. Tapi janji sederhana seorang Lee Taeyong ini terasa berbeda, terasa spesial, dan membuat Jaehyun sangat ingin menagihnya suatu hari nanti.

Pipi Jaehyun terangkat otomatis, membuat cekungan di pipinya terlihat semakin dalam. Tak ada ucapan yang lebih pantas diucapkannya selain "terima kasih" tertulus yang pernah diucapkannya.

...

"OPPA KAU DIMANA?! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU SATU JAM!"

.

.

#4 Johnny

Johnny yang baru saja bangun tidur menemukan sebuah memo di atas kulkas. Ia dan Jaehyun memang sudah biasa meninggalkan memo untuk satu sama lain di atas kulkas. Di memo itu Jaehyun mengatakan ia mendapat tugas negara yang sangat penting. Jadi tolong pergi belanja bahan makanan karena kulkas sudah kosong.

Johnny berdecak, padahal kalau Jaehyun sedang pergi keluar bukankah sebaiknya ia belanja sekalian? Menyusahkan saja, batin Johnny. Lagipula apa sih yang bahan makanan yang mungkin dibelanjakan oleh dua bujangan yang tinggal di satu atap. Paling juga makanan instan, eum, telur dan roti, selai juga susu. Oh shit, ternyata banyak juga.

Sebenarnya baik Johnny maupun Jaehyun tidak terlalu buruk dalam urusan memasak. Jaehyun bahkan bisa membuat makanan sekelas chef restoran. Mereka hanya terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

Selepas kuliah biasanya Johnny akan melakukan kerja sambilannya. Tentu saja tidak segila Taeyong. Ia bekerja menjadi penyiar radio dan ia sudah punya segmennya sendiri, Johnny Station. Tidak setiap hari hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Dan Johnny tidak pernah menganggap pekerjaan itu beban karena dia menyukainya, pulang lewat tengah malam pun masih terasa menyenangkan baginya. Kalau Jaehyun, sebenarnya ia tidak perlu melakukan kerja sambilan toh hidupnya sudah bergelimang harta, tapi ia sering diminta magang di firma ayahnya. Untuk latihan jadi pewaris-suatu-hari-nanti, katanya.

Kembali pada Johnny yang dengan malas-malasannya menggosok gigi, mencuci muka, dan menolak mandi. Like hyung, like dongsaeng. Ia pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan lebih layak dari sekedar boxer dan kaos belel. Rambutnya yang bak model sampo ia sapukan sedikit krim rambut, setidaknya bagian itu saja yang harus terlihat bagus di mata orang-orang.

Setelah siap dengan dirinya, Johnny menyambar kunci Jeep kesayangannya dan siap melenggang di jalanan kota Seoul, ehm, untuk berbelanja.

Johnny baru melihat jamnya saat sudah di mobil. "Sial sudah sesiang ini? Aku tidur seperti mayat tadi. Ckckck." Johnny mengatai dirinya sendiri.

Langit siang itu tak secerah langit musim gugur biasanya. Hari ini sangat berawan dan awan-awan gelap tampak mulai berkumpul. Apakah ini tandanya mau hujan? Johnny merasa harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara belanjanya dan kembali ke rumah untuk bergulung dalam selimut lagi, sambil nonton movie, ditemani segelas coklat panas. Ah, menyenangkan sekali.

Baru saja Johnny mengkhayalkan itu, hujan benar-benar turun dengan derasnya. Tidak pakai pemanasan dulu, langsung saja datang keroyokan begitu. Johnny sampai kaget karena deru hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun mengganggu musik yang diputarnya. Wiper menyala agar mobil tetap bisa berjalan di jalur yang benar.

Johnny hanya iseng melihat ke pinggir jalan, siapa tahu ia menemukan wanita cantik yang butuh tumpangan, pikirnya. Johnny terkekeh sendiri memikirkan ide konyol itu. Tapi yang ditemukannya malah lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Jackpot! Itu Lee Taeyong!

Johnny memundurkan kembali mobilnya yang sudah terlewat dari posisi Taeyong berdiri di bawah halte. Orang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mobil Johnny sampai Johnny membunyikan klakson untuknya. Johnny menawarinya tumpangan sudah pasti, Taeyong mau ke Busan pun ia tak masalah mengantarkannya. Persetan dengan tugas dari Jaehun, yang memberi tugas juga sedang entah ke mana. Tapi seperti biasa Taeyong tak semudah itu menerima tawaran apapun darinya. Entah orang ini sedang jual mahal atau memang sudah muak dengannya, Johnny tak tahu.

Taeyong hendak kembali melayangkan penolakkan saat petir menyambar dan guruh menyusul setelahnya. Taeyong sampai terlonjak di tempat dan langsung mundur mencari perlindungan. Johnny yang melihatnya, menganggapnya sangat menggemaskan, padahal harusnya ia merasa kasihan. Johnny pun memanfaatkan momen untuk kembali mengajak Taeyong dan di luar dugaan Taeyong langsung memyetujui ajakannya.

Johnny terkekeh lagi. Ia merasa senang saja meledek Taeyong. Soal ketakutannya dan hal-hal lain yang bisa dijadikan bahan ledekan. Selama tidak menyinggung isu sensitif tak masalah 'kan?

Taeyong tidak membalas ataupun marah, hanya memajukan bibirnya imut yang lagi-lagi membuat Johnny ingin meledek dan umm...menciumnya. Johnny segera menepis pikiran liar itu. Ia memang sudah merasakan bibir banyak wanita, tapi bibir seorang laki-laki manis ia belum tahu rasanya. Sebelum pikiran Johnny makin menjalar ke mana-mana, ia pun mencari akal untuk membuat Taeyong berhenti memajukan bibirnya dengan kata-kata pamungkasnya dan berhasil. Taeyong menutupi bibirnya sendiri dan bergerak menjauhi Johnny. Ugh, kenapa semakin menggemaskan?

Setelah bertanya soal jalan, tak banyak yang Johnny bicarakan karena ia sudah kehabisan bahan ledekan dan bahan pembicaraan. Sangat tidak Johnny sekali. Karena entah kenapa, ia merasa canggung menatap wajah Taeyong lagi. Takut khilaf, batin sisi baik dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di sekolah Mark, adik Taeyong, yang menjadi tujuannya sejak awal. Johnny mengantarkan Taeyong sampai ke pintu masuk.

Setelah Taeyong turun, Johnny merasa sedikit tak rela. Apakah begini saja pertemuannya dengan Taeyong hari ini? Johnny belum merasa puas. Makanya selama beberapa menit, Johnny tetap memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu sekolah. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan masuk atau tidak.

Johnny orang yang suka mencoba dan menantang, karena itu ia tak berpikir dua kali lagi saat memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah, setelah sebelumnya menemukan tempat bagus untuk memarkir mobilnya. Johnny mencari-cari orang yang bisa ditanyai letak tempat acara berada. Ia menemukan seorang guru dan segera meluncur ke aula setelah diberitahukan jalannya.

Begitu Johnny membuka aula, suasana heninglah yang menyambutnya. Tak ada suara lain kecuali suara dari tokoh utama yang sedang berdiri di panggung di ujung sana. Ah, Johnny ingat yang ada di panggung sana adalah adik Taeyong, ia masih ingat wajah anak itu. Kalau anak itu sedang tampil berarti Taeyongnya...

Ada tepat di depan Johnny, hanya terpisah jarak dua meter darinya. Dari jarak sedekat itu Johnny bisa melihat punggung sempit itu bergetar. Apa yang terjadi pada pemiliknya?

Johnny berjalan mendekat, semakin dekat semakin jelas Johnny mendengar sedu sedan itu. Taeyong menangis. Pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu langsung menyentuh hati terdalamnya. Rasa pedih dan sesak yang tercurah melalui air mata sosok di depannya itu turut memenuhi dadanya.

Johnny tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya karena tangannya, begitu saja, tanpa menunggu perintah dari otaknya, sudah bertengger manis di kepala Taeyong. Mengusap pelan helaian hitam itu. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, bibirnya turut mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk dia yang masih menangis. Johnny semakin tak mengerti pada dirinya. Ia bukanlah orang yang biasa mengatakan kata-kata manis. Tidak kepada wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya. Mungkin pernah, tapi tak pernah setulus ini ia rasa.

Ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Benda itu berdetak tak karuan secara tiba-tiba. Ugh, apakah ia terkena serangan jantung di sini? Johnny rasa tidak.

Persembahan lagu di depan sana sudah usai, seseorang yang Johnny yakini sebagai adik Taeyong segera berlari mendekat. Johnny mulai sadar tidak seharusnya ia ada di situ. Akan terasa aneh dan canggung kalau ia tetap di sana saat Taeyong reda dari sedihnya. Johnny berbalik, meraih kembali pegangan pintu aula dan membawa tubuh tingginya keluar dari tempat itu.

.

"Aish, jadi kelepasan 'kan tadi? Aku 'kan cuma niat membututinya, kenapa jadi..." Johnny memandangi telapak tangan kanannya. Masih terasa halusnya rambut hitam itu. "Shit, masa aku jadi gila begini karena dia?" Johnny mengacak rambut model shampoonya kasar. "Lee-Tae-Yong..."

.

.

#5 Bonus- Marhyuk (Markhyuck/Markchan)

-Dua minggu sebelum hari pentas-

Mark dan Donghyuk sedang asyik menonton film di kamar Donghyuk. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh, bukan film porno kok yang mereka tonton. Cuma film yang, berdasarkan rekomendasi dari kembaran Donghyuk, katanya sangat bagus. Judul internasionalnya "My Annoying Brother" tapi kalau di Korea cukup "Hyung" saja judulnya. Jelas saja menurut kembaran Donghyuk film itu bagus karena ia adalah EXO-L (fans EXO) garis keras. Salah satu oppa kesayangannya, D.O-EXO oppa, adalah bagian dari jajaran pemeran utama film itu.

Sebenarnya tujuan utama Mark main ke rumah Donghyuk, bahkan sampai menginap segala, bukanlah untuk menonton film. Niatnya mereka mau berdiskusi mengenai lagu yang akan mereka bawakan di pentas seni ulang tahun sekolah dua minggu lagi. Donghyuk dengan seenak jidatnya sudah mengklaim Mark sebagai partnernya untuk pertunjukkan itu dan diam-diam mendaftar ke panitia bahkan sebelum menentukan mau menampilkan apa. Inginnya Mark menempeleng kepala sahabatnya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, menyebalkan-menyebalkan begitu juga tetap sayang #eh.

Tapi, karena mentok ide dan tak punya inspirasi sama sekali, Markhyuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu dan menonton film yang direkomendasikan (dipaksa sebenarnya) oleh kembaran Donghyuk untuk ditonton.

1 jam 50 menit berlalu begitu saja. Pesan dari film itu sangat mengena di hati Mark karena ia juga memiliki seorang hyung seperti si tokoh utama dalam film. Kedua kakak beradik di film juga sama-sama yatim piatu seperti dirinya dan Taeyong. Bedanya hubungan tokoh di film tidak harmonis pada awalnya, sedangkan ia dan Taeyong sudah harmonis dari dulu, walaupun sering berselisih pendapat sesekali.

Mark tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kalau ia mengalami nasib yang sama seperti tokoh si adik dalam film, ditinggal pergi oleh kakaknya yang mengidap kanker. Mark hampir menangis saat membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada Taeyong hyungnya.

Donghyuk sepertinya menyadari atmosfer kelabu yang menyelimuti Mark. Anak itu, begitu-begitu lumayan peka juga. "Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Taeyong hyung 'kan?"

"Kelihatan sekali, ya?"

"Iyalah, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Lee Minhyung galau kalau bukan Taeyong-hyungnya. Aku curiga loh kau mengidap brother complex. Kalau Taeyong hyung nanti menikah, bagaimana nasibmu, ya?"

"Aku...akan ikut dengan hyung..." Mark menjawab ragu. Ia belum memikirkan sejauh itu. Hyungnya memang pasti suatu saat nanti akan menikah dan mungkin ingin hidup terpisah darinya. Lalu, ia akan tinggal dengan siapa?

"Masa orang mau bulan madu kau ikut juga?" Donghyuk tersenyum jahil. Mark memutar matanya. "Ya, tidak sampai begitu juga sih... Tapi aku belum bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa Taeyong hyung. Aku ragu aku akan ikhlas melepas hyung untuk yah... menikah misalnya."

Donghyuk sepertinya mengerti kegalauan Mark. "Tenang bro, kalau Taeyong hyung kenapa-kenapa, aku tak bermaksud mendoakan yang aneh-aneh loh, atau kalau dia menikah, atau kalau dia sudah muak mengurusimu, iya, iya aku cuma bercanda... Maksudku, kalau kau tak tahu lagi harus hidup dengan siapa, aku akan dengan senang hati membujuk eommaku untuk mengangkatmu sebagai anak. Oh! Oh! Atau aku bisa membujuk eomma untuk menjodohkanmu dengan kembaranku, bagaimana? Jadi menantu eommaku tidak buruk 'kan?"

"Ish, kau ini! Aku tidak mau." Ide macam apa itu, menjodohkan?

"Waeee? Kau tak mau dengan kembaranku? Apa dia kurang cantik?" Donghyuk tampak berpikir. "Kalau dengan adikku? Itu, si bungsu… tapi kau harus menunggu agak lama sampai dia siap dijodohkan-"

"Ya! Bukan begitu! Aish, aku sudah menganggap adikmu seperti adikku sendiri." Mark tak habis pikir kenapa Donghyuk begitu bernafsu menjodohkannya dengan adik-adiknya. Lain Mark, lain Donghyuk. Donghyuk malah tak habis pikir kenapa Mark tak mau dijodohkan dengan kembaran atau adiknya. Ibunya 'kan selama ini selalu bersikap baik pada Mark. Malah dengan terang-terangan selalu memuji Mark di depan Donghuk. Jadi, kenapa Mark tak mau? Atau jangan-jangan…

"Omo! Seolma… Jangan bilang kau malah naksirnya padaku? Aigoo… Selera Mark ini memang tidak salah…" Donghyuk memegang pipinya dengan tingkah sok malu-malu (tak tahu malu) yang seharusnya terlihat menjijikkan di mata Mark, tapi anehnya tidak.

"E-eh? Apa m-maksudmu?" Mark gelagapan dituduh begitu, belum lagi wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke telinga-telinga.

Donghyuk yang menyadari keanehan Mark berhenti melakukan tingkah malu-malu kucingnya. "Eh, kau serius naksir padaku?" Tembak Donghyuk langsung.

"Ya! Siapa yang bilang! Tidak masuk akal sekali!" Dengan cepat Mark mengelak.

"Eiiii… Jangan menyesal loh kalau Donghyuki ini nanti ada yang punya." Cibir Donghyuk.

"Ya, ya, aku tak akan menyesal. Sudah ah, aku mau tidur!" Mark segera menghindar dari tatapan curiga Donghyuk dengan sembunyi di balik selimut.

"Ih, MakeuLi, kita belum pilih lagunya. Jangan tidur dulu!" Donghyuk menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuh mana pun milik Mark, yang tersembunyi di balik selimut, yang bisa ditepuknya. Ia paling tak suka kalau ditinggal tidur duluan.

"Pakai saja ost. Film yang barusan kita tonton. Lagunya bagus." Usul Mark masih dari balik selimut.

"Omo! Jinjja? Aku juga baru mau mengusulkan itu. Kenapa bisa sama ya ide kita? Jangan-jangan kita benar berjodoh!"

Mark akhirnya tak tahan untuk menyumpal mulut serampangan Donghyuk, ia pun memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. "Kau butuh tidur karena bicaramu sudah mulai melantur. Cepat tidur atau kutinggal."

"Siiiiiap, booos…" Donghyuk bergabung dengan Mark dibalik selimut. Mark tahu saja ia tak mau ditinggal tidur duluan. Mark memang yang terbaik!

Tidur bersama seperti ini memang sudah biasa bagi mereka. Ingat 'kan mereka 'sahabat'?

Side story - END

Hahahaha masih bingungkah sama perasaan Jae dan John ke Ty?

Sini saya jelasin. Awalnya Jae ada rasa tertarik gitu tapi yaudah tertarik as pingin tahu aja gitu tentang Ty, dia ga mengharap bakal ada perasaan lebih di antara mereka. Dia seneng kalo ketemu ty, tapi ga menganggap rasa senang itu sebagai rasa suka (atau cinta) ke Ty. Yah, kayak sekedar senang kalau ketemu your crush gitu. Tapi John merasakan ada gelagat aneh dari Jae ke Ty karena ini lain dari biasanya. Sehingga John pun mulai tertarik untuk memperhatikan sosok yg bisa menarik Jae itu yg kayak apa sih? Tanpa sadar John malah melibatkan diri ke Ty lebih dari seharusnya. Bingung?

Jadi gini, yg pertama kali tertarik sama ty itu Jae, tapi yg pertama kali officialy merasakan hatiku-cenat-cenut-setiap-ada-kamu itu John. Cukup adil buat keduanya, kan? (gak)

Nah masalah perasaan lebih dalam, akan tumbuh lagi nanti seiring berjalannya waktu. Siapa yang bakal lebih mencintai Ty atau yang akan dipilih Ty pada akhirnya akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita.

Kalau ada yang nanya kenapa John lebih gampang jatuh cinta ya karena doi udah pengalaman sementara Jae masih amatir dan jomblo akut (walopun banyak yang ngantri). Jadi intinya mah Jae masih menyangkal sementara John udah menerima gitu. Wkwk. #ngarang #namanyajugafanfic

Maaf ya kalao masih belom jelas atau labil karena saya ga jago mendeskripsikan perasaan, saya juga jomblo akut soalnya #curcol #abaikan.

Dan itu ada MARHYUK buat yang minta pair itu dibikin baper dikit, semoga bapernya dapet wkwkwk.

Karena ini CUMA SIDE STORY, ga usah diseriusin, diabaikan juga boleh kalau males bacanya.

Chapter 4 akan dilanjut kalo udah selesai diedit! (entah kapan)

P.S. : Saya seneng loh FF ini dinotice sama sunbae-sunbae author Jaeyong yang FFnya suka saya bacain, tapi sekarang udah jarang apdet, huhu.. Saya juga ninggalin review kok di FF sunbaenimdeul tapi gapake login dan pake uname yang berganti2 sesuai mood. Hehe. Review2 dari sunbaenimdeul sangat membuat saya senang yang gimana ya duh, seneng aja deh pokoknya. Review dari semuanya juga kok. Pokoknya semuanya, siapapun yang member feedback berupa review, follow atau favorite bikin saya seneng!

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida~


	5. Chapter 4

**This Is Not Cinderella Story (Chapter 4)**

Sore itu Taeyong tengah memperhatikan dosennya yang menjelaskan materi perkuliahan saat handphone di sakunya bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

 _"Hyung! Cepat pulang! Apartemen kita kebakaran!"_

Karena sms mendadak dari Mark itu, Taeyong langsung meninggalkan kelasnya di tengah kuliah. Doyoung dan Yuta yang duduk di sebelah Taeyong pun hanya sempat mendengar soal kebakaran tanpa tahu detail ceritanya. Tapi melihat ekspresi panik Taeyong saat meminta izin pada dosen untuk pulang mereka paham ini bukan pertanda baik.

Taeyong sampai di lokasi kebakaran setengah jam kemudian. Suasana di depan gedung apartemen itu sangat ramai, mulai dari penghuni apartemen yang memaksa ingin masuk untuk menyelamatkan harta benda, mereka yang menangis, meraung, dan meratapi nasib, petugas pemadam kebakaran yang sibuk berlalu lalang, sampai warga sekitar yang menonton kejadian. Asap hitam membumbung dari bangunan apartemen yang terbakar. Bisa terlihat dari jendela-jendela yang terbuka, api masih menjilati apapun yang dilewatinya.

Taeyong merasa pening tiba-tiba, selama di perjalanan tadi ia terus berdoa semoga situasi yang sebenarnya tidak seburuk ini. Tapi kalau begini rasanya Taeyong ingin menangis juga, bergabung dengan tetangga-tetangga yang bernasib sama dengannya. Tapi lebih dari itu semua. Ada yang lebih penting.

Di mana Mark?

Anak itu yang mengabarinya soal kebakaran ini, seharusnya ia ada di sekitar sini sekarang. Mata Taeyong mulai sibuk mencari sosok itu di tengah ramainya manusia.

"Minhyung! Minhyung-ah! Lee Minhyung!"

Tak dapat menemukan Mark, Taeyong mulai berteriak panik. Pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Apakah anak itu baik-baik saja? Sedang ada di mana dia saat kebakaran terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya dia masih di sekolah? Dia tidak nekat menerobos kebakaran itu 'kan?

"Hyung!"

Taeyong menoleh, itu Mark. Muncul dari balik kerumunan warga sekitar yang menonton. Tangannya memeluk dua hal yang berbeda. Sebuah tas plastik di tangan kanan dan seekor kucing di tangan kiri. Pandangan bertanya Taeyong membuat Mark menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan ini, hyung. Dokumen-dokumen penting, foto keluarga kita dan... Thomas." Mark meringis menunjukkan kucing yang beberapa bagian bulunya hangus di tangan kirinya. Kucing itu adalah kucing jalanan yang suka berkeliaran di sekitar apartemen. Taeyong dan Mark memang tidak memeliharanya, tapi mereka sering memberinya makan dan akhirnya Taeyong pun menamainya Thomas.

Beralih dari Thomas Taeyong memperhatikan Mark. Wajahnya dihiasi noda hitam abu bakaran. Taeyong juga bisa mencium bau hangus dari Mark, sepertinya rambutnya ada yang terbakar. Sebenarnya ia kasihan tapi, "Kau menerobos kebakaran?!" Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan nada marahnya saat bertanya. Ia marah karena tindakan ceroboh adiknya itu.

Mark mendengus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya karena tak ingin menatap mata Taeyong. "Mau bagaimana lagi, hyung? Aku harus menyelamatkan sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa kuselamatkan." Mark sedikit tak terima karena Taeyong malah memarahinya.

"Tapi, kau mengorbankan keselamatanmu sendiri Lee Minhyung!" Suara Taeyong meninggi. Mark menunduk, ia tahu Taeyong hanya mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maaf, hyung…"

Taeyong mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Bukannya seharusnya kau masih di sekolah?"

"Aku… Aku pulang sebentar mau mengambil buku yang tertinggal untuk pelajaran tambahan. Begitu sampai yang kulihat malah ramai-ramai karena kebakaran. Karena apinya belum terlalu besar, kupikir aku bisa masuk dan menyelamatkan sesuatu." Mark bercerita masih sambil menunduk, takut berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam Taeyong.

"Kau tahu 'kan akibatnya kalau kau tak hati-hati? Nyawamu taruhannya! Aku lebih memilih kehilangan semua yang kupunya daripada kehilanganmu. Kau mengerti Lee Minhyung?!"

"Iya, hyung... Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah..." Sepertinya Taeyong menyerah memarahi Mark, toh anak itu juga tak salah. Matanya lalu menangkap luka bakar di tangan Mark. "Ini perlu diobati, ayo kita cari petugas medis dan minta obati ini." Taeyong menarik tangan Mark yang terluka, tentu saja berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh lukanya. Mark hanya menurut, tak ingin membuat Taeyong lebih marah lagi.

"Lalu kita bagaimana hyung? Kita mau tinggal di mana?" Ya, tentu saja pertanyaan itu akan muncul cepat atau lambat. Hati Taeyong terasa berat mendengarnya, tapi ia tak bisa menunjukkan itu di depan Mark sekarang.

"Itu akan kita pikirkan nanti, kau tenang saja. Untuk sementara kurasa kita bisa menumpang pada Doyoung. Kita tak mungkin merepotkan Taeil-hyung lagi. Keluarganya pasti menderita kerugian besar karena kebakaran ini."

"Ya, hyung."

Luka Mark sudah diobati dan kini, ia dan Taeyong, tengah duduk di trotoar, hanya menonton karena mereka tak bisa membantu apapun. Thomas bergelung di antara kaki-kaki mereka. "Kenapa ya hyung, sepertinya cobaan untuk kita tak ada habisnya... Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada kita?" Mark tidak bisa menahan keluhannya.

"Eiii... Jangan begitu." Taeyong meraih bahu Mark. "Masih beruntung kita berdua baik-baik saja. Jangan menyalahkan takdir atau apapun, eoh?"

Meskipun berkata begitu, Taeyong sebenarnya cemas. Menjalani memang tak semudah mengatakan. Ia tak yakin bisa dengan cepat menemukan solusi untuk masalah yang datang tiba-tiba ini. Apakah ia sanggup melewatinya?

.

.

"Hey, Johnny, hanya perasaanku saja atau tempat itu memang familiar?"

"Apa?" Johnny bergabung dengan Jaehyun yang sedang menonton siaran berita di televisi.

"Tempat yang terbakar itu... rasanya kita pernah ke sana."

Johnny menyesap kopinya sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja, kau ini sudah pikun atau bagaimana, itu kan apartemen-"

"TAEYONG!" Johnny dan Jaehyun mengatakannya bersamaan. Keduanya menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya dan mulai memperhatikan siaran berita itu baik-baik.

"Tak salah lagi, memang itu apartemennya." Tiba-tiba Jaehyun merasa lemas.

"Hei, cepat cari tahu apa dia baik-baik saja!" Johnny memaksa Jaehyun mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Sebentar, sebentar..."

Jaehyun membuka handphonenya, secepat mungkin mencari nama Taeyong di daftar kontaknya dan memencet tombol panggil.

"Ha-halo? Halo? Taeyong-ssi kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong memandang handphonenya sekali lagi, memastikan ia tak salah melihat nama yang tertera di panggilan masuk. "Jaehyun-ssi? Ada apa?" Taeyong benar-benar heran. Ada apa Jaehyun tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja.

Mendengar suara Taeyong yang tampak tenang, Jaehyun bisa sedikit bernapas lega, tapi Taeyong belum menjawab pertanyaannya, makanya Jaehyun bertanya lagi. "Kau benar baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka 'kan? Aku melihat di berita apartemenmu... kebakaran."

"Ah, iya, benar Jaehyun-ssi. Tapi aku dan adikku baik-baik saja." Taeyong menyentuh tengkuknya salah tingkah padahal Jaehyun tak ada di depannya.

"Lalu kau tinggal di mana sekarang? Sudah malam dan-"

"Aku menumpang di rumah temanku, Doyoung, hanya sementara sampai aku menemukan tempat tinggal baru."

Johnny yang mendengar percakapan itu melalui loud speaker memberi kode pada Jaehyun melalui gerakan bibirnya 'suruh dia tinggal di sini saja' Jaehyun membalasnya, masih dengan gerakan bibir pula 'tidak semudah itu, kau tahu sendiri Taeyong bagaimana'

"Ng? Jaehyun-ssi? Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku mau memutuskan teleponnya. Aku-"

"Bisa kita bertemu besok?"

"Eh?"

"Kapan kau ada waktu besok? Aku tak masalah kalau harus datang ke rumah temanmu."

"Eh, besok aku ke kampus. Bertemu di sana saja bagaimana?"

"Baiklah aku akan hubungi kau lagi besok." dan Jaehyun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Siapa?" Doyoung yang memang duduk di sebelah Taeyong dan sudah sejak tadi penasaran akhirnya punya kesempatan bertanya. Kalau tak salah dengar sih tadi dia mendengar nama Jaehyun disebut.

"Jung Jaehyun."

Benar 'kan, batin Doyoung. "Omo! Mau apa dia?"

"Dia menanyakan keadaanku dan mengajak bertemu besok. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa? Tentu saja aneh sekali. Kenapa dia begitu peduli padamu?"

"Yah, mungkin karena dia pernah ke rumahku, lalu melihat berita kebakaran itu, dan-"

"Dia khawatir padamu. Itu pointnya. Kalau aku sih ya, tak akan peduli seandainya rumah Jaehyun kebakaran atau tidak, walaupun aku akan mencari tahu nanti, tapi ya tidak sampai menelepon langsung begitu tahu. Jangan tatap aku seolah aku jahat. Intinya, Jung Jaehyun ini ada rasa padamu Tae, kalau kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada seseorang kau tak akan peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya."

"Doyoung-ah, sudah berapa kali kubilang soal teorimu tentang Jaehyun yang...yah ada perasaan padaku. Itu terlalu tidak mungkin."

"Lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau tak ada perasaan apa-apa Tae!" Doyoung tetap pada pendapatnya.

"Hyungdeul, kalian ini membicarakan apa sih?"

"Hush, anak kecil tak perlu tahu." Dengan gerakan tangan, Doyoung mengusir Mark yang baru saja datang seusai mandi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tokki-hyung." Mark mengabaikan protesan Doyoung atas panggilannya itu. Ia pun mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tersisa ke dalam tas sekolahnya. "Hyung, malam ini aku menginap di rumah Donghyuk, ya. Setidaknya di sana aku bisa belajar bersamanya. Aku juga akan berangkat sekolah dari sana besok."

"Hmm... Ya, tapi ingat, jangan merepotkan orang, eoh? Hyung akan mulai mencari tempat tinggal baru besok. Semoga kita dapat tempat yang murah dan cocok secepatnya..." Taeyong menatap Mark dengan tatapan berharap.

"Tak usah buru-buru Tae, aku tak keberatan kau tinggal lama di sini. Kurasa eomma juga begitu. Dia sangat menyukaimu asal kau tahu saja. Cita-citanya punya anak perempuan yang cantik tak kesampaian. Katanya dia suka wajahmu yang 'cantik'."

"Maaf, Doyoung-ah tapi sepertinya imo perlu memeriksakan matanya." Taeyong tak terima dibilang 'cantik'. Doyoung mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Bilang sendiri pada eommaku sana."

"Kau gila ya?"

.

.

Taeyong mendapatkan pesan dari Jaehyun saat masih di kelas. Isinya mengajak bertemu di kantin kalau ia sudah selesai dengan kelasnya. Berita soal apartemennya yang terbakar jelas sudah tersebar di kalangan teman sekelasnya. Makanya Taeyong banyak menerima ucapan simpati dan turut berduka dari teman-temannya itu dulu sebelum bergegas ke kantin.

Taeyong sudah di berada di kantin bersama Doyoung. Ia memaksa Doyoung ikut untuk membuat Doyoung berhenti berpikir kalau Jaehyun ada perasaan padanya. Tadinya Yuta juga ingin ikut, tapi Yuta punya rencana lain katanya.

"Ah, itu mereka." Mata bulat Doyoung dengan cepat sekali menemukan Jaehyun dan Johnny di sisi barat kantin. Matanya benar-benar tajam seperti mata kelinci. Tapi sebenarnya memang tak sulit menemukan kedua lelaki itu di kantin, cari saja meja yang disekililingnya banyak wanita berbisik-bisik.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang dulu sebelum mulai melangkah mendekati meja Jaehyun dan Johnny. Ia memang penasaran dengan hal yang ingin dibicarakan Jaehyun, tapi ia juga gugup untuk suatu alasan yang tak ia tahu.

"Hai, Jaehyun-ssi, Johnny-ssi..." Sapa Taeyong canggung. Keduanya membalas sapaan Taeyong itu dengan senyum lebar, tapi tatapan mereka penuh simpati.

"Aku turut berduka atas musibah yang menimpamu, Taeyong-ssi." Johnny membuka pembicaraan. "Er, iya. Terima kasih..." Taeyong bingung harus membalas apa sebenarnya.

"Ng, langsung saja. Sebenarnya kami ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu, Taeyong-ssi." Jaehyun tampaknya tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Ya?"

"Kami tahu kau sudah kehilangan tempat tinggal karena itu kami menawarkanmu untuk tinggal bersama kami."

Baik Taeyong maupun Doyoung ternganga mendengar pernyataan Jaehyun barusan. Apalagi ini? Pikir Taeyong. Kalau begini usahanya sia-sia dong. Doyoung pasti semakin berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Jangan salah paham. Aduh, Jaehyun ini kalau menjelaskan memang suka setengah-setengah. Maksudnya itu, karena apartemen kami cukup luas untuk ditinggali dua orang saja, kami berniat mengajakmu bergabung. Kau tetap membayar sewa seperti menyewa apartemen pada umumnya tapi patungan dengan kami, begitu. Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa sungkan atau merasa merepotkan."

Taeyong dan Doyoung barulah membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti. Thanks to Johnny's explanation.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jaehyun setelah memberikan tatapan terima kasih pada Johnny.

Taeyong menatap Doyoung, berharap pendapat darinya. Ia tentu tak bisa memutuskan sembarangan. Tawaran menarik sebenarnya, tapi apa ia mampu membayar sewanya? Tampaknya apartemen Jaehyun dan Johnny bukanlah apartemen yang sederhana.

"Ng, sebentar, bisa aku bicara dengan Taeyong berdua saja dulu?" Doyoung yang berinisiatif dan menarik Taeyong agak menjauh.

Doyoung sekali lagi meyakinkan Taeyong bahwa Jaehyun tidak mungkin menganggapnya biasa saja. Ada suatu hal pada pewaris keluarga Jung itu yang membuatnya senang sekali mencampuri urusan Taeyong, oh dan jangan lupakan sepupunya, Seo Johnny itu. Ya, semua orang tahunya Johnny adalah sepupu Jaehyun, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu identitas aslinya. Doyoung yakin tidak hanya Jaehyun yang ada apa-apa dengan Taeyong, tapi Johnny juga. Bagaimana Doyoung tahu? Tentu saja karena Lee Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan cerita apapun dari Kim Doyoung, termasuk cerita beberapa kali pertemuannya dengan Jaehyun dan Johnny tempo hari.

"Sekarang biarkan aku saja yang bicara dengan mereka. Kita akan melakukan tawar menawar, kalau hasilnya bagus, tak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak tawaran ini."

"Tapi Doyoung-ah, kau tahu sendiri siapa Jung Jaehyun itu, dia-"

"Pewaris tunggal Firma Jung, ya tentu saja aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu, kenapa kau terus memaksaku untuk menerima tawaran mereka? Aku tak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang kaya itu."

"Taeyong sayang, dengar, mereka orang baik aku yakin. Dan kalau mereka bisa membantumu melewati susahnya kehidupan, kenapa tidak? Aku rela sahabatku menikah dengan konglomerat."

"Doyoung-ah, pikiranmu sudah kejauhan." Taeyong memajukan bibirnya karena Doyoung senang sekali bercanda sepertinya.

Taeyong memang menolak habis-habisan seluruh teori Doyoung tentang Jaehyun dan Johnny terhadapnya. Tapi sekali lagi ia berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Ia butuh tempat tinggal baru secepatnya agar Mark juga bisa fokus belajar untuk ujian. Tak mudah mencari apartemem murah yang layak tinggal sekarang-sekarang ini. Dan ada tawaran menggiurkan di depan matanya. Apa ia serius ingin menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Jaehyun dan Johnny? Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya kalau ia sedang bimbang.

"Percaya padaku saja, oke?"

Doyoung menarik kembali Taeyong ke meja Jaehyun dan Johnny. Keduanya kentara sekali tengah menanti jawaban dari Taeyong. Tapi bukannya Taeyong yang bicara, malah sahabat cerewetnya itu yang banyak bertanya pada mereka.

"Oke, kalau seperti itu, Taeyong mau tinggal bersama kalian."

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun bertanya, setengah tak yakin karena pernyataan itu tak keluar langsung dari mulut Taeyong.

"Tentu saja. Sahabatku ini sedang butuh tempat tinggal yang nyaman dan aman. Kalau kalian sudah sepakat dengan kondisi-kondisi yang kusebutkan tadi, Taeyong tak akan menolak, iya 'kan Taeyong-ah?"

"Eh, i-iya." Jaehyun dan Johnny tak tahu saja, di bawah meja sana tangan Doyoung sedang menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong, memaksanya mengatakan 'ya'.

Baik Jaehyun maupun Johnny tampak puas dan lega. "Baguslah. Kami senang penghuni rumah kami bertambah, tinggal berdua saja dengan Jaehyun itu membosankan asal kalian tahu saja. Dan aku sangat mengagumimu bunny boy, kau pintar sekali bicara. Mau jadi pengacaraku kalau sudah lulus?" Johnny tampaknya tengah menggoda Doyoung yang membalasnya dengan tatapan super sinis.

"Kalau begitu aku titip sahabatku. Jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya ya."

.

.

Di sinilah kini Taeyong dan Mark, di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang lebih mirip hotel bintang lima. "Hyung yakin di sini tempatnya? Memangnya kita sanggup membayar sewanya?" Bahkan Mark pun meragukannya.

Taeyong sendiri sebenarnya tak tahu kalau apartemen tempat tinggal Jaehyun dan Johnny adalah tempat semewah ini. Ia memang tahu Jaehyun anak konglomerat dan mungkin Johnny juga, tapi penampilan mereka yang terbilang sederhana, walau tetap fashionable sih, tidak mencerminkan tingkat kekayaan mereka.

Taeyong tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. "Mungkin kita salah alamat. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah Doyoung saja?"

"Kita coba masuk dulu, hyung. Tak enak pada mereka kalau hyung tiba-tiba berubah pikiran 'kan?"

"Tapi kita mungkin akan diusir karena dianggap gembel."

"Tak ada gembel setampan kita hyung." Kadang Taeyong heran darimana adiknya mendapatkan kepercayaan diri sebesar itu.

"Sebaiknya kuhubungi Jaehyun dulu." Taeyong mendekatkan handphonemya ke telinga setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"Hyung, kenapa orang bernama Jaehyun itu baik sekali? Memangnya kau pernah berbuat apa padanya?" Sambil menunggu telepon tersambung, Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan Mark. "Hmm...entahlah. Mungkin dia kasihan." Taeyong mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi kau baru kenal dengannya 'kan hyung?" Mark melanjutkan padahal Taeyong sudah menyuruhnya diam karena ia sedang menelepon. "Ya, dan menurut teori bodoh Doyoung, Jaehyun itu menyukai-"

"Menyukai apa?" suara berat dari seberang telepon berhasil membuat Taeyong gelagapan. Sial, ia tak sadar teleponnya sudah tersambung. "Tidak, tidak, Jaehyun-ssi. Aku hanya sedang bicara dengan adikku. Kami sudah tiba di depan apartemenmu. Grand Seoul Tower, apa ini benar tempatnya?"

"Tapi aku mendengar namaku disebut." Jaehyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Taeyong dan terus mengejar hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Taeyong tak punya pilihan lain selain jujur. "Maaf, Jaehyun-ssi aku tak bermaksud membicarakanmu di belakang. Hanya karena tadi adikku bertanya makanya aku..."

"Ahahaha, tak apa, aku juga hanya penasaran. Kalian sudah sampai ya? Masuk saja dan tunggu di lobby, aku akan ke bawah. Mungkin kalian butuh bantuanku untuk membawa barang?"

"Er, sebenarnya tak ada barang kami yang tersisa, ng, hanya ada sedikit. Tapi terima kasih tawarannya." Kalimat Taeyong yang terdengar biasa itu justru membuat Jaehyun merasa bersalah sudah bertanya. "Mm, oke, tunggu ya..." Jaehyun pun memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Tepat seperti kata Taeyong, tak banyak barang mereka yang tersisa. Hanya tas kuliah Taeyong beserta isinya, tas sekolah Mark beserta isinya, tas plastik berisi foto-foto keluarga dan dokumen penting yang untungnya sudah Taeyong rapikan di satu tempat sejak jauh-jauh hari, dan sisanya tak ada. Mark saja memakai baju pinjaman dari Donghyuk dan Taeyong memakai baju pinjaman dari Doyoung – yang kebesaran karena Doyoung jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali? Aku dan Johnny sudah menyediakan makan malam untuk kalian." Jaehyun menyapa Taeyong dan Mark yang masih mengagumi mewahnya lobby apartemen itu. "Ng, kau tak perlu repot, kami 'kan bukan tamu." Balas Taeyong.

Jaehyun menggiring Taeyong dan Mark mendekati meja resepsionis. "Ya, kita keluarga mulai sekarang. Yah, karena kita tinggal bersama bisa disebut begitu 'kan?" Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Terlihat sangat menyukai ide soal menjadi keluarga dengan Taeyong.

"Ng, kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu Jaehyun hyung?" Mark bertanya dengan polosnya dan dibalas dengan usakan tangan Jaehyun pada rambutnya. "Tentu saja. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Taeyong hyung kalau begitu." Jaehyun beralih pada Taeyong yang perhatiannya sedang teralih pada hal lain sehingga ia terkejut saat panggilan "hyung" itu terdengar selain dari mulut Mark.

"Eh, iya... Jaehyun-ssi."

"Hilangkan -ssi nya."

"Iya, Jae...hyun."

"Bagus..." Jaehyun memberikan Taeyong perlakuan yang sama seperti yang diberikannya pada Mark. Ia tahu Taeyong lebih tua darinya. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri karena Taeyong terlihat menggemaskan. Tunggu, apa tadi? Taeyong menggemaskan? Jaehyun pasti sudah gila.

"Kukenalkan dulu kalian pada resepsionis dan security, biar mereka tahu kalian penghuni baru di sini." Taeyong dan Mark pun hanya mengekori Jaehyun.

.

.

Johnny tengah melakukan video call dengan ibunya yang kini berada di Chicago. Setelah kata-kata pelepas rindu di awal-awal panggilan, Johnny mulai bercerita mengenai hal yang membuatnya antusias.

"Mom, kami akan kedatangan penghuni baru, aku dan Jay."

"Oh ya? Kalian membeli hewan peliharaan? Memangnya boleh ya memelihara hewan di apartemen?"

"Bukan, mom. Ya, ampun. Ini manusia. Laki-laki. Dua orang. Aku dan Jay mengajak mereka tinggal di sini karena apartemen mereka baru saja kebakaran."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for them. They are your college friends, dear?"

"Yeah, one of them. He is same age as me, and the other one is his brother."

"Good for you, semoga orang itu bisa menyadarkan kalian yang tak pernah membersihkan apartemen. Mom selalu pusing setiap kali masuk ke sana."

"Two boys in one house, what to expect. Oh, mom, they are coming. I'll hang up, now."

"Okay. Love you, dear."

"Love you, too, mom."

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon dengan ibunya, Johnny bergegas ke ruang depan untuk menyambut Taeyong dan adiknya. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, mereka akhirnya berkumpul di meja makan untuk menyantap makan malam yang sengaja telah disiapkan Jaehyun dan Johnny. Johnny yang memesan dan Jaehyun yang menata di meja. Ya, mereka mana sempat memasak.

"Kau juga bisa memanggilku hyung, Johnny hyung. Aku sudah lama menantikan panggilan itu karena Jaehyun tak mau memanggilku Johnny hyung." Johnny mengajak Mark mengobrol di sela makan malamnya.

"Ya, Johnny hyung..."

"Omong-omong penampilanmu rap mu kemarin keren sekali. Kau yang menulis liriknya sendiri?"

Mark meletakkan sendoknya demi mendengar pertanyaan Johnny. "Ng... ya, aku dan temanku mengubah sedikit lagu yang sudah ada dan menambahkan lirik rap untuk lagu itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tahu, hyung? Kau datang ke sekolahku?"

Baik Taeyong maupun Jaehyun rupanya menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengan Mark, heran. Terlebih Jaehyun yang tak tahu apapun yang terjadi di siang hari Sabtu itu.

"Ng, itu... Ya, aku 'kan mengantar Taeyong ke sekolahmu. Ya 'kan Taeyong?" Johnny mulai merutuki kebodohannya yang keceplosan membocorkan tentang hari itu, padahal niatnya ingin ia sembunyikan dari Jaehyun saja.

Jaehyun tampaknya sudah ingin bertanya banyak pada Johnny, tapi ia masih menunggu reaksi dari Taeyong.

"Benar, Johnny yang mengantarku ke sekolah, gara-gara aku ketiduran di bis dan kelewatan beberapa halte. Tapi, aku tak tahu kau masuk ke dalam juga. Kukira kau langsung pergi setelah menurunkanku di depan sekolah. Ng, atau jangan-jangan kau juga yang ada di belakang-"

"AH! Ah! Sebenarnya aku menonton penampilan Minhyung di youtube, ada yang mengupload video penampilannya. Ya, aku melihatnya dari situ." Johnny berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi tampaknya itu tak berhasil setidaknya bagi Jaehyun, karena Jaehyun mulai melupakan makanannya dan menatap Johnny dengan tatapan 'Kau-harus-cerita-padaku'.

Ah, sial.

.

.

Taeyong mencuci peralatan makan setelah mereka selesai dengan makan malam. Mark mengikuti di belakangnya ingin membantu, tapi Taeyong dengan cepat mengusirnya karena biasanya Mark hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaannya. "Kau dan dapur adalah musuh, Minhyung-ah." Begitulah yang selau Taeyong katakan. Akhirnya Mark kembali ke tempat ia meletakkan tasnya dan mulai membuka buku untuk belajar.

"Kau sudah kelas tiga, ya?" tanya Jaehyun yang kebetulan ada di sana. "Ya, hyung, sebulan lagi aku akan mengikuti Suneung."

"Wah, semangat ya, kalau kau butuh bantuan hyung untuk belajar bilang saja."

"Iya, hyung." Jaehyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Mark karena tak mungkin ia mengganggu seseorang yang tengah belajar.

"Kau mau ke mana Taeyong-ah?"

"Bekerja."

Jaehyun memperhatikan Johnny yang mengambil kunci mobilnya begitu Taeyong bilang akan bekerja. Semalam ini? Taeyong bekerja apa?

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya Jaehyun pada keduanya seolah ia tak mendengar apa pun.

"Aku mau mengantar Taeyong."

"Kau mau ke mana hyung?"

"Mini market, aku bekerja sambilan di sana."

"Semalam ini?"

"Ya, aku memang dapat shift malam. Malam kemarin aku sudah bolos, hari ini shiftku bertambah sampai pagi."

"Sampai pagi?!" Jaehyun dan Johnny bertanya bersamaan. Berharap mereka salah dengar. Bekerja sampai pagi? Yang benar saja.

"Kapan kau tidurnya, hyung?"

"Aku sudah biasa."

"Tapi, tetap saja. Ish, pantas saja kau kurus dan gampang sakit. Jangan memaksakan diri, Taeyong-ah."

"Kalian ini. Jangan berlebihan. Aku benar-benar sudah biasa. Tahun ini aku baru sakit dua kali. Jadi jangan sebut aku gampang sakit. Lagipula kalau aku tidak bekerja bagaimana aku bisa membayar sewa apartemen pada kalian. Kalian yakin aku cukup membayar seperti aku membayar pada Taeil-hyung?"

Jaehyun dan Johnny saling bertatapan. Mereka sepertinya sudah sangat jago berbicara melalui tatapan. Keduanya mengangguk seolah sudah mencapai kesepakatan. "Berhentilah bekerja sambilan, hyung."

"Ya, kau bisa bekerja pada kami, yah kau tahu, em jadi..." Johnny tampak kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memyampaikan maksudnya.

"Ibu rumah tangga!"

Taeyong melongo tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja Jaehyun bilang? Ibu rumah tangga? Johnny menampakkan wajah yang tak terlalu berbeda dengan Taeyong. 'This stupid kid...'

"Maksudmu ibu rumah tangga? Aku jadi ibumu begitu?" Taeyong malah meladeni pernyataan Jaehyun dengan pertanyaan yang tak kalah bodoh.

'These two stupid kids...'

Johnny memegang bahu Jaehyun dan Taeyong. "Ayo kita bicara sambil duduk. Cuma sebentar Taeyong, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu." Tambah Johnny karena Taeyong tampaknya akan protes.

...

"Jadi, maksud kalian aku bekerja pada kalian untuk mengurus apartemen ini?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kalian membayarku?"

"Ya."

"Dan aku bisa tinggal di sini bersama adikku gratis?"

"Ya."

"Hhh... Kenapa mengatakan itu saja sulit sekali sih? Kalian ingin aku menjadi asisten rumah tangga 'kan?"

"Er, kami tidak mengatakannya seperti Taeyong-ah, maksudku asisten rumah tangga agak...yah…"

"Tak apa, aku tak pernah pilih-pilih pekerjaan, mau jadi asisten rumah tangga atau apa pun. Selama ini pun aku menjadi asisten di toko, asisten di cafe, dan asisten di minimarket, bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Taeyong-hyung jangan tersinggung, kami tidak bermaksud."

"Tidak, tidak, sungguh. Sudah kubilang aku tidak pilih-pilih pekerjaan selama pekerjaan itu baik. Aku hanya perlu memikirkannya karena...aku terlanjur menyukai tempat kerjaku yang sekarang."

"Bekerja di tiga tempat sekaligus?"

"Ya, mereka yang memberiku pekerjaan itu adalah orang-orang baik... Gong ahjussi, Taeil hyung, dan Manajer minimarket. Aku bersyukur bertemu mereka dan dapat bekerja untuk mereka. Hasilnya memang tidak banyak... Tapi aku menyukai pekerjaannya. Haaah... kurasa selama ini kerjaku hanya merepotkan mereka saja." Taeyong bangkit berdiri. "Tawaran kalian itu, aku pikirkan dulu. Manajer minimarket pasti sudah menungguku. Aku duluan ya..." Taeyong melambai pada Johnny dan Jaehyun yang masih terpaku di sofa.

"Johnny, kurasa aku tak tega memperkerjakan Taeyong untuk kita."

"Ini juga demi kebaikannya, dude. Setidaknya dia bisa istirahat dengan baik kalau bekerja pada kita."

"Hmm...kurasa kau benar-"

"Taeyongiiii...tunggu dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu!"

Jaehyun menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Johnny yang tidak merdu itu. Sementara si pelaku teriakan sudah kabur menyusul Taeyong.

"Cih. Taeyongi?"

.

.

"Woah, keren sekali Mark. Aku melihatmu turun dari Jeep tadi. Itu siapa?" tanya Donghyuk yang tak sengaja melihat Mark saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Temannya Taeyong-hyung, Johnny hyung namanya. Dia baik sekali, mau mengantarku ke sekolah." jelas Mark.

"Oh, yang sekarang kau tinggal di apartemennya itu ya?"

"Iyap! Dan kau tahu, apartemennya mewah sekali, seperti punya artis-artis. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya Taeyong hyung bernegosiasi dengan mereka sampai bayar sewanya bisa sama dengan bayar sewa apartemen Taeil-hyung." Mark tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bercerita pada Donghyuk.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, dan kami diperlakukan baik sekali. Terutama Taeyong hyung, dua orang temannya itu perhatian sekali, sampai menjemput hyung yang baru pulang kerja dari minimarket." tambah Mark.

"Mungkin Taeyong hyung pernah berbuat baik pada mereka?"

Mark berusaha mengingat-ingat cerita Taeyong tentang mereka."Entahlah. Hyung sendiri saja bingung kenapa mereka sebaik itu."

"Eiii...jangan-jangan mereka ada maunya. Orang-orang kaya 'kan suka begitu."

"Aku tak mau berprasangka buruk, tapi kalau mereka memang berniat macam-macam pada Taeyong hyung, aku tak akan segan-segan menghajar mereka."

"Woohoo... Seram sekali, man. Omong-omong lihat PR Biologimu dong. Punyaku masih blank!"

"Heol..."

.

.

Taeyong sampai di apartemen setelah dijemput Jaehyun dari minimarket. Masih jam 6 pagi. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di toko kelontong Gong ahjussi. Tapi mata dan tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi, ia butuh tidur sekarang juga, tak apa walaupun cuma 2 jam-3 jam sebelum ia berangkat kuliah. Lagipula ia sudah minta izin pada Gong Ahjussi untuk tak datang bekerja hari ini dan ahjussi bilang tak apa kalau memang ia tak bisa. Diberi jawaban seperti itu sebenarnya membuat Taeyong tak enak hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau ia tetap memaksa bekerja bisa-bisa ia ketiduran di tengah jalan saat mengantar susu.

"Hyung, kau mau tidur di mana? Ada dua kamar kosong yang belum terpakai olehku dan Johnny. Minhyung sudah memakai salah satunya dan dia masih tidur di dalam. Kalau kau ingin di kamar yang satunya, biar kusiapkan untukmu." Jaehyun menawarkan.

"Aku akan tidur di mana pun, Jaehyun-ah." Jawab Taeyong dengan mata setengah terpejam. Hampir saja ia menjadikan sofa sebagai tempat tidurnya. Tidak buruk, pikir Taeyong, toh sofanya sangat empuk.

"Eit, jangan tidur di situ, hyung." Jaehyun memaksa Taeyong untuk bangun dan menariknya masuk ke kamar, agak jahat sih tapi lebih Taeyong tidur dengan nyaman di kamar daripada di sofa.

"Bangunkan aku jam 8 ya. Aku ada kelas jam 10 hari ini. Terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan itu, Taeyong langsung berkelana ke alam mimpi. Tak sadar kalau tempat tidur yang ia tiduri adalah milik Jaehyun.

Si pemilik tempat tidur menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia tak pernah membiarkan orang lain tidur di tempat tidurrnya sebelumnya, bahkan Johnny sekalipun. Tapi baru saja ia membiarkan Taeyong tidur di tempat tidurnya. Jaehyun merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Tadi ia hanya refleks membawa Taeyong ke kamarnya karena kamarnya adalah yang terdekat dari ruangan di mana sofa berada.

Sekarang mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak mungkin tega membangunkan Taeyong. Daripada terus-terusan di sana dalam suasana canggung, lebih baik sekarang ia membuatkan sarapan untuk seluruh penghuni rumah.

.

.

"Apa? Taeyong tidur di kamarmu?"

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras. Kalau Minhyung dengar ia bisa berpikiran yang macam-macam terhadapku."

"Ya, tentu saja macam-macam! Aku juga berpikiran begitu!" Johnny tampaknya tak terima karena ia kalah start dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu menjemput Taeyong saat ia bangun terlambat pagi ini. Padahal biasanya ia yang bangun paling pagi. Dan sekarang apa lagi? Taeyong tidur di kamar Jaehyun?

"Sangat mencurigakan... Kau tak pernah membiarkan siapapun tidur di kasurmu, bahkan aku pun tak boleh." Johnny menatap tajam Jaehyun. Ya tepat, Jaehyun juga berpikiran begitu. Tapi ia membiarkannya saja. "Aku tak sengaja." dan Jaehyun pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi, tentu saja dengan sedikit dimodifikasi.

"Taeyong pasti akan sangat terkejut saat bangun nanti. Kau memang yang terburuk, Jay." tuduh Johnny.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak sengaja! Sudahlah lagipula aku tak tega menyuruhnya pindah. Ia sudah sangat butuh tidur."

Johnny masih belum melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Jaehyun. "Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi tidak lain kali. Aku tak mau ya, adikku berbuat macam-macam pada Taeyongi yang polos."

"Ya ampun, Johnny, pikiranmu itu!"

.

.

Sudah tiga kali Taeyong kepergok Doyoung sedang melamun. Ia terus-terusan memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi saat terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati... wajah Taeyong memerah gara-gara mengingat itu lagi. Jung Jaehyun sialan! Batin Taeyong.

.

.

Taeyong tak sadar di mana ia tidur tadi pagi karena ia benar-benar mengantuk setelah bekerja semalaman. Rasanya baru beberapa menit ia tertidur saat tepukan-tepukan halus ia dapatkan di pipinya, disertai suara lembut dan dalam yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Taeyong hyung bangun, sudah jam 9..."

"Ngh? Jam 9...?" Taeyong menggeliat, meregangkan tangannya, dan membuka pelan matanya yang terasa lengket.

Siapa yang membangunkannya ini? Ia laki-laki dan kulit putih tubuhnya terekspos sempurna. Tunggu. Terekspos?

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Taeyong baru saja berteriak seperti gadis perawan.

Si pemilik tubuh putih terekspos cepat-cepat membekap mulut Taeyong sebelum ada orang lain yang mendengar teriakan itu dan berpikir ada hal buruk yang terjadi. "Jangan berteriak begitu, hyung. Ini aku, Jaehyun." Jaehyun melepaskan bekapannya pada Taeyong saat ia rasa Taeyong sudah tenang.

"Iya, aku tahu kau Jaehyun, tapi apa yang kau lakukan bertelanjang dada di kamar-"

"Ini kamarku, hyung. Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau."

Taeyong tampak tak percaya, kamar Jaehyun? Yang benar saja. Pantas ia mencium aroma maskulin seseorang dari bantal dan selimut yang ia gunakan. Jadi ini harum Jaehyun. Walaupun ia juga laki-laki tapi aroma tubuhnya berbeda sekali dengan Jaehyun. Aroma Jaehyun ini benar-benar...maskulin. Cukup soal aroma. Masalah utamanya adalah kenapa ia bisa di sini sejak awal?

Seperti memahami kebingungan Taeyong Jaehyun pun melanjutkan. "Tadi kau hampir tertidur di sofa. Aku berusaha membawamu ke kamar dan karena kamarku yang paling dekat, aku membawamu ke sini." Jaehyun memilih jujur, daripada Taeyong berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau 'kan bisa menyuruhku pindah, Jaehyun." Taeyong masih tak habis pikir kenapa Jaehyun membiarkan ia tidur di kamarnya.

"Aku tak tega membangunkanmu, hyung. Kau tampak mengantuk sekali."

"Aish, ya sudah. Aku... Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 9."

Taeyong bangkit dari tempat tidur, merapikan sedikit tempat tidurnya, dan berusaha tidak mengalihkan pandangan pada Jaehyun yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. Sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi. Kenapa Jaehyun tidak memakai pakaiannya dulu dengan benar baru membangunkannya.

"Jaehyun."

"Ya, hyung?" Jaehyun menghadap Taeyong sementara yang bicara malah memunggunginya.

"Kau punya baju yang tidak terpakai? Aku pinjam dulu untuk hari ini. Eum, aku belum beli baju lagi."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Taeyong yang menunduk sambil memunggunginya. Memang sebegitu memalukannyakah melihat tubuh laki-laki lain?

"Kau tak perlu begitu hyung, berbaliklah. Aku sudah pakai baju dengan benar."

Taeyong tersentak karena Jaehyun mengetahui maksudnya memunggungi Jaehyun.

"Kemarilah, pilih saja baju dari lemariku ini."

"E-eh, tidak usah yang itu. Yang sudah tidak kau pakai saja." Taeyong sudah berani menghadap Jaehyun dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Kau pakai ukuran apa?"

"100."

Jaehyun mengamati tubuh Taeyong dari atas ke bawah. "Aku pakai ukuran 105. Mungkin akan kebesaran kalau kau yang pakai hyung. Tak apa?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Tak apa."

"Sebentar, aku baru ingat ada bajuku yang lebih kecil, ada di gudang, tapi masih bagus. Mau lihat?"

"Eum, boleh. Tapi kurasa kita harus cepat, aku tak mau ketinggalan kelasku."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong keluar dari kamar Jaehyun bersamaan. Taeyong tak menyangka pemandangan yang lebih mencengangkan akan dihadapinya tak lama lagi.

Yeah, That is Johnny, sitting on the sofa, with only his short boxer. ONLY.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

.

.

"Hahaha... Aku tak menyangka laki-laki bisa berteriak senyaring itu." Johnny tak henti-hentinya menggoda Taeyong di mobil selama perjalanan ke kampus. Menggoda Taeyong sepertinya menjadi hobi baru Johnny. Karena setiap kali digoda seperti itu, bukannya protes atau melawan Taeyong malah akan memajukan bibir tipisnya yang otomatis akan membuat siapa pun mengatakan 'imutnya...', termasuk Johnny.

"Johnny, berhenti mengganggu Taeyong hyung dan perhatikan saja jalannya. Kau bukan sedang menyetir santai."

"Yes, sir!"

Jaehyun duduk di sebelah Johnny, tapi matanya selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke bangku belakang melalui spion. Ia sebetulnya ingin berangkat berdua saja dengan Taeyong ke kampus, toh sebenarnya Johnny tak ada kuliah hari ini. Tapi Johnny tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin menyetir untuk mereka berdua karena ia juga ingin ke perpustakaan kampus. Demi apapun Johnny tak pernah ke perpustkaan! Jaehyun curiga Johnny sengaja melakukannya untuk membalas dendam karena ia membiarkan Taeyong tidur di kamarnya tadi pagi.

"Yak, sudah sampai. Taeyongi, kalau kau sudah selesai kuliahnya, bilang saja padaku. Nanti kita pulang bersama lagi. Aku hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan saja kok."

"Waaah, kau rajin sekali, sudah mulai menyicil untuk tugas akhir ya?" tanya Taeyong dengan antusias. Taeyong dan Johnny berada di tingkat yang sama, jadi kurang lebih Taeyong tahu penderitaan mahasiswa tingkat tiga.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan segera bekerja. Kau tahu aku sudah bosan menerima uang dari orang tuaku. Aku tak mau menyusahkan mereka terus. Aku anak yang berbakti 'kan?" Jaehyun ingin sekali memukul kepala Johnny saat ini karena tatapan matanya saat besar mulut itu mengarah pada Jaehyun dengan meremehkan.

"Ya, bagus sekali. Kita berjuang bersama-sama ya!" Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat. Senyumnya yang secerah sinar matahari di musim panas itu membuat Johnny ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Taeyongi!"

Sungguh Jaehyun ingin memukul Johnny sekarang juga, kalau saja Taeyong tak ada di sana. Johnny ingin cepat lulus? Jangan bercanda. Kerjaannya hanya mengumpati dosennya setiap hari. Di rumah tentu saja, bukan di kampus, bisa-bisa ia di D.O. kalau nekat melakukannya di kampus.

"Ehem! Sepertinya kita terlambat. Bukannya kelas pertamamu dengan Kim seonsaeng, hyung?"

"Oh, iya. Ya ampun, aku lupa. Aku duluan ya. Dah Jaehyun, dah Johnny. Sampai ketemu nanti!"

Johnny membalas lambaian tangan Taeyong dengan senyum bodoh dan Jaehyun siap melayangkan pukulannya pada kepala Johnny yang sudah ia tahan-tahan sejak tadi.

"Ouch! Jay! It hurts!"

"That's for your big mouth!"

.

.

"Lee Taeyong!"

"Eh, iya, apa?"

"Aku bicara denganmu daritadi tahu! Masih melamunkan si Jung itu, eoh?"

"Eh, apa? Jaehyun? Kapan aku bilang melamunkan Jaehyun? Tidak! Tidak sama sekali!"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya..." Ujar Doyoung santai. Taeyong baru menyadari kesalahannya. Yang bermarga Jung 'kan banyak, kenapa juga ia langsung kepikiran Jaehyun. Sial.

"Aish, kau sengaja menjebakku ya?"

"Tidak. Kau terjebak dengan sendirinya. Jadi... apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi? Tinggal serumah dengan dua pria ter-hot sekampus pasti tidak biasa 'kan?" Doyoung menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Hilangkan kata hot itu, aku tak suka."

"Eiii... Ada apa ini? Apa Jaehyun atau Johnny melakukan sesuatu padamu? Yang iya-iya?"

"Apa sih Doyouuungg..." Taeyong merajuk. Doyoung akan terus-terusan memiliki bahan untuk menggodanya kalau ia terus bicara.

"Jadi, siapa yang lebih kau sukai? Jaehyun atau Johnny?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

"Oh, kau menyukai keduanya."

"KIM DOYOUUUUNNGGGG!"

"Eh iya iya ampun! Berhenti mencubitku!"

Taeyong tak begitu saja berhentu mendengar Doyoung yang minta ampun. Kebiasaan. Doyoung ini memang hobinya membicarakan yang iya-iya, padahal masih jomblo.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Ya! Itu Jaehyun datang!"

"Mana?"

"Terjebak... Yang datang adalah si bakamoto."

Taeyong inginnya marah pada Doyoung tapi melihat Yuta datang ia urung menghujani Doyoung dengan lebih banyak cubitan lagi. Entah kenapa Taeyong sedang rindu dengan sahabatnya itu. Selain bertemu di kelas, Yuta jarang berkumpul dengannya dan Doyoung lagi akhir-akhir ini. Entah apa yang dikerjakan pemuda Jepang itu.

"Taeyong-ah, bisa ikut aku sebentar. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Tanpa berbasa-basi Yuta langsung melayangkan permintaan itu. Taeyong dan Doyoung saling menatap.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Jangan di sini. Ayo ikut saja dulu."

"Aku tak diajak?" Doyoung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, merasa diabaikan.

"Kau tak bisa diandalkan untuk urusan ini." Yuta menjawab sekenanya, membuat Doyoung manyun karena sebal.

"Ya, tidak usah temui aku selamanya saja sekalian!"

"Aish, Kim Doyoung aku sedang serius. Nanti pasti kuceritakan. Tapi sekarang aku butuh bantuan Taeyong, tolong mengertilah." Yuta meraih tangan Taeyong dan mulai menariknya menjauh. "Jangan manyun terus, nanti imutnya hilang." teriak Yuta pada Doyoung sebelum semakin jauh.

"Dasar Bakamoto!"

.

.

Johnny sudah tak tahan berada di perpustakaan lebih lama lagi. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menyambangi kantin, sekedar untuk membeli minuman favoritnya, Americano. Diam-diam ia juga berharap bisa bertemu Taeyong, tanpa ada Jaehyun di sekitarnya. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan karena Jaehyun sudah ada di kantin lebih dulu darinya, bersama Winwin dan teman Taeyong – yang Johnny ingat sebagai "bunny boy".

"Sudah bosan membaca di perpustakaan?" Pertanyaan sarkas dari Jaehyun yang menyambut Johnny.

"Yeah. Aku tak mungkin selamanya membaca, mataku juga butuh penyegaran." balas Johnny sambil menggoyangkan gelas Americano-nya. "Oh ya, Taeyong mana?" Johnny menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan pertama kali oleh Jaehyun saat menghampiri Doyoung.

"Ck, kalian sama saja. Menanyakan Taeyong terus."

"Aku sudah menghubungi Hand-"

"Ya, ya, tadi Jaehyun juga sudah mengatakan itu, berhentilah mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku bosan." Doyoung memotong perkataan Johnny sebelum sempat diselesaikan. Moodnya sepertinya sedang buruk terlihat dari tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. Johnny berusaha tak terpancing emosi juga dan mencoba bercanda.

"Whassup bunny boy? Kau iri ya karena Taeyong sekarang tinggal bersama laki-laki tampan sepertiku?" Pilihan buruk Johnny, sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda. Perempatan urat sepertinya sudah muncul di dahi Doyoung.

"Sudahlah Johnny, nanti Taeyong juga kembali. Doyoung bilang Taeyong dibawa pergi Yuta, padahal Yuta menyuruh Winwin datang ke sini. Berarti nanti ia akan kembali ke sini 'kan?" Jaehyun berusaha melerai sebelum terjadi perkelahian sungguhan.

"Menyebalkan." Dengan hanya mengatakan itu Doyoung pun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan meja tempat Jaehyun, Johnny, dan Winwin berkumpul.

"Aku tidak tahu laki-laki bisa PMS."

"Memang tidak Johnny. Kau kemana saja selama pelajaran biologi di SD dulu?"

Johnny mengangkat bahunya, sementara Winwin menertawakan Johnny.

.

.

Doyoung melintasi koridor dengan langkah cepat. Ia sudah dibuat sebal oleh banyak orang hari ini. Oleh Yuta yang tidak menganggapnya, oleh Taeyong yang mau saja diajak Yuta dan meninggalkannya, oleh Jaehyun yang menanyakan Taeyong, dan oleh Johnny yang menanyakan Taeyong (2). Ia yang terlalu sensitif hari ini atau bagaimana, ia juga tak tahu. Maka, saat mata kelincinya menangkap bayangan dua orang familiar di pojok yang agak sepi dari mahasiswa, sebuah pikiran jahat melintasi otaknya. Entah sedang kerasukan setan apa, Doyoung mengangkat kamera handphonenya dan menekan tombol klik setelah layar handphonenya menangkap dua manusia yang tengah berpegangan tangan sambil saling menatap itu.

Dengan seringai selebar iblis Doyoung mengirimkan foto itu kepada Johnny. Ia ingat Taeyong pernah meneleponnya menggunakan handphone Johnny, jadi ia masih punya nomor Johnny di riwayat panggilan handphonenya.

Sent.

Doyoung merasa puas. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dua orang yang baru saja ia jadikan korban adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

.

.

"Taeyong-ah, selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Tapi...ternyata aku memiliki perasaan lain. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku ini? Perasaan sayangku yang melebihi sayang pada seorang teman. Aku... mencintaimu..."

 **TBC**

Ini udah lumayan panjang, takutnya ngebosenin. Belom lagi alurnya kayaknya lambat ya? (atau nggga?) huhuhu. Mulai chapter depan kayaknya apdetnya bakal lama deh, sejauh ini bisa apdet lumayan teratur karena ceritanya udah ditulis jauh-jauh hari sebelum cerita ini dipublish, tapi stok cerita udah abis sekarang sodara-sodara! Jadi kalo (ada yang) nunggu kelanjutan ini yang sabar yaaa…

Thanks to you all for your review in chapter 3 and side story:

 **daunlontar** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **6194** **,** **mybestbaetae** **,** **ExileZee** **,** **suki-chan07** **,** **JaeMinhyung** **,** **.7** **,** **JLuna Yoolie99** **,** **,** **ReffaJaeshn** **,** **aisyaicha** **,** **Yongyongieee** **,** **Em'mpih Bangtan** **,** **BootyPeachy** **,** **KSYJaeyong** **,** **suki-chan07** **,** **namminra 6v6, Jaeyong Princess,** **jaeyongs** **,** **sffnnaaa07** **.** **nakayumii** **.** (maaf kalo ada yang ga kesebut)

Your reviews, fav, and follow are my source of motivation and strength. Thank you, thank you so much.

P.S. : di chapter ini banyak setting waktu yang loncat-loncat maju, lalu mundur lagi, maju lagi, jangan dibawa bingung ya, nikmatin aja *maksa*. Siap-siap untuk cerita yang more alike to Indonesian sinteron guys. Saya pemirsa sinetron btw, wkwkwk.


	6. Chapter 5

**This Is Not Cinderella Story (Chapter 5)**

"Taeyong-ah, selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Tapi...ternyata aku memiliki perasaan lain. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku ini? Perasaan sayangku yang melebihi sayang pada seorang teman. Aku... mencintaimu..."

.

.

"Berhenti! Ya! Siapa bilang kau boleh menyatakan perasaan pada Taeyong?!" -Johnny

"Taeyong-hyung, jangan dengarkan dia! Dia hanya salah bicara!" -Jaehyun

"Yuta-hyung..." -Winwin

"Loh, kenapa kalian bisa di sini?" -Taeyong

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalian salah paham! Dengarkan dulu, ini tidak seperti yang kalian-hei, Winwini! Kau mau kemana?! Tunggu! Aish! Winwiniiii!" -Yuta

'Hhhh...jadi kacau 'kan, dasar baka-moto!' -Taeyong

.

.

Taeyong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sementara Jaehyun dan Johnny menatapnya dengan gugup. Saat ini alis tebal Taeyong terlihat seperti alis Angry Bird. Menyeramkan, tapi tetap imut sih.

"Sekarang katakan, apa alasan kalian ikut campur dengan urusanku?"

"Maaf, Taeyong kami-"

"Memangnya kalau Yuta benar menyatakan cinta padaku kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Taeyong-hyung... Aku tidak-"

"Sekarang, karena kalian muncul dan membawa Winwin juga, semua jadi kacau!"

"Maafkan kami, Taeyong-ah..."

"Minta maaflah pada Yuta dan Winwin! Aku pergi. Sampai bertemu di rumah."

Taeyong benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jaehyun, Johnny, dan Winwin muncul saat ia dan Yuta tengah latihan. Ya, latihan. Yuta meminta bantuannya untuk latihan menyatakan perasaan pada Winwin!

Yuta sering berpisah dari Taeyong dan Doyoung akhir-akhir ini karena ia sedang melancarkan aksi pendekatannya pada Winwin. Tadinya ia tak mau memberi tahu Taeyong atau Doyoung sama sekali sampai ia benar-benar mendapatkan balasan dari Winwin, entah itu kabar bahagia atau kabar patah hati. Yang pasti Yuta tak mau jadi korban mulut jahil Doyoung kalau sampai rencananya ketahuan. Tapi, karena Yuta yang katanya Ssang Namja itu sama sekali tak punya pengalaman 'menembak', ia akhirnya menyerah dan meminta bantuan pada Taeyong. Ia tak mau meminta bantuan pada Doyoung karena pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yang bersangkutan. Kalaupun Doyoung mau pasti ia akan diledek habis-habisan selama latihan. Dan karena Taeyong sebelas dua belas dengan Winwin, sama-sama polos dan manis, maksudnya. Yuta merasa Taeyong lah yang paling pas untuk menjadi partner latihannya.

Sekarang Taeyong merasa bersalah pada Yuta dan Winwin. Winwin sepertinya salah paham setelah melihat kejadian yang seharusnya off the record itu. Semuanya gara-gara Jaehyun dan Johnny yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan sialnya Winwin ada bersama mereka. Tapi apa benar Taeyong pantas menyalahkan Jaehyun dan Johnny. Lagipula aneh juga mereka bisa tahu ia dan Yuta ada di situ. Harusnya tadi ia dengarkan dulu penjelasan mereka, bukannya malah ngambek dan kabur begitu saja. Haah...sekarang Taeyong ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah pada Jaehyun dan Johnny.

.

.

Taeyong kembali ke apartemen jam 9, malam harinya. Ia sengaja izin pulang lebih dulu dari café pada Taeil, lagipula malam ini bukan tugasnya untuk piket jadi ia memang bisa pulang kalau café sudah sepi. Ia hampir saja pulang ke apartemen lamanya kalau tak ingat ia sudah tinggal di tempat baru. Kadang Taeyong masih merasa itu mimpi. Apartemen yang sudah dua tahun ditinggalinya habis begitu saja dalam sehari dan nasibnya berbalik 180 derajat. Sekarang ia tinggal di salah satu apartemen termewah di Seoul!

Untung Taeyong masih ingat password pintu apartemen itu kalau tidak ia bisa gagal masuk. Begitu masuk ke apartemen, ia tak mendapati satu pun makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Mark, Taeyong rasa memang belum pulang dari sekolah. Pelajaran tambahannya memang bisa sampai semalam ini. Kalau Jaehyun atau Johnny ia tak tahu.

Baru saja ingin ke dapur untuk mencari air minum, pemandangan yang lagi-lagi membuatnya tak nyaman terpampang di hadapannya. Jaehyun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar mandi tepat di sampingnya hanya dengan selembar handuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi bukannya Taeyong yang terkejut, kali ini Jaehyun yang berteriak karena kagetnya. Tapi tentu saja teriakannya tidak melengking seperti Taeyong.

"Hyung! Kau sudah pulang?"

"Hm, kalau aku sudah di sini menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sudah pulang. Tidak berangkat ke minimarket?"

"Bisa pakai bajumu dulu tidak baru bertanya padaku?"

Jaehyun melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang masih belum berbalut pakaian, mengangkat bahu sedikit, dan akhirnya melenggang memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang sibuk mengelus-ngelus dada setelahnya. "Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Jaehyun dan Johnny yang malas pakai baju. Untung badan mereka bagus. Kalau aku sih..." Taeyong memandang tubuhnya sendiri yang krempeng. "...tidak enak dipandang."

Lupakan soal Jaehyun dan badan bagusnya, Taeyong kembali ke tujuan awalnya, mengambil minum. Tapi saat melewati meja makan, ia sempat mencium bau sedap masakan. Karena penasaran, Taeyong akhirnya melongok sesuatu dibalik tudung saji sumber bau sedap itu.

"Itu untukmu hyung." Suara Jaehyun yang muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkan Taeyong. Rasanya seperti baru ketahuan mau menyolong makanan.

"Apa?"

"Masakan itu kubuat khusus untukmu. Kau belum makan 'kan?" Jaehyun lebih dulu duduk di kursi meja makan. "Kau suka galbijjim? Resep ini kudapat dari ibuku, rasanya pasti enak, cobalah hyung..." Jaehyun memberi gestur menyuruh Taeyong duduk.

Dengan ragu-ragu Taeyong duduk. Ia bohong kalau bilang tidak menyukai masakan itu, tapi ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali memakannya. Daging sapi adalah makanan yang sangat mewah baginya. Daripada membeli daging yang mahal, ia lebih memilih membeli makanan lain yang murah tapi mengenyangkan. 'Ah, Minhyung harus merasakan ini juga,' batin Taeyong.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo dimakan, hyung..." Jaehyun tak sabar melihat reaksi Taeyong atas masakannya.

"Ng, aku cuci tangan dulu..."

Ah, benar juga, menurut penuturan Mark, Taeyong adalah orang yang cinta kebersihan. Ia pasti akan mencuci tangannya sebelum menyentuh makanan, apalagi setelah pergi dari luar.

Taeyong kembali setelah mencuci tangannya dan siap memegang sumpit saat dilihatnya Jaehyun tak melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau tidak makan juga?"

"Aku mau lihat hyung makan dulu." Jaehyun malah menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang dagu.

Taeyong jadi ragu. Jangan bilang Jaehyun menjadikan Taeyong sebagai tumbal masakannya.

"Kenapa lagi, hyung? Ayo makan, tidak apa-apa kok..." Jaehyun gemas sendiri Taeyong tak kunjung makan padahal jelas sekali terlihat ia sedang kelaparan. Jaehyun tahu dari mana? Tentu saja dari nalurinya sebagai seorang food fighter.

Taeyong akhirnya mengambil sepotong besar galbijjim, tak ada pilihan lain sebenarnya, karena potongan dagingnya besar semua. Setelah berhasil memasukkan potongan besar itu ke dalam mulutnya, Taeyong mulai mengunyah perlahan. Jaehyun senang sekali memperhatikan Taeyong mengunyah. Sangat lucu menurutnya saat pipi tirus itu menggembung karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Taeyong yang merasa diperhatikan menunduk canggung tak berani memperhatikan balik wajah Jaehyun. "Ini enak." pelan Taeyong setelah menelan seluruh daging di mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Kau suka, hyung? Makanlah yang banyak!" Pujian sederhana dari Taeyong membuat Jaehyun kelewat bersemangat, sampai mendorong mangkuk galbijjim itu semakin dekat pada Taeyong. Pujian orang-orang atas masakannya sudah sering ia dengar, tapi kalau dari Taeyong, apapun terasa spesial.

Taeyong tak ragu-ragu lagi memakan masakan Jaehyun karena demi apapun memang enak. Dan ia memang lapar karena tadi siang ia keburu ditarik oleh Yuta sebelum sempat makan siang. Apa lagi yang bisa membuat mood seseorang membaik selain makanan enak di saat lapar.

"Kau harus membuka restoran suatu hari nanti Jaehyun-ah!" Taeyong tak segan-segan memuji Jaehyun kali ini. Ia bahkan berinisiatif menyodorkan sepotong galbijjim dengan sumpitnya pada Jaehyun. Taeyong menyuapi Jaehyun!

Jaehyun sempat kaget, tapi segera bereaksi pada suapan Taeyong dengan menerimanya. Dengan amat- senang hati-sekali.

"Mmm... Ini bahkan lebih enak karena kau yang menyuapinya, hyung." Taeyong tersipu mendengar itu, ia hanya menyuapi bukan yang memasak, tapi senangnya seperti dipuji atas masakannya. Dua orang ini tidak sadar kalau sudah ada seorang lagi yang datang memperhatikan keakraban keduanya di meja makan.

'DUG'

Sosok itu tak sengaja menendang kaki meja didekatnya. "Aww..."

Dua orang di meja makan menoleh. Sadar dirinya malah menarik perhatian, sosok itu menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Er, hyung..."

"Minhyung! Ya ampun, aku tak mendengarmu masuk."

"Iya hyung, aku ke kamar saja ya..." Mark berbalik badan, tak jadi menyambangi dapur.

"Tunggu, kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah hyung, sama Donghyuk tadi."

"Oh ya sudah, bersih-bersih dulu, lalu tidur kalau sudah tak ada pr lagi."

"Iya, hyung..."

'Huft, seharusnya aku langsung masuk ke kamar tadi, sepertinya Jae-hyung tak suka diganggu...' Mark melongok sekali lagi pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang masih asyik di meja makan sebelum benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya. Entah Mark harus merasa senang atau khawatir karena Taeyong tampaknya senang sekali bersama Jaehyun. 'Jangan jatuh terlalu dalam hyung… '

…

"Hyung, sudah kenyang?" tanya Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong sudah berhenti makan.

Taeyong mengangguk, lidahnya menjulur sedikit untuk menjilat sisa bumbu di bibirnya. Jaehyun tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan itu. 'Aigoo, kenapa Taeyong yang begitu terlihat imut sekali... _' batin Jaehyun fanboying. Menepuk pipinya sendiri, Jaehyun berusaha keluar dari mode fanboyingnya.

"Berarti… aku dimaafkan 'kan?"

"Dimaafkan untuk apa?" Taeyong tak mengerti.

"Yang tadi siang..."

Ah, Taeyong baru paham. Ia memang sempat ngambek dan meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Johnny begitu saja tadi siang. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ia tidak jadi marah karena Yuta bilang ia akhirnya sukses menyatakan perasaan pada Winwin, walaupun belum mendapat jawabannya. Lagipula bukan salah Jaehyun dan Johnny kalau mereka muncul tiba-tiba dan salah paham dengan situasi di antaranya dan Yuta. Tapi... Kenapa juga Jaehyun dan Johnny sepertinya tak ingin Yuta menyatakan perasaan padanya?

"Hyung! Jangan melamun. Aku dimaafkan tidak?"

"E-eh, iya, maksudku tidak, maksudku... Aku tidak marah, jadi tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Huft...syukurlah. Kami, aku dan Johnny maksudku, sudah khawatir saja kalau hyung benar-benar marah. Aku minta maaf karena kami ikut campur urusanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaehyun-ah, aku tidak marah, sungguh. Ng, aku cuci piringnya dulu, ya?" Taeyong sudah mengangkat seluruh peralatan makan bekasnya dan Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Besok aku akan memanggil petugas untuk bersih-bersih seperti biasa. Apartemen ini juga sudah lama tak dibersihkan."

"Sekarang ini menjadi tugasku Jaehyun-ah."

"Tugasmu? Tunggu, maksudnya kau..."

"Ya, aku terima pekerjaan darimu, ng, jadi asisten rumah tangga. Masih berlaku 'kan tawarannya?"

"Masih, hyung! Masih!" Jaehyun terdengar kelewat antusias, tapi Taeyong lega mendengarnya karena ia tak kehilangan kesempatan bagus itu.

"Jadi hyung sudah berhenti bekerja di minimarket?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sepertinya aku tak kuat kalau harus begadang setiap malam. Aku juga jadi kehilangan waktuku untuk mengawasi Minhyung. Kalau kerja di sini 'kan aku bisa sekalian mengawasinya belajar. Anak itu, sebentar lagi akan ikut ujian. Harusnya aku menemaninya belajar dan memberinya semangat. Tapi aku malah terlalu sibuk mencari uang. Menyedihkan, ya?"

Jaehyun tersenyum seraya meraih puncak kepala Taeyong dan memberinya tepukan-tepukan ringan. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, hyung..."

Tiba-tiba Taeyong merasakan perasaan yang tak asing, Rasanya yang seperti pernah… "Apa kau pernah melakukan ini padaku sebelumnya?"

"Apa?" Jaehyun tampak tak mengerti.

"Ah, tidak aku hanya asal bicara tadi. Auh, sepertinya aku mengantuk. Setelah cuci piring, boleh aku tidur duluan?"

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong. "Tak perlu minta izinku, hyung..."

Taeyong mengangguk, lalu mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan cucian peralatan masak dan peralatan makan. Jaehyun memutuskan untuk tidak menggangu Taeyong lagi agar ia bisa cepat selesai dengan pekerjaanya dan cepat beristirahat.

.

.

Taeyong terbangun pukul lima keesokan harinya. Saat ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, ia mendapati seseorang sudah sibuk di dapur. Rambut coklat dan tubuh tinggi itu, pasti Johnny. Maka Taeyong pun tak segan untuk menyapanya, mereka seumuran jadi seharusnya lebih mudah bagi Taeyong untuk akrab dengan Johnny.

"Hai, Johnny..."

"Oh, Taeyong, sudah bangun saja..." Johnny menoleh sedikit sebelum kembali sibuk dengan sesuatu yang sedang diaduknya.

"Ya, kau juga."

"Aku memang selalu bangun pagi. Yah, siang kadang-kadang, kalau malamnya telat tidur."

"Ng, aku mandi dulu ya..." Taeyong pamit untuk mandi. Sementara dalam hati Johnny, "kenapa juga mau mandi saja bilang-bilang padaku? Mau ngajak mandi bersama, eoh?"

'PLAK' Johnny menampar pipinya sendiri karena sudah berpikir macam-macam.

Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian, tampak lebih segar dan tentunya lebih indah dipandang mata Johnny.

"Duduk sini sebentar." Ajak Johnny begitu Taeyong sudah berada tak jauh darinya. Taeyong menurut dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang Johnny di meja makan.

"Kau suka kopi?" tanya Johnny tiba-tiba.

"Ng, tidak, maksudku aku jarang minum kopi, biasanya aku minum susu, kau tahu aku 'kan pengantar susu..."

"Hm, minum susu ya, tapi kok kau tak tinggi, hm?" Johnny tersenyum jahil. Taeyong mendengus, Johnny selalu menemukan bahan ledekan untuknya.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda, jangan tersinggung. Kau tahu, tinggimu yang sekarang ini sudah pas. Sangat imut." 'Aku suka...'

Taeyong memutar matanya malas. "Jadi, kau mau apa Johnny? Kalau hanya ingin meledekku, sebaiknya aku kerjakan yang lain saja." Taeyong bangun dari duduknya, tapi buru-buru Johnny menahannya.

"Jangan kemana-kemana dulu. Duduk sebentar lagi. Setidaknya temani aku ngobrol sampai dua gelas kopi ini habis. Tadinya aku membuatkan ini untukmu, tapi karena kau bilang kau tak suka kopi, jadi aku..." Johnny memandang Taeyong dengan tatapan termemelasnya. Taeyong yang pada dasarnya memang tak tegaan akhirnya berkata. "Aku akan minum kopinya, tapi setelah itu jangan tahan aku lagi, aku mau mulai bersih-bersih." Taeyong pun duduk kembali. Diam-diam Johnny menyeringai, taktik memelasnya berhasil, Taeyong kena.

"Jadi, kau sudah berhenti bekerja di minimarket?"

"Hm."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku baru mau mulai rajin belanja di sana."

"Jangan membeli makanan instan terus."

"'Terus'? Memangnya kau tahu aku suka beli apa saja?" pancing Johnny. Sebenarnya dia ingin sesekali Taeyong menunjukkan perhatian padanya. Tapi sepertinya orang ini kelewat tidak peka. Susah sekali kalau tidak dipancing.

"Aku hanya menebak. Waktu itu kau beli banyak sekali ramyeon dan snack. Kurasa setiap kali belanja, pasti itu yang kau beli. Seharusnya kalian lebih sering memasak, toh masakan Jaehyun juga sangat enak."

Johnny segera menyambar. "Tidak sempat. Kami sebenarnya jarang di apartemen, lebih sering di luar, kecuali kalau hari libur."

"Hmm..."

Ugh, tanggapan Taeyong yang kelewat datar itu membuat Johnny gemas. Bilang apa kek begitu, misalnya "jangan makan makanan instan terus, nanti kau sakit..." yah seperti itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memasak untuk kalian."

"Uhuk, apa?" Johnny tersedak kopinya sendiri.

"Karena aku sudah mengurangi pekerjaanku, aku punya waktu untuk memasak. Kau dan Jaehyun tinggal bilang saja mau makan apa, aku akan memasakkannya."

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir apa pekerjaanku di café? Aku adalah asisten koki."

"Whoa, cool! Aku ingin makan mmm...masakan rumahan malam ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan belanja sebelum ke kampus." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya pada Johnny. Johnny masih belum paham maksud Taeyong.

"Uangnya. Untuk belanja bahan makanan. Tidak ada apapun di kulkas kalian. Dan Aku tak punya uang."

"Oh benar." Johnny masuk ke kamarnya lalu kembali dengan sekeping kartu di tangannya. "Gunakan kartu ini saja. Gunakan untuk apapun keperluanmu."

"Keperluan rumah tangga." Koreksi Taeyong.

"Tidak aku serius. Gunakan untuk membeli apapun keperluan pribadimu dan Minhyung."

"Kau meminjamkannya padaku? Tidak terima kasih, aku tak mau berhutang lagi."

Johnny menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa susah sekali bagi Taeyong menerima pemberiannya.

"Anggap saja itu gajimu, aku bayar di muka. Tinggal kau hitung terpisah mana yang untuk keperluan rumah tangga dan mana yang untuk keperluanmu sendiri. Mudah 'kan?"

"Berapa gajiku? Biar aku tidak menggunakannya melewati batas."

"Itu kita diskusikan nanti. Bukannya kau bilang mau bersih-bersih tadi?"

"Ah, iya benar. Letakkan saja gelas kotornya di wastafel, aku akan mencucinya nanti." Taeyong meninggalkan Johnny untuk mulai kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

"Huft...susah sekali berurusan dengan anak ini."

.

.

Jaehyun terbangun karena ketukan di pintu kamar, disertai suara halus yang memanggil namanya.

"Jaehyun, bangun… sarapan sudah siap..."

Jaehyun membuka pintunya dengan malas, tapi matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat membuka pintu dan mendapati pemandangan menyenangkan. Taeyong tampak cantik(?) dengan apron pink yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink alami dan garis wajahnya yang sempurna. Secara keseluruhan Jaehyun merasa seperti melihat morning angel, menciptakan sebuah senyum bodoh di wajahnya. Indah sekali ciptaan Tuhan, apalagi bibir itu...

"Jaehyun?"

"Ya, hyung?"

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat."

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya. Mata besar Taeyong kini berjarak tak lebih dari sejengkal dari matanya.

"Ya ampun! Maaf hyung!" Jaehyun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taeyong dan menutup pintu kamarnya lagi. Memang tak sopan, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk melihat Taeyong saat ini. Sepertinya otak mesumnya sempat berpikir untuk mencium bibir Taeyong tadi. Mencium? Yang benar saja, Taeyong bisa langsung angkat kaki dari sini kalau ia sampai melakukannya.

"Hhh...ada apa denganku?" Jaehyun memegangi dadanya yang sedang sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan debaran di dalam sana.

Sementara di luar pintu kamar Jaehyun, Taeyong masih berdiri dengan wajah polos tak mengerti. "Dia kenapa sih? Duh, kenapa wajahku rasanya panas sekali, ya?" Taeyong mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan, sambil berbalik kembali menuju dapur. Tak sadar kalau itu adalah pengaruh hormonnya yang aktif karena seseorang bernama Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

Taeyong sampai di kelasnya untuk kuliah hari ini. Doyoung dan Yuta juga sudah ada di kelas. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini.

"Kenapa Doyoung dan Yuta duduk berjauhan?" gumam Taeyong.

Taeyong menghampiri Yuta lebih dulu karena ia yang posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan pintu masuk. "Hai, Yuta. Bagaimana kemarin?"

Yuta yang sedang memainkan handphone mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum pada Taeyong. "Seperti yang kubilang padamu di sms, semuanya berjalan lancar, semuanya berkat latihan kita. Arigato ne... Heum, tapi Winwin masih pikir-pikir dulu katanya. Menurutmu apa dia akan menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja, kau baik dan tampan. Siapa pun pasti akan sangat senang ditembak olehmu. Hihihi..."

"Taeyong-ah… jangan membuatku malu begitu!"

"Aku serius. Hei, ayo pindah ke sana, ke dekat Doyoung." Taeyong mengajak Yuta, tapi seketika muka Yuta berubah masam.

"Tidak usah ke sana. Paling kau juga diusir."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau penasaran coba saja. Kelinci itu sedang gila."

"Hus, kalau bicara jangan sembarangan." Taeyong akhirnya meninggalkan Yuta karena Yuta tampaknya benar-benar tak mau pindah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaannya tak enak?

"Doyoung-ah..." Taeyong berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Doyoung yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya. Doyoung hanya melirik sekilas, tidak balas menyapa Taeyong atau mengatakan apapun.

"Kau marah karena aku meninggalkanmu kemarin, ya?" Taeyong mencoba bertanya karena tampaknya Doyoung tak berniat mengatakan apapun kalau tidak ditanya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kenapa diam saja? Kenapa duduk berjauhan dengan Yuta? Yuta bilang kau-"

"Bisa tidak jangan ganggu aku dulu." Doyoung memotong Taeyong tajam. Mata kelincinya yang biasanya terlihat ramah kini terlihat tak bersahabat.

"D-doyoung-ah..."

Doyoung bangkit dari duduknya, menutup buku dan membawa tasnya, pindah ke kursi paling belakang.

"Kau kenapa Doyoung-ah? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumam Taeyong. Ia menatap sedih sahabat baiknya itu.

Tidak pernah 'pertengkaran dengan sahabat' ada dalam kamus Taeyong sebelumnya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka memancing pertengkaran, karena ia adalah tipe pengalah. Yah, kecuali dengan Mark.

Jadi, saat seperti ini ia mendapati dua sahabatnya duduk saling berjauhan dengan suasana tak mengenakkan, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Apakah ia harus duduk dekat Yuta? Dekat Doyoung? Atau ikut-ikutan duduk sendirian? Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Duduk di sini saja Taeyong-ah." ajak salah seorang teman sekelas Taeyong, salah satu dari si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin.

"Kwang...min?" tebak Taeyong pada yang bicara. Sebenarnya ia masih sulit membedakan keduanya, walaupun sudah hampir tiga tahun sekelas.

"Yap. Duduk di sini saja. Kau pasti bingung memilih di antara Yuta dan Doyoung 'kan?"

"Yah begitulah..." Taeyong mulai mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kwangmin. "Kalian tahu kenapa Doyoung dan Yuta-"

"Kau tidak tahu sih, apa yang terjadi sebelum kau datang." Sambar Youngmin tiba-tiba membuat Taeyong penasaran.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hm, kami juga tak tahu sih apa yang mereka bicarakan karena mereka bicara berdua saja di belakang. Tapi melihat ekspresi keduanya, sepertinya tidak bagus. Kurasa mereka bertengkar." Jelas Youngmin.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang. Apa ini masih berhubungan dengan masalah kemarin? Ia kira masalah kemarin tidak akan berbuntut panjang. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Doyoung dan Yuta?

.

.

"Kalian mau makan apa? Aku yang pesan, ya?" Taeyong berbaik hati menawarkan pada Doyoung dan Yuta. Dengan susah payah tadi akhirnya ia berhasil membawa keduanya duduk bersama di kantin. Doyoung tampak enggan memandang Yuta sama sekali, sementara Yuta terlihat tak terlalu peduli.

"Aku tidak makan. Kau saja." Doyoung menolak tawaran Taeyong. Taeyong beralih pada Yuta yang belum memberi jawaban. "Aku tak usah. Nanti aku akan makan dengan Winwin." jawab Yuta santai. Doyoung mendengus mendengarnya.

"Apa masalahmu?" Yuta tak terima karena jelas sekali Doyoung mendengus untuknya.

"Apa? Memangnya aku punya masalah?" Balas Doyoung tak kalah sengit.

"E-eh, kalian jangan-"

"Tentu saja kau punya masalah Kim Doyoung! Kau ini sahabatku atau bukan? Seharusnya kau ikut senang kalau aku senang!"

"Senang? Ya! Pergi saja sana temui Winwinmu! Tak usah berteman dengan 'orang yang tidak senang kalau temannya senang' lagi." Doyoung berdiri, bersiap pergi, tapi Taeyong menahannya. "Doyoung-ah, kita bicarakan dulu baik-baik. Kita selesaikan sebelum-"

"Lepaskan tanganku, Lee Taeyong." Lagi-lagi Doyoung memotong tajam. "Kau sama saja dengan orang itu." Doyoung memandang Yuta sinis.

"Apa-"

"Ya! Jangan salahkan Taeyong untuk keegoisanmu, Kim Doyoung!" Yuta ikut berdiri, balas memandang sengit Doyoung. Tangannya sudah mengepal, siap melayang kapan saja.

"Yuta, hentikan. Doyoung-ah!" Ketika Taeyong beralih pada Yuta sesaat, Doyoung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Langkahnya yang sengaja dibuat buru-buru jelas sekali mengisyaratkan ia tak ingin diikuti.

Yuta menendang kaki meja, menimbulkan suara keras dan getaran pada benda-benda di atas meja. Taeyong sampai melonjak kaget dibuatnya. Beberapa pasang mata di kantin sempat melihat mereka, tapi segera kembali sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Yuta jangan pergi juga. Katakan sesuatu padaku..." Taeyong meminta putus asa.

"Maaf, Taeyong-ah. Haaah... Mood ku sedang jelek. Aku akan cerita, tapi nanti. Sampai jumpa, aku akan menemui Winwin untuk memperbaiki mood-ku." Sama seperti Doyoung, Yuta pun meninggalkan Taeyong.

"Yuta-ya..."

"Eoh?" Yuta menoleh karena Taeyong memanggilnya dengan suara super memelas.

"Jangan biarkan ini berlarut-larut. Aku tak mau persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena hal sepele."

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Yuta memberikan senyumnya. Seperti julukan orang-orang terhadapnya. Senyum itu adalah healing smile, senyum yang menyembuhkan, yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi Taeyong tahu si pemilik senyum itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Kuharap begitu..."

.

.

"Eoh, Taeyong? Kau sudah pulang?" Pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab sebenarnya karena si penanya sudah menemukan sendiri jawabannya dengan melihat yang ditanyai itu tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Hmm..." Karena Taeyong sedang fokus pada masakannya, ia pun hanya menjawab sekenanya pertanyaan Johnny.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Johnny mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Tidak, baru sampai setengah jam yang lalu."

"Sudah tak ada kuliah memangnya?"

"Ya, dosenku tidak masuk."

"Ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang kau sedang gusar?"

"Ap-aku...tidak- yah... kurasa kau benar."

"Benar apa?"

"Johnny..."

"Oke, oke hanya bercanda. Keberatan cerita padaku?"

Taeyong menceritakan soal Yuta dan Doyoung yang masih membuatnya galau sampai saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua - atau mungkin bertiga termasuk dirinya, tengah terlibat perang dingin yang sangat tidak nyaman. Dan itu semua harus terpotong oleh akhir pekan yang membuat mereka bertiga tidak bisa bertemu sampai tiga hari lagi, di hari Senin nanti. Mungkin Taeyong sebaiknya mengajak kumpul Doyoung dan Yuta, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mereka dipaksa datang pun sepertinya tak akan berhasil. Taeyong akan memberikan waktu pada Doyoung dan Yuta dulu untuk mendinginkan kepala dan menyadari bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak bertengkar.

"Apa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kau hampir 'ditembak' Yuta itu?" Nada pertanyaannya memang bercanda, tapi Taeyong merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari kalimat Johnny.

"Jangan sebut begitu. Kami hanya latihan. Dan lagi, aku tak tahu, mungkin ada, mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak mengerti Doyoung tiba-tiba memusuhi Yuta dan akhirnya memusuhiku juga."

"I don't know wether I should tell you about this or not, but... Doyoung yang memberi tahu soal kau dan Yuta padaku. Maksudku, Doyoung yang mengirim fotomu dan Yuta yang sedang berpegangan tangan padaku." 'Dan lalu kami geger, yah kami, aku dan Jaehyun maksudnya.' lanjut batin Johnny. "Take a look!" Johnny menunjukkan handphonenya.

Mata Taeyong yang sudah besar makin membesar. "Kau serius? Doyoung yang melakukannya? Kenapa kau baru mengatakan ini padaku?"

"Kupikir kalau aku mengatakannya sebagai pembelaan diriku, kau akan semakin membenciku karena... mengadu domba kau dan temanmu?"

"Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya aku harus tahu. Aku tak petunjuk apapun soal masalah ini dan info darimu cukup membantu. Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya Johnny… Tapi, kenapa Doyoung melakukan ini, ya?" Taeyong masih memandang fotonya dan Yuta di handphone Johnny. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan salah paham. Apa Winwin juga melihat foto ini? Kasihan anak itu, pasti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Yuta. Tunggu, apa Yuta juga tahu soal ini? Kalau Yuta tahu, mungkinkah ini sebabnya ia bertengkar dengan Do-

"Hei, sudah jangan dilihat terus! Tadinya mau langsung kuhapus saja foto siala- ehm! foto ini." Johnny merebut kembali handphonenya, sekaligus menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak dihapus?" tanya Taeyong dengan wajah polos-minta-diterkamnya itu.

"Tentu saja..." 'karena kau manis sekali di foto ini, tinggal crop Yuta, beres.' "untuk barang bukti!" Johnny berusaha mati-matian menutupi isi hati yang sebenarnya.

Taeyong tertawa, selain karena wajah Johnny sangat lucu saat mengatakannya. Taeyong juga merasa Johnny sedang menyindirnya yang seorang mahasiswa hukum. "Memang aku tak akan percaya kalau tak ada barang bukti. Kau bisa saja..."

'Apanya yang lucu?' batin Johnny, tapi ia ikut tertawa juga pada akhirnya. Karena suara tawa Taeyong telah menjadi candu baginya. Ia ingin mendengar suara itu terus-menerus.

"Tapi...aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Doyoung marah pada Yuta? Kalau Yuta yang marah pada Doyoung, itu mungkin saja, karena hampir saja rencana Yuta untuk Winwin gagal karena foto itu. Tapi pada akhirnya 'kan Yuta berhasil dan mereka sudah hampir jadian. Lalu, kalau Doyoung memang merasa bersalah karena hampir menggagalkan rencana Yuta, dia tinggal minta maaf 'kan? Doyoung pasti tak berniat jahat pada awalnya dan dia bukan tipe orang yang sulit untuk meminta maaf." Taeyong berceloteh panjang lebar, tampak sangat penasaran, seperti anak kecil.

"Itu mudah saja. Dia cemburu."

"Apa? Cemburu?"

"Ya... Cemburu."

"Cemburu pada siapa?"

Duh, ingin sekali Johnny menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Masa begitu saja Taeyong tidak mengerti?

"Tanya saja pada Doyoung, oke?" Johnny menyentil dahi Taeyong. Si pemilik dahi protes sambil cemberut imut.

Johnny memilih mengalihkan topik sebelum kembali jatuh dalam pesona imut Lee Taeyong. "Oh ya, bisa kau bungkuskan masakanmu untukku? Aku ada siaran radio malam ini, jadi aku akan makan malam di sana." Johnny bersiap memasuki kamar mandi. "Kotak makannya ada di kitchen set. Tolong ya, Taeyongi. Aku mandi dulu~" Johnny memberikan kedipannya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan berkedip, Seo Johnny? Taeyong menyusulmu ke dalam begitu?

.

.

"Ugh! Kenapa tinggi sekali sih?" Taeyong berjinjit untuk mencapai kotak makan yang ditaruh di rak paling atas kitchen set. "Siapa yang meletakannya di atas sini. Huft..." Taeyong berhenti berjinjit untuk mengistirahatkan tangan dan kakinya yang ia paksa memanjang seketika. "Jaehyun atau Johnny pasti bisa mencapainya karena mereka tinggi. Benar-benar tak punya belas kasihan pada orang-orang sepertiku... Ayo, sedikit lagi, Taeyong-ah..." Taeyong kembali memanjangkan tangannya, tapi sebelum ia sempat mencapai kotak makan itu, ada tangan lain yang lebih cepat mengambilnya.

"Mau mengambil ini hyung?" Taeyong menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyun tepat di belakangnya, jarak tubuh mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat Taeyong berdebar. "Jae-jaehyun... Iya, terima kasih."

Tunggu, sejak kapan Jaehyun ada di belakangnya? Apa Jaehyun juga mendengar keluhannya soal...ah, betapa malunya Taeyong sekarang.

"Buat kau apakan kotak makan itu, hyung? Kami menaruhnya di atas karena hampir tak pernah kami gunakan." Jaehyun mengklarifikasi soal keluhan Taeyong tadi. Taeyong jadi tak enak hati.

"Er...itu Johnny minta dibawakan bekal. Dia nanti ada siaran radio 'kan, jadi makan malamnya minta dibungkus saja katanya."

"Ck, manja sekali. Biasanya juga dia makan di restoran fast food di sebelah gedung siaran!"

.

.

"Taeyong-hyung, kau benar tidak mau ikut?"

"Iya."

"Yakin?"

"Iya."

"Kami mau main ski loh."

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah hyung...ikut..."

Jaehyun sudah merengek pada Taeyong sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia dan Johnny memang sudah berencana sejak jauh-jauh hari untuk pergi main ski akhir pekan ini. Jaehyun, yang tak ingin terjebak berdua saja dengan Johnny yang pasti akan flirting dengan gadis-gadis nanti, memaksa Taeyong untuk ikut.

"Sudah kubilang Jaehyun, aku di rumah saja. Aku tak bisa main ski dan aku-"

"Tak mau bersenang-senang tanpa Minhyung, yeah, kau sudah katakan itu tadi."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih memaksaku."

"Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada kau, hyung. Lagipula sudah kubilang, kalau anak itu tidak sekolah pasti sudah kuajak. Setelah ujian aku janji akan mengajak Minhyung jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat yang bagus. Bagaimana?"

"Tetap tidak, Jaehyun. Dengar ya, sebenarnya aku punya masalah serius soal...mabuk kendaraan." Ragu-ragu Taeyong mengakuinya.

"Eoh? Kau, mabuk kendaraan?"

"Ya, kalau hanya naik mobil sebentar sih tak masalah, tapi kalau jauh-jauh aku bisa... mengotori mobilmu."

"Pffft...hahahhahaha..."

"Ya! Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Maaf, hyung, maaf... Ya ampun, kau hidup di Seoul hyung, tapi mabuk kendaraan? Kalau kau hidup di gunung baru aku percaya."

"Biar saja! Sudah sana berangkat! Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku! Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Mencuci, membersihkan lantai, membersihkan kamar mandi, membereskan kamar. Kalau kalian tak ada, aku lebih leluasa melakukannya."

"Aye, aye, hyung. Kau terdengar seperti ibu rumah tangga sungguhan sekarang. Aku jadi ingin menikahimu suatu hari nanti." Jaehyun hanya bercanda dan asal bicara, tapi efeknya ternyata berbeda bagi Taeyong. Menikah dengan Jaehyun? Ya ampun...hati Taeyong harap tenang, Jaehyun hanya bercanda… atau tidak?

.

.

"Jay, angkat teleponmu itu. Berisik sekali dari tadi."

"Ah, paling juga bocah galak itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai sering menggangguku."

"Siapa? Yerim?"

"Hu-uh..."

"Tapi kurasa tulisan di handphonemu itu 'Eomma' bukan 'Yerim'."

"Eh? Serius?" Jaehyun yang tadinya mengabaikan handphonenya di dasbor mobil, langsung buru-buru mengambilnya. Benar saja, termasuk yang sekarang ini, sudah ada tiga panggilan masuk dari ibunya.

"Gawat, gawat, gawat! Yoboseyo, Eom-"

"Ya! Kemana saja kau anak malas? Jangan bilang kau baru bangun!"

"Ti-tidak eomma... Aku sedang di jalan, bersama Johnny. Kami mau ke-"

"Eomma sudah di lobby apartemenmu."

"Apartemen?!"

"Ya, mau ke mana pun sekarang kau dan Johnny, cepatlah pulang. Eomma akan menunggu di dalam apartemen saja."

"Ta-tapi eomma-"

"Beri tahu passwordnya sekarang!"

...

"Aish, sial! Cepat putar balik! Gawat sekali!"

"Ada apa?"

"Eomma datang ke apartemen kita."

"Lalu?"

"Taeyong hyung!"

"Kau belum cerita pada eommamu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri eommaku seperti apa!"

"Shit!" Mendekati putaran balik, Johnny memutar setir dengan cepat sehingga Jeepnya langsung berbalik arah, tak ia pedulikan klaksonan mobil-mobil di belakangnya.

"Cool!" Masih sempat-sempatnya Jaehyun memuji skill menyetir Johnny.

"Cepat telepon Taeyong, peringatkan dia."

Jaehyun menelepon Taeyong beberapa kali, tapi tak ada jawaban. "Aish! Kurasa kita harus belikan handphone baru untuknya. Dia hampir tak pernah menjawab teleponku."

.

.

Taeyong sedang membersihkan ruang tamu saat suara pintu depan dibuka mengagetkannya. 'Siapa? Masa Minhyung sudah pulang sih? Atau Jaehyun dan Johnny balik lagi?'

Taeyong menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap meja. Sambil masih membawa lap mejanya, ia pun mendekati pintu depan. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian kembali... lagi?"

"Kau siapa?"

Seorang wanita yang masih tampak cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi berdiri di pintu masuk. Dilihat dari penampilannya, jelas sekali ia seorang sosialita. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki tubuhnya dipenuhi barang-barang branded.

"Sa-saya..." Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong merasa gugup, merasa terintimidasi dengan kharisma dan aura wanita di depannya ini. Wajah cantik yang anggun, kulit seputih salju, dan tatapan tajam yang entah kenapa terasa familiar bagi Taeyong.

"Ini apartemen anakku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ah, jadi wanita ini adalah ibu Jaehyun. Ya, penampilan wanita ini terasa familiar karena ia mirip dengan Jaehyun.

"Saya..." Taeyong mencari jawaban yang sekiranya tidak akan membuatnya diusir dari apartemen ini. "...Lee Taeyong, asisten rumah tangga di sini. Saya sedang bersih-bersih."

Ibu Jaehyun mengamati Taeyong dari atas sampai bawah. Taeyong dibuat semakin gugup karena pandangan yang seolah menelanjanginya itu.

'Tampaknya bukan orang jahat yang perlu dicurigai,' menurut ibu Jaehyun. Ia pun memilih percaya saja pada Taeyong. "Oh, begitu... Lanjutkan bersih-bersihnya kalau begitu. Jangan sampai ada debu yang tertinggal. Aku alergi debu. Aku akan kembali setelah kau selesai. Kuberi waktu 10 menit."

"Y-ya, nyonya." Taeyong membungkuk dalam sampai ibu Jaehyun hilang dari pandangannya. Refleks Taeyong menghembuskan napas lega setelahnya.

"Harus cepat-cepat selesaikan ini dan jangan buat kesalahan Lee Taeyong atau kau akan kembali tak punya tempat tinggal. Semangat!" Taeyong menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Kenapa pakai macet sih? Tadi waktu berangkat tidak."

"Jalurnya berbeda, bodoh!" Johnny kadang heran, Jaehyun yang jenius itu bisa jadi bodoh kalau sudah menyangkut Taeyong. Ya, Johnny paham sekali Jaehyun pasti cemas karena Taeyong. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Tentu saja ia juga cemas. Tapi ia lebih cemas karena Jaehyun mencemaskan Taeyong. Bingung? Johnny juga. Jadi, ia lebih memilih mengosongkan pikirannya sejenak.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Nyonya Song, ibu Jaehyun, sambil menyesap tehnya yang sudah dibuat Taeyong dengan susah payah. Banyak sekali syaratnya. Harus diseduh dengan suhu air antara 70 sampai 80, takaran tehnya pun harus tepat satu sendok teh, dengan jenis teh khusus yang untungnya tersedia di lemari penyimpanan, disajikannya harus dengan cangkir ukuran tertentu dan tanpa gula.

"Saya baru mulai bekerja di sini dua hari yang lalu, Nyonya." Taeyong tidak bohong, ia memang baru menerima pekerjaan asisten rumah tangga ini malam dua hari yang lalu.

"Jadi, kau baru di sini? Hmm, kerjamu lumayan. Aku tak pernah mendapati ruangan ini lebih harum sebelumnya."

"Terima kasih, nyonya..."

"Tapi ingat, walaupun kau bilang Jaehyun sendiri yang memperkerjakanmu. Aku tak segan untuk memecatmu kalau kerjamu tidak bagus."

"I-iya nyonya..."

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi tunangan Jaehyun juga akan datang kemari. Kau harus siapkan- blablabla..."

Taeyong tak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ibu Jaehyun selanjutnya karena ia malah melamunkan kata-kata 'tunangan Jaehyun'. Sejak kapan Jaehyun punya tunangan? Kenapa Jaehyun tak pernah membicarakannya? Tapi siapa dirinya sampai Jaehyun harus memberi tahukan itu padanya? Kenapa juga Taeyong merasa kecewa? Demi apapun Taeyong bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedih.

'Jaehyun punya tunangan?'

 **TBC**

Semakin aneh dan semakin sinetron. Ampuni hamba… Ini udah yang tercepat yg bisa diupdate, meskipun gaje dan yah… gitu deh. Ke depannya bener-bener gabisa janji banget bakal update tiap minggu. Huhuhu… this story seems to be very long. Long way to go for both Jaeyong an Johnyong!

Daaaaan, ganyangka bakal banyak yang "ketipu" sama aksi penembakan Yuta ke TY. Padahal ku kira hint nya udah cukup jelas loh. Inget ini:

 _"Sudahlah Johnny, nanti Taeyong juga kembali. Doyoung bilang Taeyong dibawa pergi Yuta, padahal Yuta menyuruh Winwin datang ke sini. Berarti nanti ia akan kembali ke sini 'kan?" Jaehyun berusaha melerai sebelum terjadi perkelahian sungguhan._

Di situ kan Jae bilang Yuta nyuruh Winwin buat ke kantin. Jadi sebenernya Yuta ada rencananya adalah buat Winwin, bukan TY. Yuwin for the win!

Entah harus merasa senang atau ngga karena pada "ketipu". Buat yang mengharapkan ada Yutae mianhae, ga akan ada Yutae in a romantic relationship here, cukup friendship aja ya. Mungkin di ff lain nanti bakal dibikin Yutae atau Tae with everyone lah, pokoknya tae!uke wkwk.

Thanks for reviewing: **6194** **,** **ExileZee** **,** **Jaeyong Twins** **,** **KSYJaeyong** **,** **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **,** **,** **Yongyongieee** **,** **suki-chan07** **,** **namminra 6v6** **,** **ReffaJaeshn** **,** **kiddongim** **,** **livanna shin** **,** **mbafujo** **,** **Cheon Yi** **,** **BootyPeachy** **,** **JLuna Yoolie99** **,** **Jaeyong Princess 2** **.**

I never bored to tell how grateful I am for your review. Seneng banget setiap ada pemberitahuan review yg masuk. But Luv u all readers!


	7. Chapter 6

**This Is Not Cinderella Story (Chapter 6)**

Taeyong mengusap keringatnya sambil menunggu air untuk supnya mendidih. Di luar cuaca boleh dingin, tapi di dalam sini sangat panas. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada meja dapur, lelah. Sulit sekali bekerja sesuai keinginan ibu Jaehyun. Perfeksionis. Satu kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan ibu Jaehyun dalam urusan masak-memasak. Pantas saja masakan Jaehyun bisa seenak yang dirasakannya kemarin. Pasti ia dilatih secara spartan oleh ibunya.

"Sudah kau potong semua sayuran dan dagingnya?"

Sekali lagi ibu Jaehyun menyambangi dapur. Sebenarnya Taeyong sudah cukup lega tadi karena nyonya besar itu lebih memilih menunggu anaknya pulang di ruang tamu, tapi saat ia datang ke dapur lagi, Taeyong kembali diserang gugup.

"Su-sudah nyonya..."

Ibu Jaehyun melihat-lihat potongan sayur yang dibuat Taeyong, lalu berdecak. "Potongannya masih kurang halus. Berikan pisaunya padaku. Biar kutunjukkan yang benar bagaimana."

Taeyong menyerahkan pisau dapur pada ibu Jaehyun yang diterimanya dengan gerakan anggun- "Eomma! Jangan bunuh Taeyong-hyung!"

Dua orang di dapur menoleh saat suara laki-laki yang terdengar panik menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Eomma… Jangan bunuh Taeyong-hyung, kumohon..." Jaehyun menghampiri dua orang itu dengan napas terengah. Sementara dua orang yang dihampiri menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa yang mau kubunuh anak nakal!" Tangan ibu Jaehyun siap melayang dengan pisau masih dalam genggamannya.

"Eomma, pisaunya, pisaunya… taruh dulu..." Jaehyun melindungi kepalanya dari tangan ibunya yang berbahaya. Ibu Jaehyun meletakkan pisau, memberi isyarat pada Taeyong untuk melanjutkan memasak dan menjewer Jaehyun sembari menyeretnya ke ruang tamu.

Johnny yang baru muncul tak lama kemudian menyapa ibu Jaehyun singkat sebelum beranjak ke dapur. "Sudah bertemu ibu Jaehyun?" tanya Johnny pada Taeyong. Melihat senyum garing Taeyong, sedikit banyak Johnny paham apa yang terjadi. "Yah, ibu Jaehyun memang begitu. Maklumi saja."

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mulai memasukkan sayuran untuk supnya selagi bertanya, "kalian sungguhan tak jadi pergi main ski?"

"Menurutmu? Kami tak mungkin meninggalkanmu terjebak di sini bersama...nenek sihir." Johnny sengaja membisikkan dua kata terakhirnya. Setelahnya Johnny terkekeh dan mulai mendekati Taeyong untuk melihat apa yang dimasaknya.

"Kau sedang masak apa?" Masakan Taeyong telah menjadi salah satu makanan favorit Johnny, jadi ia selalu mengantisipasi itu.

"Sup daging dan sayuran."

"Mmm... Kelihatannya enak. Tapi jangan tersinggung ya kalau ibu Jaehyun tak mau memakannya. Dia sangat sensutif soal rasa masakan."

"Ya, aku tahu." Taeyong sudah mengalaminya sendiri ngomong-ngomong. "Ng, Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu soal...mm…"

"Apa? Soal mengapa aku sangat tampan hari ini?" Asal Johnny, ia berusaha bercanda karena Taeyong tampaknya masih ragu untuk bicara.

"Ish, bukan! Aku hanya penasaran, apa benar Jaehyun sudah… punya tunangan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Taeyong terkejut dengan pertanyaan Johnny, belum lagi ekspresi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Ya, karena... ingin tahu saja. Kau tak mau jawab juga tak apa. Aku tidak benar-benar penasaran." Taeyong urung ingin tahu lebih jauh, sepertinya memang itu bukan urusannya untuk tahu. Taeyong berpaling pada masakannya, namun Johnny memegang lengannya memaksanya berbalik lagi menghadap Johnny.

"Apa kau khawatir Jaehyun memiliki tunangan? Apa itu membuatmu tak suka?" Sedikit menuntut, Johnny tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan ini.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Taeyong yang kembali terkejut lalu berubah sendu membuat Johnny merasa kekhawatirannya menjadi nyata. Taeyong memiliki perasaan pada Jaehyun? Apakah ia cemburu?

"Ti-tidak... Aku hanya... Maafkan aku karena lancing." Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya. Mulutnya bisa berkata tidak, tapi mata jernihnya mengatakan lain. Johnny tahu sekali itu, karena selama ini diam-diam ia selalu mengamati Taeyong.

Menyadari Taeyong yang tampak tak nyaman, Johnny melepaskan pegangannya dan mengendurkan suaranya. "Tak apa. Aku juga tidak tahu. Memangnya kau dengar dari mana Jaehyun punya tunangan?"

"Ibunya mengatakan padaku, tunangan Jaehyun akan datang sebentar lagi." pelan Taeyong, mulai menguasai dirinya lagi.

"DEMI APA?!" Ingin mengumpat, Johnny tahan sebisa mungkin karena sedang berada di depan Taeyong. Sepertinya yang di ruang tamu pun tidak berbeda jauh keadaannya.

"Eomma! Yang benar saja! Eomma tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak begitu."

"Apa maksudmu sepihak, Jaehyuni? Eomma sudah mengatakan kalau kalian akan menikah, setelah dia lulus kuliah. Eomma harap kau tak lupa janjimu pada eomma."

"Eomma... Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikahi adikku sendiri?"

"Berhenti beralasan Jaehyun. Yerim bukan adikmu dan akan menjadi istrimu kelak. Belajarlah untuk mencintainya. Kau tahu 'kan tak ada yang tak bisa kau lakukan kalau kau mau belajar."

"Eomma..."

"Sekarang, persiapkan dirimu, Yerim akan datang sebentar lagi."

Jaehyun ingin berdebat lebih jauh, tapi ia tahu tak ada gunanya berdebat sekarang. Ia harus mencari cara lain kalau ingin lolos dari perjodohan konyol ini.

Sementara itu di dapur, Taeyong memandang heran Johnny. Ia dan Johnny memang mendengar pembicaraan Jaehyun dan ibunya barusan. Tapi reaksinya tidak seheboh Johnny.

Johnny terus-terusan mengumpat setelah mendengar percakapan tadi. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi soal mengumpat di depan Taeyong. Taeyong tak tahu saja, di dalam dirinya, Johnny tengah berperang batin. Apakah ia harus prihatin atau justru senang?

.

.

"Hhhh…" Mark menghela napas setelah melihat sesuatu di handphonenya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghyuk yang memang selalu berada di sekitaran Mark.

"Taeyong hyung bilang, jangan pulang ke apartemen dulu hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Hyung tidak bilang detailnya, tapi katanya sedang ada masalah dan akan lebih runyam kalau aku pulang."

"Lalu kau akan pulang ke mana?"

"Ke mana lagi..." Mark menatap Donghyuk memelas.

"Ke rumahku? Menginap di rumahku? Yeaaayy!" Donghyuk mengguncang-guncang bahu Mark saking senangnya. "Karena malam ini malam minggu, ayo main game semalaman!" Donghyuk berkata dengan antusias. Kelewat antusias sebenarnya karena ia mulai mendaftar apa-apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Mark nanti malam.

"Sebelum pulang, kita beli snack dulu yang banyak. Tenang saja aku yang traktir!"

Mark memutar matanya malas. "Lee Donghyuk. Jangan berlebihan deh, sudah bertemu denganku setiap hari juga."

"Ya, tapi 'kan kalau di rumah aku kangen Mark~" Donghyuk merajuk manja dengan gaya centilnya. Tak lupa tangannya menggelayuti lengan Mark

"Aigoo... Sepertinya kau perlu ke dokter."

"Waeee? Aku sehat-sehat saja!"

"Jiwamu yang tidak sehat."

"Ck. Serius deh, mau main game semalaman tidak? Kuajak Jeno dan Jaemin sekalian, nih."

"Eh, tidak usah!" Mark cepat-cepat mencegah Donghyuk yang hampir saja menuju meja duo-J itu.

"Heung?"

"Aku tak suka kalau ramai-ramai. Kita berdua saja cukup." Jawab Mark pelan, tapi penuh penekanan. Donghyuk agak terkejut sebenarnya mendengar kalimat Mark itu, tapi sebuah senyum jahil telah terkembang di bibirnya.

"Eiiii... Apa ini?" Donghyuk dengan sengaja menyenggol Mark, senyum jahilnya semakin menjadi. "Kalau mau berduaan saja dengan Donghyuki bilang, tak usah malu-malu begitu. Hahaha..." Donghyuk tertawa keras sekali, puas meledek Mark yang wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Ya! Lee Donghyuk!"

.

.

Taeyong sedang mencuci peralatan bekas makan dan masak saat ia mendengar ada seseorang datang. Sepertinya itu adalah tunangan atau lebih tepatnya calon tunangan Jaehyun, karena pada dasarnya Jaehyun memang belum bertunangan dengan gadis itu. Tapi akan segera, benar-benar segera karena kalau tak salah dengar tadi, pesta pertunangan mereka akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

Taeyong cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena ia harus menyuguhi tamu yang baru datang dan ia juga penasaran seperti apa rupa tunangan Jaehyun itu.

"Sayang, kenapa baru datang setelah kami selesai makan siang?" Suara ibu Jaehyun terdengar menyambut calon tunangan Jaehyun itu.

"Maaf, imo, tiba-tiba saja jadwal pemotretannya diperpanjang. Aku benar-benar menyesal, padahal tadinya kukira bisa makan siang bersama imo dan oppa."

"Tak apa, sayang. Ayo duduk dulu. Kau mau minum apa? Biar imo minta pelayan siapkan."

"Eoh? Jaehyun-oppa punya pelayan?"

"Ya, baru bekerja, tapi kerjanya sudah lumay-"

"Bukan pelayan, eomma. Taeyong-hyung adalah asistenKU." koreksi Jaehyun yang juga ada di sana dengan menekankan pada bagian "–ku" nya. Taeyong yang tengah bersiap mendapat perintah cukup terharu mendengarnya karena ia tahu Jaehyun tak ingin dirinya dianggap rendah.

"Apa bedanya? Sudahlah, Jaehyun memang sedang sensitif. Kau belum jawab mau minum apa, Yerim-ah?"

"Eum... Jus buah saja, imo. Aku sedang diet soalnya. Hehe."

"Aigoo, anak cantik, kau tak perlu diet lagi, sudah mungil begini."

"Tuntutan pekerjaan imo."

Jaehyun memutar matanya bosan mendengar perbincangan dua orang wanita di depannya, tentang Yerim yang jadi model salah satu merek terkenal seragam sekolah atau apapun itu. Sampai akhirnya Taeyong datang membawakan jus pesanan Yerim. Otomatis senyum terkembang di bibir Jaehyun. Apalagi entah memang sengaja atau tidak, saat ia ingin membantu menggeser gelas yang baru saja diletakkan Taeyong di meja, tangannya menyentuh bahkan hampir memegang tangan Taeyong yang masih menempel di gelas. Sengatan listrik menyenangkan pun dirasakan keduanya. Cepat-cepat Taeyong menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik nampan lebar sebelum membungkuk dan berlalu ke dapur. Kejadian tadi rupanya tak luput dari mata tajam ibu Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-ah, dari mana kau mengenal Taeyong itu, apa kau menyewanya dari agensi pembantu?"

Mendengar nama Taeyong disebut membuat Jaehyun tersedak minumannya. "Eomma, berhenti menyebutnya pembantu dan ganti dengan asisten saja."

"Ya, terserah. Jawab saja pertanyaan eomma." Kalau sudah bertanya ibu Jaehyun pasti harus mendengar jawabannya.

Jaehyun menghela napas dalam sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya Taeyong-hyung adalah seniorku di kampus. Dia satu tahun di atasku. Belum lama ini rumahnya kebakaran sehingga ia tak punya tempat tinggal, jadi-"

"Dia tinggal di sini?" potong ibu Jaehyun, entah kenapa Jaehyun jadi gugup padahal tadi ia sudah memberanikan diri untuk jujur. "Dia yang memohon untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Ti-tidak eomma, aku yang menawarinya. Dan aku juga yang menawarinya pekerjaan asisten rumah tangga." Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya menunggu reaksi dari ibunya.

"Oh, begitu."

Reaksi yang ternyata jauh dari yang dikhawatirkan Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Kalau begitu dia adalah tanggung jawabmu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya atau dia berbuat macam-macam, jangan harap bantuan dari eomma untuk mengatasinya. Membiarkan orang asing tinggal di rumahmu itu sebenarnya beresiko, jadi kalau ada kerusakan, kehilangan, dan lain sebagainya itu menjadi urusanmu sendiri." Ibu Jaehyun kelihatannya memang galak dan tegas, tapi sebenarnya ia peduli.

"Ya, eomma. Taeyong hyung adalah tanggung jawabku." Untuk yang satu ini Jaehyun bisa menjawab dengan mantap.

"Waah... Oppa keren sekali!" pekik Yerim tiba-tiba. Sepertinya gadis remaja yang baru saja lulus SMA itu dibuat kagum oleh kemantapan jawaban Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja, sayang, Jaehyun adalah calon suami yang terbaik untukmu 'kan?"

Yerim tertawa canggung, sepertinya kata 'calon suami' pun masih cukup asing baginya. "Ya, imo, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pendidikanku dulu sebelum siap menjadi istri oppa."

"Hmm... Take your time, dear…"

.

.

"Jadi... Bagaimana 'tunangan' Jaehyun?" Johnny bertanya sekembalinya Taeyong dari mengantar minuman.

"Oh, dia cantik, manis, dan juga imut..." jawab Taeyong tanpa berpikir lama karena memang seperti itulah yang dipikirkannya.

'Itu adalah deskripsi dirimu sendiri Lee Taeyong...' Johnny senyum-senyum sendiri mengatakan itu di dalam hatinya.

"...dan kalau aku tak salah dengar dia baru lulus SMA?"

"Ya, dia seumuran dengan Minhyung."

"Benarkah? Tapi dia sudah lulus?"

"Ya, dia sekolah di luar negeri, tahun ajaran sudah berakhir sebelum liburan musim panas yang lalu. Dia baru ke sini menjelang ujian penerimaan mahasiswa baru karena ia ingin melanjutkan kuliah di sini."

"Itu kau tahu banyak! Tadi katanya kau tak tahu soal tunangan Jaehyun?"

"Memang tidak tahu. Aku dan Jaehyun sudah mengenal Yerim dari kecil. Jadi, aku cukup tahu riwayat hidupnya. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar tak menyangka anak itu yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jaehyun."

'Oh, jadi Jaehyun sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil… Mereka pasti sudah kenal dekat sekali ya... Tapi kenapa Jaehyun sepertinya tak ingin dijodohkan…? Kenapa juga dijodohkannya dengan Jaehyun? Kenapa tidak dengan Johnny? Kenapa hidup mereka seperti di drama-drama saja sih…?'

"Hei, Taeyong, jangan melamun."

"E-eh, iya..." ' dan kenapa juga aku ingin tahu?'

.

.

Mobil Johnny baru saja memasuki lingkungan apartemen saat matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar. Sosok jangkung berambut oranye itu..."Ah, bunny boy!"

"TIN...TIN..."

Johnny menglaksoni orang itu tanpa perasaan. Tentu saja yang diklaksoni terkejut bukan main, sedang berjalan santai di trotoar, tiba-tiba ada yang mencari keributan.

Johnny mulai menurunkan kaca mobilnya saat si bunny boy alias Doyoung menatap sinis mobilnya. "Mau ke mana, bunny boy?"

Wajah Doyoung yang tadinya tampak ingin marah-marah melunak saat mengenali orang di dalam mobil Jeep itu. Orang ini adalah salah satu tujuannya datang kemari.

Doyoung yang biasanya cerewet tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. "Ng, itu… aku..." Doyoung tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya di situ saja atau bagaimana dan Johnny sepertinya membaca gelagat itu. "Hei, naik saja dulu. Tak enak bicara di pinggir jalan." Doyoung pun menurut tanpa penolakan.

"Kau mau menemui Taeyong?" Tebak Johnny.

Doyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk tapi kemudian ia sadar Johnny tak mungkin melihat anggukannya, makanya ia menjawab. "Ya. Aku mau meminta maaf padanya."

"Oh..."

"...padamu juga."

"Eh? Aku juga? Memangnya kau melakukan apa padaku?"

Doyoung cukup lega karena dari kalimatnya terdengar Johnny tak pernah marah padanya. Padahal ia sudah dengan jahilnya mengirim foto Taeyong yang sedang berduaan dengan Yuta. Ya, niat awal Doyoung sebenarnya hanya sedikit balas dendam pada Yuta dan Taeyong yang saat itu sempat membuatnya kesal. Ia yang sangat mendukung hubungan Taeyong dengan salah satu di antara Jaehyun dan Johnny tak bisa tinggal diam melihat pemandangan dua sahabatnya itu tengah berpegangan tangan. Ia tak terlalu ambil pusing soal apa yang tengah dilakukan keduanya saat itu karena yang ada dipikirannya adalah mengganggu Yuta dan Taeyong dengan bantuan Jaehyun dan Johnny yang pasti akan kelabakan dengan adanya foto itu. Dan benar saja, seperti dugaannya, Jaehyun dan Johnny datang tak lama kemudian. Yang Doyoung tidak sangka adalah perbuatan isengnya itu bisa menimbulkan masalah yang berujung pada pertengkarannya dengan Yuta dan Taeyong.

"Hei! Malah melamun, bukannya jawab..."

"E-eh iya, soal foto waktu itu, yang kukirim padamu."

"Oh, itu..."

"Maaf soal itu, aku sempat berniat memanasimu dan Jaehyun dengan foto itu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku..."

Tak terasa Johnny telah memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran basement apartemen. Ia memberi isyarat pada Doyoung untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sambil berjalan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bisa memanasiku dan Jaehyun dengan foto itu? Itu hanya foto dua laki-laki yang sedang berpegangan tangan." Johnny berjalan lebih dulu menuju lift dan bertanya selagi menunggu lift datang.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu aku sudah tahu soal kau dan Jaehyun yang menyukai Taeyong."

"Serius? Kau mengetahuinya?" Doyoung mengangguk. "Kok aku tidak kaget, ya?"

"Makanya kubilang jangan pura-pura bodoh."

"Yah, tidak salah sih memang kalau kau bilang aku menyukai Taeyong. Dan usahamu untuk memanasi kami berhasil. Aku tidak pasti betul dengan perasaan Jaehyun, tapi kurasa dia panas juga melihat foto itu."

"Karena itu aku minta maaf, maaf sudah ikut campur urusan kalian. Urusan kalian menyukai Taeyong atau tidak ya itu urusan kalian dengan Taeyong. Aku-"

"Hei, mau buat perjanjian denganku tidak?"

"Apa? Perjanjian?"

"Ya, kurasa kita akan sama-sama diuntungkan soal ini. Asal kau tahu saja Taeyong sangat kecewa padamu karena masalah ini. Kurasa dia juga agak...yah...jengkel." Johnny bercerita dengan gaya meyakinkan, walaupun agak dilebih-lebihkan.

"Jangan bercanda, Taeyong tidak seperti itu!"

"Hei, dengar, yang bicara adalah orang yang tinggal dengannya dan sudah jadi teman curhatnya, apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Iya... Tapi aku mulai percaya padamu. Apa Taeyong sungguh-sungguh marah padaku?"

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa isi hatinya 'kan? Tapi terlepas dari itu, aku tetap akan membantumu mendapatkan maaf dari Taeyong."

"Ah, jadi ini maksudmu perjanjian itu. Kau membantuku dan aku balas membantumu begitu?"

"Yap! Kau memang pintar bunny boy!"

"Aku punya nama! Kim-Do-Young."

"Iya, iya, Kim Doyoung. Omong-omong, bantuan yang kubutuhkan adalah informasi. Aku butuh seluruh informasi yang kau ketahui tentang Taeyong. Dengan informasi itu akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengambil hati Taeyong, bukan begitu?"

"Kau tidak boleh memaksanya."

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya berusaha, see? Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja, asal kau benar-benar akan dengan tulus menyayangi dan mencintai Taeyong."

"Kau tahu sendiri soal itu... Jadi, deal?"

"Heung… baiklah. Deal!"

.

.

"Taeyong-hyung?"

"Eoh, Jaehyuni?"

Taeyong yang sedang merajut berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Ini hari minggu dan ia tak bekerja di café Taeil. Sudah beberapa hari sebenarnya ia tak bekerja, tapi bukan karena ia sedang bolos atau apa, melainkan karena cafénya tutup karena tengah direnovasi. Dan setelah hari yang sibuk kemarin, Taeyong memiliki banyak waktu senggang hari ini.

Di waktu senggangnya, Taeyong memilih merajutkan syal untuk Mark, dan kalau sempat ia juga ingin merajutkan satu untuk Jaehyun dan Johnny, hitung-hitung sebagai balasan atas kebaikan mereka padanya selama ini. Ia pernah diajari merajut oleh halmeoni, ibu dari Gong Ahjussi, jadi ini bukan pekerjaan sulit baginya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu, hyung?"

"Peluk?" Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar permintaan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku sedang galau, hyung..." Jaehyun merajuk. Taeyong geleng-geleng kepala sambil menggumamkan, "masalah anak muda..." lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia tak terlalu menggubris permintaan Jaehyun karena sejak kemarin Jaehyun selalu uring-uringan dan meminta yang aneh-aneh padanya. Taeyong tak menyangka Jaehyun akan menunjukkan sisi manja ini padanya.

"Hyuuung... Aku serius ingin dipeluk olehmu! Minhyung bilang kau selalu memeluknya kalau ia sedang butuh sandaran. Dan aku sedang butuh sandaran sekarang..."

Oh iya, Taeyong baru ingat, akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun banyak mengobrol dengan Mark dan sepertinya mereka cocok.

Taeyong menghentikan gerakan tangannya lagi, "Minhyung adikku, wajar 'kan?" masih enggan mengabulkan permintaan Jaehyun.

"Aku juga lebih muda darimu dan aku tidak punya kakak..."

"Lalu Johnny kau anggap apa?"

"Hyung! Katakan saja kau tidak mau memelukku! Tak usah berbelit-belit begitu!" Jaehyun fix ngambek. Sementara Taeyong mulai menertawainya. Anak ini pasti dimanja sekali dulu oleh ibunya. Ah, Taeyong jadi ingat lagi ibu Jaehyun yang menyeramkan itu 'kan.

"Iya, iya, sini kupeluk." Taeyong melebarkan tangannya. Memberikan akses pada Jaehyun untuk memeluknya sepuas hati.

'Yes berhasil!' batin Jaehyun setelah nyaman berada dalam pelukan Taeyong. Ia memang tidak bohong soal sedang galau dan butuh pelukan. Jadi, sekalian saja modus, beruntung Taeyong tidak menolaknya.

"Omo!" Pekik suara tertahan terdengar, bukan dari Jaehyun, Taeyong, atau penghuni rumah lainnya melainkan dari-

"Doyoungi!" Taeyong serta merta melepaskan Jaehyun, mencampakkannya dan setengah berlari menghampiri Doyoung yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk, turut mengabaikan sosok lain yang membatu di sebelah Doyoung.

"Tae-taeyong..." Doyoung melirik takut-takut pada Johnny di sebelahnya. Oh siapa yang tidak sadar muka Johnny sudah tak enak sejak melihat Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun dan kini memeluk Doyoung. Hanya Taeyong. Hanya Taeyong yang tidak sadar.

"Ehem!" Johnny berdeham, cukup keras untuk didengar telinga Taeyong.

"Oh maaf Johnny, aku tidak melihatmu karena terlalu senang Doyoung datang."

Johnny tersenyum aneh, tentu saja, karena senyum itu dipaksakan. "Tak apa, nikmati waktu kalian. Kurasa kalian butuh waktu berdua saja untuk berbaikan..." Johnny meninggalkan Taeyong dan Doyoung, menuju kamarnya.

"Oh, Jaehyun, kurasa kau harus mandi. Ada tamu, kasihan kalau ia terganggu dengan bau badanmu." sinis Johnny sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Ya, ia harus memastikan tidak ada bekas-bekas tubuh Taeyong pada Jaehyun dan ia akan pastikan juga Jaehyun mencuci sendiri pakaiannya sehingga tak ada bekas-bekas pakaian Taeyong pada pakaian Jaehyun. What a possesive Johnny.

.

.

Taeyong sudah berbicara banyak dengan Doyoung sepanjang siang itu dan sepertinya tak ada lagi masalah di antara mereka. Mereka bahkan memikirkan strategi yang baik untuk berbaikan dengan Yuta meskipun sepertinya Doyoung masih enggan melakukan itu.

Jaehyun yang tak punya kerjaan mengajak Mark main game. Anak laki-laki memang selalu bisa disatukan dengan game. Bahkan sampai Taeyong menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam pun Jaehyun dan Mark masih betah bermain. Mereka secara tiba-tiba sudah menjadi soulmate dan terlihat seperti kakak beradik lebih dari pada Taeyong dengan Mark.

"Mereka akrab sekali ya?" Doyoung yang ikut membantu Taeyong mencuci sayuran di dapur membicarakan Jaehyun dan Mark.

"Hm, begitulah..."

"Sepertinya tinggal di sini adalah pilihan tepat, ya?"

"Haah... Kau tidak tahu saja sih bagaimana saat kemarin ibu Jaehyun datang."

"Bagaimana memangnya?"

"Menyeramkan... Ibu Jaehyun sangat perfeksionis, tapi sepertinya orangnya baik."

"Ng... kau tidak diusir dari sini 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah..."

Diam mengisi di antara mereka sampai Doyoung kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Taeyong-ah, kurasa kau harus segera memilih di antara Jaehyun dan Johnny. Kau sendiri juga sadar 'kan mereka berdua menyukaimu. Kau harus dengan tegas memilih salah satu sehingga tidak membuat keduanya berharap."

Taeyong hampir tergelak mendengar Doyoung bicara dengan begitu seriusnya secara tiba-tiba. "Kau ini bicara apa? Jaehyun akan bertunangan dan Johnny kurasa tidak ada perasaan apapun padaku. Apanya yang harus kutegaskan?"

"Apa? Tunangan? Jaehyun?"

"Ck, sudah, jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Tapi, tadi, kau dan Jaehyun...lalu Johnny..." Doyoung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri, heran. Ini Taeyong yang terlalu tidak peka atau pura-pura tidak peka sih?

.

.

"Jaehyun, Minhyung, makan malam sudah siap..."

"Sebentar hyung..." jawab kompak keduanya. Mereka masih asyik dengan stick game masing-masing dan terus berseru sambil bermain.

"Makanannya tak enak kalau sudah dingin."

Tak ditanggapi, perempatan urat mulai muncul di dahi Taeyong. Ia paling tak suka kalau diabaikan gara-gara game seperti ini.

"Jaehyun! Minhyung! Matikan gamenya sekarang juga atau tidak ada jatah makan malam untuk kalian!"

Tulisan GAME OVER langsung terlihat di layar TV begitu Taeyong mengatakan itu. Kharisma seperti ibu-ibu milik Taeyong sepertinya berhasil membuat Jaehyun dan Mark segera menurut.

"Kalian cepat ke meja makan. Aku panggil Johnny dulu. Jangan lupa cuci tangan sebelum menyentuh makanan!"

"Ne, hyung..."

Setelah memastikan yang lebih muda menuju meja makan, Taeyong pun menuju kamar Johnny. Orang itu, sejak datang bersama Doyoung tadi belum keluar dari kamarnya sama sekali. Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam? Taeyong tak tahu.

"Johnny? Makan malam sudah siap. Keluarlah, yang lain sudah menunggu." Panggil Taeyong seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Johnny. Tak ada jawaban. "Johnny? John-" Taeyong tak sengaja menyentuh kenop pintunya dan dengan mudah pintu itu terbuka. "-ny..." Tak dikunci rupanya.

Taeyong menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat ke dalam kamar Johnny. Gelap. Hanya ada sumber penerangan dari lampu di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Taeyong membuka pintunya sedikit lebar karena tak melihat pergerakan selain gundukan di atas kasur. "Apa dia tidur?" gumam Taeyong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Johnny?" Taeyong memanggil dengan sedikit lebih keras. Berhasil. Gundukan di bawah selimut itu bergerak, dengan suara erangan terdengar setelahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya parau suara Johnny.

"Kau tidur? Maaf mengganggu tidurmu. Tapi sudah waktunya makan malam. Kurasa kau perlu dibangunkan biar kita makan bersa-"

"Nanti saja."

"Apa?" Taeyong bertanya karena tak terlalu jelas mendengarnya.

"Kubilang nanti saja. Sisakan saja makanan untukku, aku akan makan nanti." jelas Johnny, masih dari balik selimut.

Bukannya pergi, Taeyong malah mendekat ke tempat tidur Johnny. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik. Keluarlah Taeyong. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi..."

"Baiklah..." Taeyong menyerah mengajak Johnny makan. Ia pun keluar setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Johnny, agak aneh sebenarnya menurut Taeyong. Kalau Johnny tidur jam segini nanti malam pasti ia tak bisa tidur.

"Mana Johnny hyung?" Tanya Mark begitu Taeyong bergabung dengannya, Jaehyun dan Doyoung di meja makan.

"Dia mau tidur dulu katanya." Taeyong meraih mangkuk berisi nasinya dan mulai mengambil lauk untuk makan.

"Tidur? Aneh, tidak biasanya Johnny tidur jam segini." gumam Jaehyun di sela kunyahannya. "Apa dia oke? Sebaiknya kuseret dia ke sini."

"Jangan. Kurasa biarkan saja dulu, sepertinya dia memang sedang tak ingin diganggu." Taeyong mencegah Jaehyun yang sudah akan berdiri.

"Menurutmu begitu, hyung? Baiklah..."

"Tentu saja dia sedang tak baik." celetuk Doyoung tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa, Doyoung?"

"Ah, bukan, bukan, bukan apa-apa."

Diam-diam Doyoung menggerutu, tentu saja perasaan Johnny tidak baik-baik saja karena melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong berpelukan tadi, dengan mesranya. Siapapun yang menyukai Taeyong pasti akan cemburu pada Jaehyun. Oh, dan juga padanya karena ia juga mendapat pelukan hangat dari Taeyong. Ugh. Sebenarnya Doyoung benci harus terjebak di pusaran kisah cinta Taeyong yang bahkan tak ada hubungan dengan kisah cintanya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sendirilah yang menjerumuskan Taeyong ke dalam lingkaran setan, begitu Doyoung menyebutnya, perebutan cinta dua bersaudara.

Dan sebenarnya Doyoung ingin menyukuri si Johnny itu karena telah berbohong padanya. Nyatanya Taeyong sama sekali tak marah padanya. Sangat mudah mendapat maaf dari Taeyong tadi. Apa itu katanya bantuan untuk mendapat maaf dari Taeyong. Johnny tak melakukan apapun selain membukakan pintu apartemen sehingga Doyoung bisa masuk. Sisanya Doyoung lakukan sendiri dan voila, dalam sekejap ia sudah berbaikan dengan Taeyong.

Sialnya, ia sudah terlanjur melakukan kesepakatan dengan Johnny untuk membantunya mendapatkan Taeyong. Tapi ya sudahlah, Jaehyun juga akan bertunangan, jadi membantu Johnny tidak salah juga sebenarnya, daripada Taeyong menyukai Jaehyun dan malah sakit hati nantinya.

"Hei, Doyoung-ah dimakan, jangan cuma dilihat saja. Memangnya tak enak ya?"

"Eh, apa? Oh ini, enaklah, 'kan aku yang masak sendiri."

"Hm, kukira kau sudah lupa hasil perbuatanmu sendiri."

Suasana makan selanjutnya hanya diisi denting sumpit dan sendok. Doyoung pamit pulang setelah makan dan baik Mark maupun Jaehyun memilih melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, main game.

Taeyong membereskan dapur dan mulai menempatkan sisa makanan ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk kecil untuk ia bawa ke kamar Johnny. Mungkin saja Johnny sedang tak ingin keluar kamar untuk makan, jadi makananlah yang akan menghampirinya ke kamar.

"Johnny, aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Aku masuk, ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Taeyong membuka pintu.

Masih seperti tadi, pintunya masih tak terkunci dan posisi tidur Johnny masih tak berubah dari yang semula, masih di balik selimut. Taeyong meletakkan makanannya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur karena ia melihat pergerakan dari sosok di balik selimut itu. Johnny memunculkan sebagian wajahnya.

"Jatah makananmu. Jangan sampai melewatkan makan malam. Kau bisa tidur lagi setelah makan." kata Taeyong lembut. Benar-benar lembut dan menenangkan, layaknya perhatian seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Bibir Johnny diam-diam tersenyum di balik selimut. Sepertinya ia harus sering-sering begini agar lebih diperhatikan Taeyong. Ia juga inginnya langsung bangun dan menjawab suara lembut Taeyong dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Sayang rasa berat di kepalanya menahannya untuk bangun.

Johnny sudah merasakan sakit kepala sejak tadi pagi dan semakin parah setelah pulang dari luar dan melihat momen berpelukannya Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Oke, mungkin itu tak ada hubungannya. Tapi jelas momen itu merusak moodnya dan mood buruk menambah buruk sakit kepalanya. Sepertinya ia terkena flu. Hidungnya tersumbat dan tenggorokannya sakit. Pasti ini efek cuaca yang mulai bertambah dingin. Salahkan saja terus cuaca, Johnny!

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang akhirnya Johnny katakan pada Taeyong. Dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar seperti mainan habis baterei.

"Suaramu kenapa?" Taeyong meyadari suara Johnny tak senyaring biasanya, walaupun baru bangun tidur tak akan seperti ini, tadi seingatnya masih biasa saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit flu." jawab Johnny lagi, lalu kembali menutup wajah dengan selimut.

Taeyong mulai menyadari keanehan pada Johnny sejak tadi. Firasatnya mengatakan Johnny sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ditempelkannya punggung tangannya pada dahi Johnny.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Johnny panik karena Taeyong tiba-tiba menyibak selimutnya dan melakukan itu.

"Mengetes suhu tubuhmu. Kau tahu, kalau Minhyung sakit biasanya dia akan bersembunyi di balik selimut seharian. Kupikir kebiasaan kalian sama. Jadinya aku ingin memastikan... Hmm, agak hangat. Sepertinya kau demam, kau sakit?" Taeyong merasa bodoh bertanya. Kalau seseorang demam sudah pasti ia sakit, apalagi suaranya hilang begitu.

"Ng, bisa kau bangun sebentar?"

Johnny bingung karena Taeyong tiba-tiba saja membantunya untuk duduk. Tapi ia menurut karena ia tak ingin melawan saat ini.

"Aku harus memastikan kau benar demam atau tidak. Tanganku mudah menjadi dingin jadi tidak akurat untuk mengukur suhu tubuh. Jadi, aku perlu melakukan-" Taeyong menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Johnny, "...ini."

Demi Tuhan, Lee Taeyong! Ada alat bernama termometer di dunia ini. Kau tak perlu membuat anak orang hampir mati karena jantungan akibat perbuatanmu.

Penempelan dahi yang hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari tiga detik itu sungguh berdampak besar bagi Johnny. Bayangkan saja! Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Taeyong hampir tak bisa diukur dalam centimeter. Khilaf sedikit, bisa saja ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Taeyong. Sungguh sebuah godaan besar bagi pertahanan diri Johnny. Ia hanya bisa memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang bergemuruh tak karuan, takut benda bernama jantung di dalam sana mati fungsi karena bekerja keras secara tiba-tiba.

"Sepetinya benar kau demam. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu untuk mengompresmu dan oh, kalau kau punya obatmu sendiri katakan saja di mana, akan kuambilkan juga."

Setelah Taeyong menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, barulah Johnny mendapatkan kembali napasnya yang sempat ia tahan tadi. Manusia bernama Lee Taeyong ini benar-benar...

Melihat Taeyong yang bolak-balik ke kamar Johnny sambil membawa bermacam-macam barang membuat Jaehyun heran juga. Apa sih yang dilakukan Taeyong dari tadi di kamar Johnny? Teralih dari gamenya sesaat membuat Jaehyun dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Mark. Ia pun meminta pada yang lebih muda untuk mengakhiri sesi bermain game mereka demi menghampiri kamar Johnny untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Pemandangan yang didapati Jaehyun begitu membuka pintu kamar adalah Taeyong yang sedang memeras kain basah untuk ditempelkan pada dahi Johnny.

"Johnny kenapa, hyung?" Jaehyun mendekat, turut mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur Johnny, di sebelah Taeyong. Tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya ia tahu, tapi ia tetap bertanya.

"Dia demam dan terkena flu juga." Taeyong menyudahi kegiatan memerasnya dan mulai menempelkan kain setengah basah itu ke dahi Johnny.

"Hei, Johnny, are you okay? Do I need to call a doctor?"

"No, Jay, I'm okay. Just make sure you didn't disturb my rest. Get your ass out of here." bisik Johnny. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan bisikan saat ini, tapi masih cukup terdengar karena suasana yang sunyi.

"Tch. Masih bisa bercanda rupanya. Taeyong-hyung, Johnny baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu dimanjakan. Flu dan demam tak akan membunuhnya." Meskipun berkata begitu, Jaehyun tetap meraih handphonenya di luar dan memanggil dokter Song untuk datang ke apartemen mereka sekarang juga. Omong-omong Dokter Song adalah seorang dokter wanita, masih muda, dan merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Jung. Meskipun menjadi dokter pribadi, dokter Song tetap bekerja di rumah sakit salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul.

"Dokter Song akan datang setengah jam lagi. Taeyong hyung, kau bisa beristirahat saja. Aku yang akan mengurus Johnny setelah ini." jelas Jaehyun setelah mengakhiri teleponnya dengan dokter Song.

"Tak apa, aku di sini saja sampai dokter selesai memeriksa Johnny. Aku juga ingin memastikan Johnny baik-baik saja sebelum-"

"Hyung!"

Taeyong terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun menyerukan panggilan hyung itu agak keras. "Apa?"

"Kurasa ruang tv agak berantakan karena perbuatanku dan Minhyung, bisa tolong kau bereskan, hyung?"

"Hm baiklah..." Taeyong keluar dari kamar Johnny setelah sebelumnya berkata akan kembali setelah selesai beres-beres.

Johnny menatap tajam Jaehyun yang dengan seenaknya mengusir Taeyong. "Apa maksudmu, Jay? Mengusir Taeyong? Tidak bisa biarkan aku senang sedikit saja?"

Jaehyun balas menatap tajam Johnny. "Ini sih namanya memanfaatkan Taeyong-hyung!" Jaehyun kembali mengambil tempat duduk di tempat tidur Johnny. "Kau curang! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau sakit?"

"Huh?"

"Ng, mungkin saja aku juga...mengkhawatirkanmu 'kan?"

"Jay, apa selama main game tadi Minhyung memukulmu?"

"Johnny, aku serius."

"Bro, saling mengkhawatirkan bukan gaya kita, itu milik Taeyong dan Minhyung. Jangan ambil milik mereka."

"Huh, menyesal aku mengatakannya. Awas saja kalau kau bermanja-manja pada Taeyong hyung lagi." Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Johnny yang senyum-senyum sendiri. "Ingat ya, aku belum menyerah soal Taeyong hyung. Kita bersaing secara sehat."

"Tapi aku sedang sakit!"

"Terserah, ah! Kau tidak bisa diajak serius!"

"Hehehe..." 'Maaf saja Jay, apapun adil dalam perang dan cinta.'

.

.

"Berawal dari sakit tenggorokan lalu jadi flu dan demam. Kau ini anak kecil atau apa? Begitu saja sudah tumbang! Padahal tadi pagi aku masih dengar suaramu di radio. Tumben. Johnny station tambah jadwal siaran, eoh?" Dokter Song baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pada Johnny. Pembicaraan akrab di sela-selanya membuat pemeriksaan itu terasa lebih santai.

"Tidak, cuma hari ini diminta gantikan penyiar yang sakit. Malah jadi aku yang sakit."

"Dasar..." Dokter cantik itu menyiapkan alat suntiknya, menyentil ujung jarumnya pelan dan siap mentransfer isinya ke- "Noona! Kau serius mau menyuntikku? Aku tidak mau!" Bahkan saat suaranya hampir habis saja, masih sempat-sempatnya Johnny berbisik histeris.

Dokter muda yang dipanggil noona itu berkacak pinggang. "Tadi kau sendiri yang minta obat paling manjur! Kalau mau cepat bereaksi ya harus kusuntikkan! Ng, kau...?" Pandangan Dokter Song tepat mengarah pada Taeyong yang kebetulan juga ada di kamar Johnny saat itu, mau melihat Johnny diperiksa katanya.

"Namaku Lee Taeyong." jawab Taeyong cepat karena tampaknya dokter Song ingin menyebut namanya, tapi ia tak tahu harus menyebut apa.

"Ya, Taeyong-ssi, tolong pegangi Johnny. Jangan sampai dia bergerak saat aku menyuntiknya."

"E-eh iya, baiklah." Taeyong mengikuti perintah Dokter Song. Ia memegangi lengan kekar Johnny yang terasa hangat itu sebagaimana yang diinstruksikan padanya. Johnny yang tadinya ingin berontak jadi malu, masa iya mau kelihatan payah di depan Taeyong sih? Takut jarum suntik? Not cool, man!

Sambil menggigit bibirnya Johnny menahan teriakan yang hampir saja keluar saat jarum suntik itu menembus kulitnya. Refleks saja ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Taeyong karena itu adalah tempat terdekat yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Ya! Sudah!"

"..."

"Err, Johnny, dokter Song sudah selesai menyuntikmu. Kau bisa...mm, sedikit menjauh dariku?"

Rupanya Johnny terlalu nyaman bersandar di bahu Taeyong sampai tak sadar acara suntik-menyuntik sudah usai. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taeyong sambil nyengir lebar. Entah sengaja atau tidak yang pasti momen bersandarnya pada Taeyong barusan membuatnya merasa impas dengan Jaehyun. Ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Dokter Song berdecak melihat tingkah Johnny dan Taeyong. "Kalau aku tak tahu Taeyong-ssi bekerja sebagai asisten di sini, aku akan menganggap kalian sepasang kekasih. Jangan mau jadi kekasih Johnny, Taeyong-ssi, mantannya sudah banyak. Dasar playboy cap kakaktua."

Taeyong hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi candaan dokter Song. Biasanya ia juga menganggap Johnny suka bercanda dan tebar pesona padanya, tapi kenapa lama-lama kamar ini terasa panas juga, ya? Apa ia sudah tertular demam Johnny.

"Aku sudah menulis resep obat untukmu, bisa ditebus di apotek terdekat, kalau bisa malam ini juga, karena kau harus minum obatnya sesegera mungkin." Dokter Song menyerahkan selembar resep dokter yang diterima oleh Taeyong.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang, ya. Ingat larangan dariku dan minum obatmu, teratur dan sampai habis. Taeyong-ssi, tolong bantu awasi Johnny, ya?" Dokter Song memberi pesan terakhir sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Johnny yang dibalas anggukan dari Taeyong. Selanjutnya, Taeyong mengikuti langkah Dokter Song keluar dari kamar Johnny. Belum sampai ke pintu, si pemilik kamar keburu memanggilnya.

"Taeyong-ah, mau ke mana?"

"Beli obat untukmu, tentu saja."

"Tak usah kau yang beli, berikan saja resepnya pada Jaehyun, biar dia yang beli."

"Tapi..."

"Aku belum menikmati makan malamku dan kau dengar sendiri 'kan tadi dokter bilang aku tak boleh makan makanan tertentu." Johnny melirik nampan makanan untuknya yang tadi sempat dibawakan Taeyong.

Taeyong mulai paham maksud Johnny. "Kau mau kubuatkan bubur? Dengan sup ayam bagaimana?"

"Call! Cepat ya! Setelah ini ada yang kubicarakan denganmu."

Taeyong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Johnny yang sepertinya sudah kembali sehat dalam sekejap karena orangnya kini sedang nyengir lebar.

.

.

Jaehyun iri. Sangat iri. Karena Taeyong kelewat perhatian pada Johnny pagi ini. Memang Johnnynya saja sih yang cari perhatian dengan Taeyong. Memanfaatkan sekali sakitnya itu sebagai alasan untuk minta ini dan itu dari Taeyong. Jaehyun juga gemas karena Taeyong mau saja menuruti keinginan Johnny untuk menyuapinya makan. Taeyong bahkan mengabaikan sarapannya sendiri demi Johnny. Ish! Taeyong terlalu baik sih.

Mark yang merasakan aura-aura tak mengenakkan di sekitaran meja makan itu memilih memakan sarapannya dalam diam dan mengabaikan tiga orang lainnya. Mark sampai kaget saat tiba-tiba Taeyong menyebut namanya.

"Minhyung-ah..."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Pulang malam lagi hari ini?"

"Yah, begitulah hyung... Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana siswa kelas 3 belajar."

"Hmm... Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, sudah kuusahakan selesai semalam. Sebentar ya, kuambil." Taeyong pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan selembar syal hangat dari wool yang ia kerjakan kemarin. Ia memasangkan syal berwarna coklat tua itu di leher Mark.

"Kukira kau membuat ini bukan untukku, hyung." Mark memang melihat Taeyong merajut kemarin, tapi sangkanya syal yang dibuat itu untuk Jaehyun atau Johnny, atau mungkin untuk Taeyong sendiri.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Adikku yang sedang belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Kau tidak boleh kedinginan dan sakit. Fighting!" Taeyong menyemangatinya dengan tulus, tapi Mark merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Itu semua karena...pikirannya tengah terbagi akhir-akhir ini. Ia menjadi kurang fokus belajar. Jika Taeyong tahu yang sebenarnya tengah dilakukannya, ia tak yakin Taeyong tak akan marah padanya.

"Hei, kau suka tidak?"

"E-eh, iya hyung... Terima kasih."

Taeyong tersenyum senang karena karyanya disukai oleh Mark. "Jaehyun dan Johnny, kalian suka warna apa? Aku juga berniat membuatkan untuk kalian, tapi aku tak tahu yang kalian sukai warna apa."

"Aku-"

"Aku akan pakai apapun yang Taeyongi buatkan untukku, bahkan warna pink sekalipun." Baru saja Jaehyun ingin menjawab, Johnny sudah keburu menyelanya. Johnny sudah mendapatkan kembali suaranya sehingga ia mulai menggombali Taeyong lagi dan kali ini Taeyong sama sekali tak menolak gombalan Johnny itu. Taeyong hanya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya, serta wajah meronanya.

O-ow! Sepertinya Jaehyun harus waspada!

.

.

"Hyung."

"Ya, Jaehyun?"

"Apa jendela lebih menarik daripada aku?"

"Apa maksudmu Jaehyun-ah?"

"Kau tidak mengajakku bicara sama sekali dan hanya memandang keluar jendela dari tadi."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang berada di dalam mobil Jaehyun untuk menuju kampus mereka pagi ini. Jaehyun senang akhirnya ia punya kesempatan berangkat ke kampus berdua saja dengan Taeyong, tanpa Johnny. Tapi kesenanganya itu rusak saat Taeyong mengatakan. "Aku hanya khawatir, apakah meninggalkan Johnny di rumah sendirian saja tidak apa-apa?"

"Hyung! Johnny bukan anak kecil! Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri! Demi Tuhan dia hanya sakit flu biasa, tidak parah! Tak usah perhatikan dia! Perhatikan aku saja!" Ingin rasanya Jaehyun mencak-mencak begitu, tapi bukankah itu terlalu kekanakan? Akhirnya ia hanya berkata. "Tak apa, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Hm, menurutmu begitu? Baiklah… Kurasa aku hanya khawatir berlebihan karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengurus orang lain selain Minhyung. Oh ya, Jaehyun, kau mau bicara apa? Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sial, batin Jaehyun. Taeyong yang dengan mata besarnya itu menatapi Jaehyun kini malah membuatnya tidak fokus menyetir. Harusnya tadi ia biarkan saja Taeyong menghadap jendela.

"Err, itu hyung. Aku masih belum bisa menerima perjodohan yang dibuat eommaku. Ya, itu." Jaehyun akhirnya mengangkat topik yang memang tengah menggaggunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa, hm? Ibumu bilang 'kan kalau kalian tak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Kalian masih punya banyak waktu untuk menumbuhkan perasaan terhadap satu sama lain."

"Tidak bisa, hyung!"

"Kau belum mencobanya, Jaehyun."

"Aku sudah mencoba, Hyung! Kau tahu berapa lama aku mengenal Yerim? Lebih dari separuh hidupnya! Tapi perasaan yang bisa kutumbuhkan untuknya hanyalah rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Aku tidak bisa menikahi Yerim! Ini… ini terasa aneh…"

Taeyong tersenyum prihatin, dielusnya pundak Jaehyun yang tampaknya tengah menahan emosi itu. "Jaehyun-ah… Aku pernah dengar cerita seseorang yang kurang lebih bernasib sama denganmu. Aku tak tahu apa ini akan membantumu, tapi akan kuceritakan sedikit saja."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahi, tapi kemudian mengangguk tanda ia mau mendengar cerita Taeyong. Taeyong pun memulai ceritanya.

"Dulu, ada seorang wanita. Dia keturunan keluarga terhormat. Hidupnya bergelimang harta. Apapun yang diinginkan pasti akan dipenuhi orang tuanya. Tapi ada satu, satu yang tak akan pernah bisa dia dapat. Yaitu, kebebasan memilih pasangan hidupnya. Dia itu telah menemukan laki-laki idamannya. Tapi laki-laki itu hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, bukan anak keluarga terhormat apalagi anak orang kaya.

Laki-laki itu hanyalah laki-laki dari desa yang merantau ke kota untuk menempuh pendidikan dan mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Dia bukan yang paling tampan dan bukan pula yang paling pintar. Tapi semua kekurangan laki-laki itu ternyata tidak bisa menyaingi ketulusan dan kebaikan hatinya. Wanita itu jatuh ke dalam pesona si laki-laki sederhana.

Singkat cerita, mereka menjalin kasih secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengatahuan orang tua si wanita. Hingga akhirnya si laki-laki itu melamar si wanita karena ia serius dengan rasa cintanya. Dia nekat menemui orang tua si wanita, tapi yang didapatnya bukanlah restu melainkan sebuah pengusiran yang kejam. Hidupnya yang sudah sulit semakin dibuat sulit setelah hari itu. Kekuasaan yang dimiliki orang tua si wanita membuatnya kesulitan mendapat pekerjaan. Tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun menaruh dendam pada orang-orang berkuasa itu.

Sementara itu, si wanita tidak diizinkan keluar rumah dan akan segera dinikahkan dengan anak salah satu keluarga terhormat juga. Mudahnya, dia sudah dijodohkan. Si wanita tidak mau, karena yang dicintainya hanyalah si laki-laki sederhana, bukanlah laki-laki terhormat. Pada suatu malam, si wanita akhirnya memilih kabur dari rumah mewahnya, menemui si laki-laki, dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh di mana mereka berdua bisa menjalin cinta tanpa ada yang memisahkan.

Mereka hidup berpindah-pindah sambil terus bersembunyi. Kehidupan yang sulit dan melelahkan mereka lewati. Si laki-laki merasa tak enak dan sedih karena si wanita harus hidup menderita karena hidup bersamanya. Tetapi si wanita keras kepala dan tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa dia hanya bisa bahagia jika dia bersama dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Dan terbukti, mereka akhirnya menikah dan kelak dikaruniai dua orang anak.

Setelah bertahun-tahun bersembunyi, si wanita mengetahui dari surat kabar bahwa dirinya telah dinyatakan meninggal oleh keluarganya. Dia hancur dan sedih. Dia sudah tak lagi ada dunia, dia sudah tak lagi dicari, dia tak lagi dianggap bagian dari keluarganya, tapi dia lega. Itu artinya dia sudah tak perlu lagi bersembunyi. Dia bukan lagi si wanita kaya, bukan lagi si anak keluarga terhormat, dia hanyalah seorang istri dari si laki-laki sederhana, yang merasa bahagia dengan pilihan sulitnya itu."

"Wow!" Komentar Jaehyun begitu Taeyong selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Maaf ya, malah kuceritakan banyak sekali." Taeyong mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Kau menangis, hyung?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya…sedikit teringat. Kau tahu, kisah siapa yang kuceritakan tadi?"

Jaehyun menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Si wanita itu adalah ibuku dan laki-lakinya adalah ayahku." Jawab Taeyong dengan malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia menceritakan kisah cinta orang tuanya pada orang lain.

"Wow, hyung. Ibumu pemberani sekali!" Jaehyun menunjukkan kekagumannya.

"Yah, begitulah eomma. Dia rela melepas segalanya demi appa. Tapi kadang aku merasa kasihan pada eomma. Kalau saja dia tetap di keluarganya dan hidup sebagai orang berada, eomma mungkin tak akan menderita di akhir hidupnya. Eommaku meninggal karena sakit keras dan kami tidak bisa mengobatinya dengan layak karena kami miskin. Aku pernah menyesalinya dulu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, seandainya saja eomma tidak memilih untuk hidup bersama appa, aku dan Minhyung tidak akan pernah terlahir ke dunia ini 'kan? Semuanya memang sudah digariskan oleh takdir, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, hyung. Dan kau tahu, kisah ibu dan ayahmu sebenarnya telah menginspirasiku." Jaehyun menepikan mobilnya di lahan parkir karena selagi bercerita, tanpa sadar mereka telah tiba di kampus. Taeyong bersiap melepas sabuk pengaman, tapi tangan Jaehyun lebih cepat mencapainya.

"Hyung… Bolehkah aku… mengikuti jejak ibumu?"

Mata Taeyong bergerak-gerak gugup, selain karena tangannya yang memegang sabuk pengaman tengah digenggam erat oleh Jaehyun, tatapan mata Jaehyun yang tajam itu juga tepat mengarah pada matanya. "Ke-kenapa tanya padaku?"

"Karena kaulah laki-laki sederhana yang ku-"

Bersamaan dengan Jaehyun yang menyatakan perasaannya, handphone butut Taeyong berdering nyaring sehingga Taeyong tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Jaehyun katakan.

"Maaf Jaehyun, bisa kau katakan lagi nanti? Ada telepon dari Doyoung." Taeyong bergegas melepas sabuk pengamannya karena Jaehyun juga sudah melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya. Yang Taeyong tidak ketahui adalah Jaehyun masih terdiam melongo, bahkan setelah Taeyong turun dari mobilnya. Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena pernyataan cintanya gagal. "Hyuuung…"

Taeyong berjalan sedikit menjauh dari mobil Jaehyun sebelum menyambungkan teleponnya dengan Doyoung.

'Taeyong…! Taeyong…! Taeyong…! Syukurlah kau angkat. Bagaimana ini…?' Suara panik Doyounglah yang menyambut telinganya.

"Kenapa, Doyoung-ah? Ada apa?"

"Yuta! Yuta menghilang!"

 **TBC**

ENG ING ENG… Apa ini? Setelah pas sebulan ga diapdet, malah muncul dengan cerita panjang bin aneh ini. Huhuhu. Bener-bener ABIS ide buat chapter ini, jadi cuma segini saja yang bisa kupersembahkan untuk kalian wahai readers… huhu.

Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih baik, lebih seru, lebih cepat apdet, dan lebih2 lainnya (tapi ga janji ya, ini cuma doa aja, tolong aminkan!)

Thanks to all 102 reviews, 54 followers, and 48 favorites, siapapun dan dimanapun kalian berada, terimakasih ku tiada terkira. Love you all so much, eventhough we don't know each other.

I'm so sorry for my lacking in many ways.

P.S. ku mau nanya serius nih, kalian lebih suka chapter panjang dengan 5k+ word (atau lebih) atau yg pendek2 aja? Thanks tanggapannya.


	8. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya:

"Taeyong…! Taeyong…! Taeyong…! Syukurlah kau angkat. Bagaimana ini…?" Suara panik Doyounglah yang menyambut telinganya.

"Kenapa, Doyoung-ah? Ada apa?"

"Yuta! Yuta menghilang!"

 **This Is Not Cinderella Story (Chapter 7)**

Johnny yang tak punya kegiatan apa-apa di rumah hanya memainkan handphonenya sampai bosan. Ia sudah mengajak setiap temannya untuk chat, tapi hampir tak ada yang membalas karena ini adalah jam sibuk-sibuknya orang berkegiatan di hari Senin.

Saat men-scroll layar handphonenya secara random, tanpa sengaja Johnny membuka chat dari Doyoung semalam. Diam-diam ia tersenyum membaca pesan dari sahabat Taeyong itu.

 _Bunny boy: Hei, ini aku Kim Doyoung, simpan nomorku kalau kau ingin dapat info dariku._

 _Bunny boy: Melihat kondisi kalian tadi, kurasa aku harus turun tangan membantu._

 _Bunny boy: Info pertama. Taeyong itu orang paling tidak peka sejagat raya kalau berurusan sama yang namanya cinta. Jadi, tak ada gunanya kau memberi kode-kode pada Taeyong. Tunjukkan tindakan nyata!_

 _Bunny boy: Info kedua. Taeyong masih belum mengaku suka sama siapa. Jadi, cepat bertindak sebelum keduluan yang lain!_

Berkat pesan singkat itu semalam, ia mendapatkan ilham untuk melakukan tindakan nyata dan sukses membuat Taeyong tersipu semalam. Senyum Johnny semakin lebar kalau mengingat lagi kejadiannya.

.

"Taeyong-ah, duduk di sini." Johnny menepuk ruang kosong di tempat tidurnya untuk Taeyong duduk. Taeyong yang baru saja masuk mengantarkan bubur dan sup untuk Johnny mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin kusuapi?" tanya Taeyong meraih sendok yang dibawanya.

"Yah, bukan itu sih, tapi kalau kau menawarkan, aku tak menolak." Johnny nyengir sementara Taeyong hanya menggumamkan "dasar..."

Taeyong menyuapi Johnny dengan telaten. Perlakuan Taeyong padanya itu membuat Johnny merindukan ibunya di Chicago sana. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ibunya menyuapinya makan. Johnny mencatat dalam kepalanya sendiri untuk menelepon ibunya nanti.

"Taeyong-ah..." Johnny memecah keheningan di antara mereka setelah sekian menit.

"Hm?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Panggil aku Youngho."

"Youngho?"

"Ya, itu nama lahirku. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang suka memanggilku begitu. Termasuk ibuku. Jujur saja, aku merindukan panggilan itu. Tapi tak sembarangan orang kuperbolehkan memanggilku begitu."

"Tapi, kenapa aku...?"

Seperti kata Johnny tadi, tidak semua orang diperbolehkannya memanggil dengan nama lahirnya, Youngho. Lalu kenapa sekarang Johnny malah meminta Taeyong melakukannya? Taeyong belum bisa menebak alasan Johnny melakukannya karena kalau dipikir-pikir hubungan mereka 'kan lebih seperti pembantu dan majikan.

"Karena kau spesial." Johnny menatap tepat ke mata Taeyong. Cengiran yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajahnya telah hilang. Untuk kali ini saja Johnny ingin serius.

"Eh?"

"Kau spesial bagiku, Lee Taeyong."

"Ma-maksudmu?" Taeyong ingin bersikap biasa saja menanggapi pernyataan Johnny barusan. Tapi mulutnya sepertinya tidak bisa mengikuti keinginan otaknya. Bertanya saja sampai tergagap begitu.

"Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai orang yang spesial bagiku, makanya kau juga akan mendapat perlakuan spesial dariku."

"Umm...maksudnya kau sudah menganggapku sahabat baikmu?"

Johnny ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Taeyong. "Ya, kau sudah kuanggap sahabat baikku, tapi aku ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

Johnny merasa seharusnya Taeyong sudah mengerti kalimatnya. Kecuali kalau Taeyong benar-benar tidak peka seperti kata Doyoung.

Tentu saja Taeyong sebenarnya tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengartikan maksud Johnny dari tadi. Tapi dirinya terus-terusan berusaha menyangkal maksud yang mengarah ke 'sana'. Taeyong tidak menganggap itu mungkin, bahwa Johnny menyukainya seperti yang Doyoung selalu katakan padanya. Taeyong salah tingkah karena tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Hei! Tidak usah bingung begitu." Cengiran kembali terhias di wajah Johnny. Ia berusaha agar Taeyong tak menjadi canggung padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap lebih santai lagi padaku. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku atau bercerita padaku kalau kau punya masalah." Johnny terdengar tulus kali ini, Taeyong tahu meskipun ia kadang masih sulit membedakan kapan Johnny serius dan kapan tidak.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis pun, aku tidak masalah meminjamkan bahuku untukmu. Seperti waktu itu, kita belum terlalu saling mengenal sih, jadi aku hanya bisa mengusap kepalamu dari belakang."

"Waktu itu?"

"Ya, yang di sekolah Minhyung-ups..." Johnny sepertinya telah salah bicara. Ia sendiri yang akhirnya membongkar rahasianya.

"Kau yang waktu itu? Kau yang waktu itu berkata 'kau melakukannya dengan baik...jangan menangis...' sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku itu?"

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Johnny hanya bisa pasrah karena Taeyong rupanya masih sangat mengingatnya.

"Kau yang melakukannya... Kau... Kau mengikutiku? Kukira kau sudah pulang setelah mengantarku..."

"Yah, tadinya aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya penasaran saja dan begitu masuk ke aula itu yang kutemukan malah kau yang sedang menangis. Kupikir...sedikit kata-kata penenang tidak buruk."

"Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba setelah itu?"

"Aku ingin ini jadi rahasiaku saja. Kau tidak perlu tahu aku yang ada di belakangmu. Tapi kurasa mulut bocorku tidak bisa menahannya. Hahaha..."

Taeyong bersemu. Taeyong bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas seperti tadi saat Johnny sedang diperiksa. Sepertinya benar ia tertular demam Johnny, pikirnya. "Te-terima kasih... Itu sangat membantu. Aku...merasa lebih baik karena itu." Taeyong berkata sambil menunduk, ia terlalu malu untuk bertatapan dengan mata Johnny karena ia sempat menyangka yang dirasakannya waktu itu sama rasanya seperti saat Jaehyun mengusak rambutnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi terlalu tidak mungkin yang ada di belakangnya waktu itu adalah Jaehyun, memang lebih masuk akal kalau Johnny yang melakukannya.

"Hmm... Aku senang melakukannya kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik. Uhuk." Johnny terbatuk kecil dan Taeyong dengan sigap memberinya gelas berisi air putih.

"Terima kasih, Taeyong-ah."

"Sama-sama Johnny-"

"A-a...Youngho!"

"Ya, Young-ho. Bisakah aku memanggilmu begitu kalau hanya ada kita berdua saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Err...itu... Kurasa akan terasa canggung kalau aku tiba-tiba memanggilmu begitu di depan Minhyung atau Jaehyun."

Johnny menaikkan alisnya. "Hm... Begitu. Jadi Youngho itu hanya panggilan spesial di antara kita? Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Yongie! Yongie-yaaa..." Johnny terkekeh karena lagi-lagi berhasil membuat wajah Taeyong memerah.

"Hentikan..."

.

.

"Doyoung-ah! Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksudmu Yuta hilang?" Taeyong menemukan Doyoung yang tengah mondar-mandir di depan gedung fakultas mereka. Ia sibuk menanyai siapapun yang lewat barangkali mereka melihat Yuta di kampus.

"Aku sudah meneleponinya sejak semalam, tapi nomornya tak aktif. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku datangi rumah kost-nya dan dia juga tidak ada di sana!"

"Eh? Kau sudah tanya pada ibu kost-nya?"

"Ya, dan ibu kost bilang Yuta sudah tak ada sejak hari Sabtu. Tak ada yang melihat waktu dia pergi, jadi tak ada yang tahu dia kemana. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia hilang karena diculik?"

"Huss! Bicaramu itu... Mungkinkah dia pulang ke Osaka?"

"Osaka! Aah, aku belum tanya ibunya. Sebentar, aku akan meneleponnya."

Doyoung, Taeyong, dan Yuta memang bersahabat begitu dekat sampai mengetahui kontak keluarga satu sama lain. Terutama keluarga Yuta nun jauh di Jepang sana. Ibu Yuta sendirilah yang meminta kontak Doyoung dan Taeyong karena anaknya jarang menjawab telepon darinya. Cara lain ibu Yuta mengetahui keadaan anaknya itu adalah dengan menanyai teman-temannya.

"Tapi aneh, akhir pekan kemarin 'kan bukan liburan panjang dan tak mungkin Yuta pulang ke Osaka tapi tak bilang-bilang-"

"Sssh... Teleponnya hampir tersambung nih. Eo! Yuta eomoni... Halo, ini Doyoung... Ya, aku ingin tanya apa Yuta ada di sana sekarang? ... Eoh... Ya... Mmm, terakhir aku melihatnya, hari Jumat yang lalu... Ya, akan kukabari segera... Ya... Jaga kesehatanmu, eomonim."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taeyong, meskipun sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menebak.

Doyoung menatap handphonenya dengan frustasi, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya seakan telah gila. "Yuta tidak di rumahnya! Dan sekarang aku malah membuat ibunya khawatir! Taeyong-aaaah... Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Doyoung kelihatan hampir menangis. Taeyong prihatin sekali karena sahabat kelincinya itu tidak pernah sepanik ini sebelumnya. Doyoung selalu bisa bersikap tenang dan bertindak dengan akal sehat di segala situasi. Tapi lihat ia sekarang, kehilangan seorang Yuta bisa membuatnya begitu kacau. Pasti karena sebelumnya mereka tengah bertengkar dan belum berbaikan.

"Kita tanyakan Winwin, mungkin saja dia tahu." Taeyong memberikan ide. Mungkin saja Yuta bilang sesuatu pada Winwin meskipun tidak bilang apa-apa padanya dan Doyoung. Ia pun beralih pada Jaehyun yang hampir ia lupakan keberadaannya tadi. "Jaehyun-ah, aku ikut ke kelasmu ya, apa Winwin biasanya sudah datang jam segini?"

Jaehyun yang sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya menjawab sekenanya dan mengajak Taeyong dan Doyoung untuk mengikutinya ke kelas.

.

.

"Yuta-hyung hilang?"

Bukannya jawaban, malah pertanyaan balik yang dilontarkan Winwin pada Taeyong dan Doyoung. Doyoung pun mulai menceritakan tentang hilangnya Yuta yang baru ia sadari pagi ini pada Winwin.

Taeyong tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Doyoung pada Winwin karena begitu matanya menangkap bayangan Jaehyun, ia langsung teringat kejadian di mobil tadi. Posisi wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, tatapan Jaehyun yang begitu serius, dan bibir yang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat-

"Hyung! Aku mendapatkan petunjuk!"

Jaehyun mendapati Taeyong melihat ke arahnya, tapi laki-laki yang lebih tua itu tidak bereaksi sedikitpun pada kalimatnya barusan. Hanya menatap matanya, ng, tidak, sedikit lebih ke bawah, mungkin ke...bibirnya?

"Hyung!" Jaehyun memanggil sedikit lebih keras disertai dengan tepukan di bahu Taeyong.

"Eh? Ah, iya, apa?"

"Kau melihat apa hyung sampai melamun begitu?"

"Aku... Aku melihat apa?"

Jaehyun menepuk dahinya. Sulit sekali mendapat jawaban menyenangkan dari Taeyong. Jaehyun mengaharapkan jawaban menyenangkan seperti pengakuan dari Taeyong kalau ia benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Jaehyun. Tapi tidak. Taeyong malah balik bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak tahu saja. Taeyong tengah mati-matian mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila tiba-tiba karena merasa ketahuan oleh Jaehyun tengah memperhatikan wajahnya. Ng, lebih tepatnya bibirnya. Bibir? Kenapa bibir? Tentu saja karena itu salah satu bagian paling atraktif dari wajah Jaehyun. Semua yang melihat wajah Jaehyun pasti tertarik untuk melihat ke arah sana. Hei! Sejak kapan Taeyong jadi menganggap wajah Jaehyun atraktif?

"Sudahlah, tidak penting. Yang penting aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk."

"Tentang Yuta?"

"Yap. Lihat foto ini!" Jaehyun menyodorkan handphonenya ke depan wajah Taeyong. Taeyong bisa melihat ada seorang laki-laki muda yang berpose di area bermain ski yang ramai. "Jangan lihat temanku. Lihat yang di belakangnya." Jaehyun menambahkan karena ia menebak Taeyong tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Itu...Yuta!"

"Ya, dugaanku juga begitu, hyung. Ini foto temanku yang pergi main ski hari Sabtu yang lalu. Yang seharusnya aku bergabung dengannya, tapi batal karena kunjungan tiba-tiba dari ibuku. Ingat?"

"Ya aku ingat." Taeyong tersenyum kecut kalau mengingat hari itu lagi. "Lalu kalau itu benar Yuta yang terfoto apa itu artinya Yuta juga pergi main ski pada hari itu?"

"Bisa jadi. Apa Yuta-hyung suka main ski?"

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah melihatnya main ski, tapi... dia sangat hobi mendaki gunung. Ah benar juga! Tempat main ski itu letaknya di gunung 'kan? Apa mungkin Yuta pergi mendaki hari itu dan belum kembali sampai sekarang?"

"Bisa jadi. Tempat ski yang mau kutuju hari itu juga terkenal dengan gunungnya yang biasa didaki di musim dingin."

"Mmm... Tapi bukankah itu terlalu lama kalau sampai hari ini dia belum kembali juga. Jaehyun-ah bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ng, aku belum pernah mendaki-"

"Apa? Apa? Kalian membicarakan apa? Kalian menemukan Yuta?" Doyoung tiba-tiba menyambar. Sepertinya dia menangkap sedikit apa yang dibicarakan Taeyong dan Jaehyun barusan.

"Ng, ya, Jaehyun menemukan petunjuk tentang di mana Yuta mungkin berada."

"Di mana? Di mana dia?"

"Gunung."

"Demi Tuhan Lee Taeyong, di gunung mana?" Doyoung mengguncang-guncang bahu Taeyong tak sabaran. Untungnya Jaehyun menjawab dengan segera sehingga Taeyong bisa selamat dari amukan kelinci gila.

"Kita ke sana sekarang!" Doyoung memutuskan sepihak dan langsung meraih tasnya selagi berdiri, tak lupa ia menarik tangan Taeyong juga.

"E-eh- tunggu kita mau ke sana naik apa? Bagaimana dengan kuliah?"

"Masa bodoh dengan kuliah! Taeyong, kau mau ikut tidak?!" Tanpa sadar Doyoung membentak Taeyong.

"Wow, wow, tenang Doyoung hyung... Naik mobilku saja. Kita berangkat sekarang?" Jaehyun memandang Taeyong. "Terima kasih, Jaehyun..." gumam Taeyong setelah mengangguk.

"Eum... Aku boleh ikut juga?"

"Eh? Winwin?"

"Aku juga khawatir pada Yuta hyung."

"Ayo!"

.

.

"Jaehyun, handphonemu terus berbunyi. Tak mau diangkat?" Taeyong melongok handphone Jaehyun yang tergeletak di dashboard mobil. Jaehyun sepertinya sengaja mengabaikannya karena ia tak berniat menerima panggilan itu meskipun itu sudah deringan ke lima.

"Bukankah sebaiknya segera kau angkat. Ibumu yang menelepon Jae-"

"Biarkan saja hyung!"

"Em, oke..." Taeyong langsung terdiam setelah Jaehyun setengah membentak padanya. Jaehyun menyadari itu dan langsung merasa bersalah.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kau mungkin baru akan menyesal tak mengangkat telepon dari ibumu, kalau telepon itu sudah tak ada lagi." balas Taeyong dingin dan itu cukup menohok Jaehyun. Pasti maksud Taeyong adalah "kau masih punya ibu yang meneleponmu, jadi angkatlah selagi bisa" begitu pikir Jaehyun.

"Sebentar ya hyung, aku akan menelepon balik ibuku." Jaehyun akhirnya menyerah dan menepikan mobilnya untuk menelepon. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko pembicaraan dengan ibunya didengar oleh Taeyong, dan juga oleh Doyoung dan Winwin yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Wow, Jaehyun menurut padamu."

"Apa?" Taeyong menoleh karena Doyoung tiba-tiba saja mencoleki pipinya.

"Jung Jaehyun tunduk pada Lee Taeyong, eoh?"

"Hus, jangan bicara sembarangan, ada Winwin di sini-"

"Tak apa hyung, aku tak akan mengadu pada Jaehyun." sambar Winwin.

"Ish, bukan itu maksudku Winwin-ah..."

"O-ow... Sepertinya kabar buruk."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat baik-baik wajah Jaehyun, sepertinya bukan pertanda baik." tebak Doyoung asal. Tapi sepertinya memang bukan pertanda baik, karena Jaehyun kembali dengan air muka cemberut dan bibir dimajukan.

"Hyungdeul, Winwini, maaf. Aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai sini."

"UAPA?" Doyoung langsung bereaksi dengan tidak santainya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tiba-tiha saja ibuku memintaku pulang untuk suatu urusan. Haaah..." Jaehyun membuang napas lelah. Sepertinya ia menyesal telah menjawab telepon ibunya.

"Tak apa, Jaehyun-ah, kita bisa melanjutkan naik bus." Putus Taeyong.

"Tak usah hyung, aku sudah memesan taksi, sebentar lagi taksinya datang. Aku yang bayar." Tambah Jaehyun sebelum Taeyong protes soal ongkos taksi yang mahal.

Tak lama kemudian, Taeyong, Doyoung, dan Winwin telah duduk manis di dalam taksi. Jaehyun menunggu hingga mereka semua berangkat dengan aman barulah ia memutar balik mobilnya kembali ke Seoul.

"Hati-hati Taeyong-hyung... Cepatlah pulang, aku sudah merindukanmu."

.

.

"Oppa, menurutmu yang ini bagaimana? Aku suka desainnya dan langsung pas di jariku. Bukankah ini artinya cincin ini memang berjodoh denganku?"

"Hmm..."

"Oppa, coba lihat yang ini, desainnya sederhana, tapi elegan, sesuai dengan gayamu, bagaimana?"

"Hmm..."

"OPPA!"

"Apa?"

"Jangan hanya jawab hmm...hmm...saja! Aku menanyai pendapatmu dari tadi!" Yerim merajuk, gadis yang baru lulus SMA dan sudah akan menjadi calon tunangan Jaehyun itu kesal karena Jaehyun, meskipun ada di depannya sejak tadi, tak sekalipun terlihat tertarik pada apa yang tengah dibicarakannya.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka. Aku ikut pilihanmu." Jaehyun menjawab malas. Ia benar-benar tak berminat meladeni Yerim yang sedang memilih-milih cincin untuk pertunangan mereka karena pikirannya terus melayang pada seseorang yang sedang menuju gunung untuk mencari sahabatnya itu. Taeyong. Lee Taeyong, hanya nama itu yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Tak mengizinkannya berpikir jernih dan fokus pada hal lain selain itu.

"Oppa, nama yang mau diukir di cincin ini bagaimana, nama lengkap atau..?"

"Lee Taeyong."

"Apa? Lee Taeyong? Siapa maksudmu?" Yerim mengernyit curiga karena tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun menyebut nama itu.

"Eh? Kau tanya nama yang mau diukir? Inisial saja. JJ dan KY. Kurasa itu cukup." Jawab Jaehyun agak tergesa. Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, hampir saja ia menyuarakan keinginan terdalamnya untuk mengukir nama Taeyong di cincin pertunangannya.

"Baiklah... Setelah ini kita ke butik langganan imo untuk memilih pakaian kita. Dan oppa, kuminta kau memberikan pendapatmu. Aku ingin menjadi cantik di hari pertunangan kita hanya demi kau oppa, kau harus tahu itu."

"Ya..."

.

.

Jaehyun menyetir dengan gusar, sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak perpisahannya dengan Taeyong di perjalanan menuju gunung, tapi Taeyong tak juga memberi kabar padanya. Padahal ia sudah berpesan pada Taeyong untuk segera menghubunginya begitu sampai atau menemukan Yuta atau saat sudah pulang.

"TIIIIINN..."

"Oppa! Menyetir yang benar! Kita sudah diklaksoni berkali-kali. Ada apa denganmu sih?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yerim menegur Jaehyun. Ia tak habis pikir, Jung Jaehyun yang biasanya melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna menjadi sangat ceroboh dan tidak fokus hari ini. Ada apa?

"Maaf, Yerim-ah. Kurasa aku sedikit mengantuk."

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kita berhenti dulu di café, kau harus minum kopi biar tak mengantuk. Aku tak mau ya, kita celaka karena kau menyetir sambil mengantuk."

"Iya, iya, cerewet..."

"Ish! Aku 'kan mengkhawatirkanmu, oppa!"

Sesuai saran Yerim, mereka akhirnya mampir di sebuah café yang Jaehyun temui tak jauh dari posisi mobil mereka tadi, Moon café. Café yang tiga hari terakhir tengah direnovasi itu hari ini kembali beroperasi. Jaehyun setengah berharap Taeyong sudah kembali ke café dan mulai bekerja seperti biasa.

Sayangnya harapan tinggal harapan. Tak ada Taeyong di sana dan sudah ia pastikan juga Taeyong tak ada di rumah karena baru saja ia menanyai Johnny soal itu. Di mana Taeyong sekarang? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apakah pencariannya berhasil? Apakah ia baik-baik saja di sana? Tidakkah ia merasa kedinginan hanya memakai jaket tipisnya?

.

.

Johnny sedang bersantai bersama kopinya di depan tv saat handphonenya berdering.

"Ya, halo, bunny boy." Jawabnya segera setelah melihat "Bunny Boy" di layar handphonenya.

"Youngho." Namun suara yang menyambut di seberang sana sungguh berbeda dengan suara cempreng namun merdu milik si bunny boy dan lagi panggilan "spesial" itu, sudah pasti hanya darinya. Johnny langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Eo, Taeyongi! Ada apa? Kenapa menelepon dengan nomor Doyoung?"

"Kurasa aku akan pulang terlambat. Handphoneku mati. Aku ingin segera pulang, tapi aku masih harus menemani seseorang yang baru saja patah hati." Taeyong yang sedang berada di sebuah kedai minum melirik singkat sang bunny boy yang tengah sibuk dengan gelasnya.

"Patah hati? Siapa-Ah! Jangan-jangan... Doyoung?"

"Eoh... Kau benar. Jaehyun sudah pulang?"

"Belum."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Maaf ya, aku tak sempat memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Tak apa 'kan kalau kau pesan makanan dari luar saja? Aku akan segera pulang setelah Doyoung merasa baikan."

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritakan padaku." Diam-diam Johnny penasaran juga apa yang membuat si bunny boy itu patah hati.

Melihat Doyoung yang masih meracau sendiri sambil meminum cairan-cairan memabukkan itu, Taeyong merasa tak ada salahnya menceritakan kejadiannya pada Johnny, hitung-hitung sekalian meminta saran karena Johnny sepertinya cukup ahli soal masalah ini. "Jadi begini..."

.

"Nakamoto Yuta... Ya benar, dia ada di daftar pendaki yang berangkat hari Sabtu pagi."

Taeyong, Doyoung, dan Winwin segera menuju pusat informasi pendaki gunung begitu tiba di Jiri-san dan langsung menanyai petugas di sana perihal Yuta.

"Apa dia pergi sendiri?" sambar Doyoung.

"Aaah, tidak, tidak, dia bersama dengan kelompoknya. Kelompok pendaki yang sudah sering mendaki di musim dingin. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Mereka belum kembali. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, beberapa dari mereka terpisah dari rombongan dan tersesat di gunung."

"Ya, tuhan. Apakah yang tersesat itu Yuta? Taeyong-ah, bagaimana ini?"

"Anggota kelompok yang lain tengah berpencar dibantu petugas untuk mencari pendaki yang hilang, sehingga mereka bisa turun gunung bersama. Ah, sebentar, sepertinya ada informasi masuk." petugas informasi yang dihampiri Taeyong, Doyoung dan Winwin pun meraih HT yang berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Taeyong, Doyoung, dan Winwin menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ah, ya, saya mengerti. Baiklah. Terima kasih." Sang petugas beralih kembali pada Taeyong, Doyoung dan Winwin tak lama kemudian. "Kabar baik. Semua anggota kelompok pendaki sudah berkumpul dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan turun sekarang."

"Haaah... Syukurlah..." Doyoung mendesahkan napas lega, begitupula dengan Taeyong dan Winwin. Tapi siapapun yang melihat bisa tahu, bahwa Doyounglah yang paling bersyukur atas kabar itu.

Satu jam setelah kabar terakhir diterima, rombongan pendaki beserta sejumlah petugas tiba di pos di mana beberapa keluarga pendaki telah menunggu. Rupanya tak hanya Taeyong, Doyoung, dan Winwin saja yang menunggu kabar kerabatnya yang hilang saat mendaki.

"Teman-teman! Kalian di sini?" Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga ketiganya terdengar jelas, sehingga tak sulit menemukan sumber suara itu di antara kerumunan orang. Ia, Yuta, tampak sehat dan baik-baik saja, yah setidaknya begitulah yang nampak dari luar.

"NAKAMOTO YUTA! YA! Kau bod-" Doyoung sudah menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Yuta yang mendekat, sayangnya sosok yang ditunggunya itu malah melewatinya dan memeluk erat seseorang tepat di belakangnya. "-doh..."

"Aku merindukanmu, Winwin-ah!" beberapa detik Yuta bertahan pada posisi itu sebelum ia melepas pelukannya pada Winwin dan beralih pada Taeyong di sebelahnya. "Kau juga, Taeyong-ah. Maaf terakhir kali kita bertemu aku marah-marah padamu. Aku terus memikirkannya selagi berada di gunung. Naik gunung membuat pikiranku lebih jernih dan..." Yuta berhenti karena Taeyong menatapnya lama dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk menyadari orang yang telah dilewatinya tadi.

Doyoung menarik-narik sudut bibirnya sambil menunduk. Ia sungguh malu dan canggung. Tadinya ia berpikir akan langsung berbaikan dengan Yuta, tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Hatinya kecewa saat Yuta lebih memilih memeluk Winwin lebih dulu, padahal ia yang berada paling dekat dengan Yuta. Bahkan setelah Yuta selesai dengan Taeyong pun tak ada tanda-tanda Yuta akan mendekatinya. Ia semakin yakin, Yuta masih marah padanya.

"Maaf ya..." Sebuah usakan Doyoung rasakan pada rambutnya. "Aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku. Pertengkaran kita memang benar-benar bodoh. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Doyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan dilihatnya Yuta tersenyum padanya, sehangat biasanya. Hati Doyoung mendingin. Memang tidak salah kalau senyum Yuta mendapat julukan "healing smile" karena senyumnya itu benar-benar bisa "menyembuhkan" hati Doyoung yang sakit tadi.

Doyoung yang biasanya cerewet kali ini tidak bisa membalas perkataan Yuta itu, sehingga ia hanya mengangguk beberapa kali tanda ia telah memaafkan Yuta dan sedikit menggumam "Aku juga minta maaf."

Taeyong bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena setidaknya Doyoung dan Yuta sudah tak lagi saling meneriaki satu sama lain seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, semua masalah tampaknya sudah selesai. Tampaknya.

"Oh ya, Winwin-ah, aku menagih jawabanmu. Aku sudah menunggu tiga hari. Jadi apa keputusanmu? Kau menerimaku?"

Sepertinya Taeyong salah.

.

"Jadi... Setelah itu mereka jadian?"

"Ya, dan Doyoung patah hati karenanya. Ternyata selama ini dia menyukai Yuta."

"Wooah... Tak kusangka selera bunny boy yang seperti itu, siapa namanya? Tayu?"

"Yuta!"

"Ah ya, Yuta. Jadi apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya? Mabuk-mabukkan? Kutebak dia pasti sedang menjelek-jelekkan Yuta sekarang."

"Yah, begitulah. Kuharap Doyoung tidak serius soal perkataannya yang ingin mencekik Yuta kalau bertemu besok."

"Huahahaha... Itu biasa Taeyongi, orang kalau patah hati bisa berucap apa saja. Aku juga... Yah kuharap aku tidak mengalaminya separah itu."

"Eoh? Mengalami apa? Patah hati? Memangnya ada seseorang yang membuatmu patah hati?"

"Mungkin ada."

"Ya ampun, yang kuat Youngho. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Ah, benar! Memang hanya kau yang bisa membantuku Yongie..."

"Syukurlah, kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, katakan saja padaku, aku akan melakukannya."

"Tentu saja, nanti akan kukatakan."

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tua memandangi sebuah foto keluarga yang diambil 30 tahun silam. Diusapnya pelan debu yang menempel pada kaca figura foto tersebut. Senyum sesekali terkembang di wajahnya yang keriput.

"Jaejoong-ah... Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu… Appa merindukanmu. Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kami?"

Kepahitan bisa terlihat dari wajah tua itu. Ia menyesal, ialah yang telah menyebabkan putri tersayangnya itu pergi meninggalkannya dulu.

"Harabeojiiii!" teriakan seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangannya itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eoh, Yerimi? Ada apa? Sudah selesai belanjanya dengan Jaehyun?"

"Sudah harabeoji! Hehe... Tapi tadi Jaehyun-oppa menyebalkan sekali! Harabeoji, tolong marahi dia kalau bertemu nanti."

"Aduh, kalian ini. Sudah mau menikah masih bertengkar juga... Hehehe." sang kakek terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala cucu yang tengah bersandar padanya itu.

"Ih, harabeoji! Menikahnya masih lama juga. Aku 'kan mau selesaikan sekolah dulu." Yerim merajuk. Ia bosan juga kalau dibilang akan segera menikah terus-terusan. Demi apapun ia masih terlalu muda.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau sajalah. Jadi, apa ada yang masih kurang untuk acara minggu depan?"

"Tidak, semua sudah beres. Eomma Jaehyun-oppa sudah mengurus semuanya. Aku cuma diminta memilih sendiri cincin dan gaun untuk acara pertunangannya. Sisanya eomoni yang urus."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dia memang jagonya 'kan. Ng, tapi kenapa wajahmu masih cemberut begitu Yerimi? Ada masalah?"

"Ya itu tadi harabeoji. Jaehyun-oppa sangat menyebalkan! Ia mengabaikanku karena ada seseorang yang selalu mengganggunya."

"Maksudmu "selalu mengganggunya"?"

"Aku akan cerita pada harabeoji kalau mood-ku sudah bagus nanti. Sudah malam. Harabeoji, selamat tidur! Aku sayang harabeoji." setelah memberikan kecupan sayang pada kakeknya, Yerim segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan setengah berlari. Sang kakek hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah imut cucunya. "Dasar anak itu..."

"Kau lihat Jaejoong-ah? Kalau saja kau memiliki anak perempuan, aku pasti akan memiliki satu lagi cucu yang sangat cantik seperti Yerim."

.

.

"Taeyong-ah, terima kasih. Maaf ya, Doyoung merepotkanmu."

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa imo. Doyoung tidak merepotkan, sungguh." Taeyong tersenyum ikhlas pada wanita setengah baya yang tak lain adalah ibu Doyoung. Ia baru saja mengantar Doyoung yang mabuk berat ke rumahnya. Sekarang Doyoung sudah diambil alih oleh ibunya.

"Masuk dulu ayo, kau sudah makan belum? Imo sudah memasak." Ajak ibu Doyoung ramah.

Taeyong ingin sih, rumah Doyoung sudah sangat tak asing baginya dan masakan ibu Doyoung adalah yang terenak kedua di dunia menurutnya, kedua setelah masakan eommanya sendiri tentu saja. Tapi Taeyong ingat ia sudah meninggalkan Johnny yang sedang sakit seharian. "Tidak usah, imo. Sudah malam dan masih banyak tugasku di rumah. Lain kali aku akan mampir. Sampai jumpa, imo…"

"Ya, sampai jumpa Taeyong-ah..."

Taeyong meninggalkan halaman rumah Doyoung setelah itu dan sepuluh menit kemudian telah sampai di halte bus terdekat dari sana. Angin dingin sesekali berhembus membuat Taeyong makin mengeratkan jaketnya. Sekarang ia menyesal tak memakai apapun selain jaketnya untuk melawan dinginnya udara malam di awal musim dingin. Ia juga mengutuki diri sendiri yang tidak ingat makan seharian ini karena mengurusi masalah Yuta, lalu Doyoung. Ia juga belum memasak untuk Johnny, untuk Jaehyun, dan ia juga tak tahu apa Mark sudah pulang atau belum, sudah makan atau belum.

"Haaah..." Taeyong mendesahkan napas lelah. Walaupun sudah berhenti bekerja paruh waktu di tiga tempat sekaligus, waktu 24 jam dalam sehari masih terasa kurang baginya.

Di tengah-tengah acara melamunnya itu, suara klakson yang nyaring membuyarkan suasana. Seperti deja vu pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu bersama Johnny, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Taeyong yang tengah menunggu bus dan seseorang dari dalam sana menurunkan jendela mobil. Tapi kali ini berbeda karena yang berhenti dan menurunkan jendela mobil adalah…

"Jaehyun!"

"Cepat naik, hyung! Di luar dingin."

Dan tidak seperti kejadian dengan Johnny tempo hari, kali ini Taeyong tidak berpikir panjang sebelum membuka pintu mobil Jaehyun untuk masuk dan menikmati kehangatan di dalam sana.

"Kebetulan sekali kau lewat sini dan melihatku." Taeyong memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Bukan kebetulan hyung, aku memang sengaja mencarimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku menelepon Johnny lagi untuk memastikan kau sudah pulang atau belum dan dia bilang belum lama kau menelepon dengan nomor Doyoung-hyung. Kemungkinan kau sedang bersamanya, jadi kuminta nomor Doyoung-hyung pada Johnny. Saat kutelepon nomor Doyoung-hyung, yang mengangkat adalah ibunya dan beliau bilang kau baru saja pulang dari rumah mereka setelah mengantar Doyoung. Kuminta alamat rumahnya supaya bisa menjemputmu dan untunglah aku menemukanmu masih menunggu di halte bus."

"Waaah, kau berniat sekali menemukanmu, Jaehyun-ah." tanggap Taeyong mendengar proses panjang Jaehyun dalam mencarinya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu hyung, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu seharian ini. Ish, hyuung!" Jaehyun merajuk di akhir karena orang yang dikhawatirkannya malah tertawa-tawa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Jaehyun-ah karena telah mengkhawatirkanku, aku tersanjung." Taeyong kembali tertawa, Jaehyun yang merajuk terlihat imut di matanya. Taeyong suka.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya..." Jaehyun menjulurkan tangannya demi sebuah kotak di kursi belakang. Ia lalu menyerahkan kotak itu pada Taeyong. "Gunakan itu mulai sekarang hyung, supaya aku bisa segera menghubungimu kapanpun dan dimanapun."

"Eh? Tapi ini..." Taeyong segera memeriksa isi kotaknya. "Handphone baru? Woah, aku pernah lihat iklannya di TV. Jaehyun-ah… Kurasa ini terlalu mahal untukku, aku tidak sanggup membayar-"

"Tidak hyung, aku memberikannya padamu, cuma-cuma. Anggap saja itu bagian dari fasilitas yang dapat menunjang pekerjaanmu, kalau kau tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai hadiah."

Jaehyun sepertinya sudah mengerti sekali soal sikap Taeyong yang paling anti menerima barang gratisan. Diam-diam Taeyong tersenyum karena Jaehyun selalu berusaha menjaga perasaannya. Jaehyun memberikan segala sesuatu padanya, tapi selalu memberikan alasan yang bisa membuat ia nyaman menerima pemberian itu.

"Baiklah, kali ini kuanggap ini hadiah darimu Jaehyun-ah. Aku juga akan memberikanmu hadiah. Tunggulah sebentar lagi!" Taeyong memeluk kotak handphone barunya dengan riang. Bertemu Jaehyun lagi membuatnya melupakan segala lamunannya tadi.

"Oh iya, ajari aku menggunakannya, ya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Apa? Abeoji mau datang?" Jaehyun memijit keningnya yang terasa pening tiba-tiba. Ia hampir tidak tidur semalam untuk mengerjakan laporan magang di kantor ayahnya dan sekarang ia mendapat kabar yang bisa dibilang tak bagus. Ia baru tertidur dua jam yang lalu dan terbangun karena telepon dari ibunya yang bilang ayahnya akan datang menjemput laporannya, langsung, ke apartemennya.

"Ya ampun, 'kan sudah kubilang pada abeoji, setelah selesai akan segera kukirim via e-mail. Eomma… aku tidak tidur karena mengerjakannya semalaman. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi..." Rengek Jaehyun pada ibunya, berharap ibunya bisa mencegah rencana ayahnya yang ingin menjemput laporan itu sekarang juga.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana abeojimu itu Jaehyuni. Eomma juga sudah bilang padanya. Kau akan mengantarkannya langsung ke kantor nanti siang, tapi ia bersikeras ingin menemuimu langsung. Katanya dia rindu kau dan Johnny juga, makanya-"

"Bohong. Bilang saja abeoji ingin aku segera mengoreksinya kalau ada kesalahan. Bagi abeoji, laporan ini lebih penting daripada anaknya sendiri."

"Jaehyuni! Jangan bicara begitu!"

"Sudahlah eomma. Aku siap-siap dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengabariku. Kuputuskan teleponnya ya. Aku sayang padamu, eomma. Bye." Tanpa menunggu jawabannya dari ibunya Jaehyun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia kembali memijit keningnya. Punya orang tua pemaksa seperti ayah dan ibunya kadang membuatnya stress. Resikonya sebagai anak tunggal sih.

" _Kami menyayangi Jaehyuni. Kami akan berikan apapun yang terbaik untukmu, tapi kau juga harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk appa dan eomma, eoh?_ "

" _Ne, appa, eomma. Aku menyayangi kalian..._ "

'Tok...tok...tok...'

"Jaehyun-ah..."

Suara ketukan dari luar kamar disertai panggilan untuknya membuyarkan sepenggal ingatan masa lalu Jaehyun. Ia segera menyibakkan selimutnya dan menghampiri pintu karena tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Taeyong-hyung?"

"Kau sudah bangun 'kan? Sarapan sudah siap, kalau kau mau makan."

"Ya, hyung. Terima kasih. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa Johnny sudah pulang?"

"Belum, semalam dia bilang padaku pulangnya agak siang, sepertinya sekitar jam 10-an."

"Hhh...gawat."

"Gawat kenapa?"

"Abeojiku akan datang, ke sini, sebentar lagi, mungkin, aku tidak tahu lebih tepatnya."

Taeyong membulatkan matanya mendengar kabar dari Jaehyun itu. Ia kembali teringat saat kedatangan mendadak ibu Jaehyun tempo hari. Dan jika kedatangan ibu Jaehyun saja sudah cukup memberikan kenangan buruk baginya bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Melihat ekspresi wajah Jaehyun sepertinya ini akan lebih buruk lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mulai beres-beres. Kupastikan akan selesai saat abeojimu datang. Apa aku harus memasak sesuatu yang khusus untuk beliau?"

"Ng, tidak perlu. Abeoji paling hanya mampir sebentar. Oh ya, kau tidak kuliah hari ini hyung?"

"Kelas pagi ini dibatalkan dan gantinya nanti sore, kurasa aku akan izin bolos kerja lagi pada Taeil-hyung."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan berhenti saja kerja di café, hyung. Kau juga sudah sering bolos kerja, kurasa lebih baik Taeil-hyung mencari karyawan baru."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya lebih baik-eh?" Omongan Jaehyun terpotong begitu terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu depan. Wajah Jaehyun memucat, tak mungkin itu Johnny karena orang itu bahkan tidak memberi salam saat masuk rumah. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah "abeoji!"

"Kubuka pintunya dulu, ya?" tawar Taeyong yang langsung ditahan Jaehyun. "Aku saja, hyung. Kau mulai beres-beres saja."

"Apa benar yang di depan itu abeojimu?"

"Bisa jadi. Pokoknya kau ke belakang dulu, bersikaplah seperti biasa, jangan panik. Aku akan segera mengenalkanmu pada abeoji begitu situasi sudah dapat kukontrol."

Taeyong menggangguk-angguk saja diminta seperti itu oleh Jaehyun. Sebenarnya ia malah ingin menertawai Jaehyun. Jaehyun memintanya untuk tidak panik, tapi Jaehyun sendirilah yang terlihat paling panik. Dan apa tadi kata Jaehyun? "aku akan segera mengenalkanmu pada abeoji?" Kenapa mendengar itu membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar ya? Rasanya seperti akan diperkenalkan pada orang tua kekasihmu- eh, apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Taeyong segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Oppaaaa! Maaf ya aku datang pagi-pagi, kuharap aku tidak mengganggu tidurmu." Alih-alih suara seorang laki-laki paruh baya, malah suara seorang gadis muda yang terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Eh? bukan abeojinya Jaehyun?" Taeyong melongok ke depan selagi sibuk dengan cucian piringnya. "Ah, Yerim-ssi... Semoga Jaehyun baik-baik saja." Taeyong teringat cerita Jaehyun soal perjalanannya bersama Yerim seharian kemarin. Taeyong tak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas ia tangkap adalah Jaehyun tidak menikmati saat-saat bersama Yerim. Kenapa? Yerim 'kan cantik dan imut. Bukankah gadis yang seperti itu yang biasanya disukai laki-laki? Taeyong tidak mengerti.

Jaehyun terlihat mengabaikan Yerim setelah membukakan pintu. Ia malah masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas entah apa bersamanya. Ia mengambil jatah sarapannya di meja makan setelah meletakkan laptop dan berkas-berkasnya di meja depan TV. Yerim yang merasa diabaikan terus-terusan mengajak bicara Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun seolah-olah tuli dengan tetap menikmati sarapannya dalam diam sambil mulai menyalakan laptop.

Kesal karena diabaikan Yerim memutuskan beralih pada hal lain dan Jaehyun pun tak terlalu peduli soal itu. Ia mulai mengerjakan laporannya lagi segera setelah menyelesaikan sarapan singkatnya. Semuanya harus sudah selesai saat ayahnya datang.

"Ehem." Yerim mencari korban baru untuk diganggu. Ia menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang membersihkan dapur.

"Eoh, Yerim-ssi. Apa kabar?" Sapa Taeyong ramah.

"Kabarku baik." Yerim menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan duduk memperhatikan Taeyong yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Johnny-oppa mana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ah, Johnny. Setelah siaran radio semalam dia bilang ada pesta di rumah temannya dan dia menginap di sana. Mungkin pulang sebentar lagi." jelas Taeyong.

"Haaah... Pesta? Paling juga dia menginap di rumah teman wanitanya. Kau tahu, menghabiskan malam bersama. Johnny oppa 'kan memang begitu, dasar playboy! Berbeda sekali dengan Jaehyun-oppaKU." Yerim sengaja menekan "KU" di akhirnya. Taeyong, yang mendengar Yerim berbicara buruk soal Johnny begitu, mengernyit tak suka. "Kurasa Johnny tidak seperti itu."

"Tahu apa kau soal Johnny-oppa? Kalau aku tak salah, bukannya kau baru kenal dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu? Jaehyun oppa juga, kau baru mengenalnya 'kan?" Yerim memandang rendah Taeyong.

"Ya, aku memang baru mengenal mereka berdua. Tapi sejauh aku mengenal mereka, mereka berdua adalah laki-laki baik yang tak suka bermain-main dengan wanita-"

"Tapi dengan laki-laki, kau mau bilang begitu 'kan? Akui saja, kau pasti menggoda Johnny oppa dan Jaehyun oppa sehingga mereka membiarkanmu tinggal di sini 'kan? Dasar laki-laki murahan!"

Wajah Taeyong memerah karena kata-kata Yerim sudah benar-benar kelewatan untuk sekedar bercanda. "Jaga kata-katamu. Yerim-ssi!" Yerim menyeringai senang, sepertinya ia berhasil memprovokasi Taeyong.

"Kau tahu, seharian kemarin aku diabaikan Jaehyun oppa karena dia terus-terusan memikirkanmu. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Tak mungkin 'kan oppaKU menyukaimu kalau kau tidak-"

"Yerim-ssi, kalau kau di sini hanya untuk mengganggu pekerjaanku, sebaiknya kau hentikan. Aku tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu selagi bekerja." Taeyong berusaha tidak terpancing dengan provokasi Yerim dan menganggap kalau kata-katanya itu hanya celetukan anak remaja yang sedang labil. Ia pun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya di dapur.

"Siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku seenaknya?" Tapi Yerim tak ingin berhenti. "Aku tamu di sini dan bahkan kau tidak melayaniku dengan baik? Pelayan tidak berguna!"

Taeyong tetap pada keputusannya untuk mengabaikan Yerim, persis seperti yang dilakukan Jaehyun tadi. Sepertinya Taeyong mulai mengerti kenapa Jaehyun tak suka saat bersama Yerim. Taeyong malah heran kalau Jaehyun menyukai gadis ini.

Kesal karena lagi-lagi diabaikan Yerim berpikir untuk mengganggu Taeyong lebih jauh lagi. Ia menjulurkan kakinya untuk menyelengkat Taeyong yang terus mondar-mandir membereskan piring yang telah. Dan berhasil, Taeyong, yang tidak menyadari posisi kaki Yerim, tersandung dan terjatuh dengan suksesnya. Piring yang dipegangnya berjatuhan menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang bahkan sampai ke telinga Jaehyun di ruang depan.

"Ada apa di sana?" tanya Jaehyun setengah berteriak.

Taeyong bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit sekali. Cairan pekat dan lengket terasa merembes ke tangannya. Taeyong terkejut saat melihat tangannya telah terkena cairan merah pekat itu. Dahinya berdarah karena terbentur meja dapur. Dengan panik ia menekan lukanya untuk mencegah lebih banyak darah keluar.

Di sisi lain, Yerim juga panik melihat Taeyong yang terluka lumayan parah. Niatnya 'kan hanya membuat Taeyong jatuh dan membuatnya kesal. Kenapa malah jadi begini? 'Bagaimana ini? Kalau Jaehyun oppa tahu aku yang membuat Taeyong terluka, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi habis-habisan, aduh..." Yerim memutar otaknya dan sebuah ide gila terbersit di kepalanya.

Dengan sengaja ia membenturkan kakinya ke meja makan berkali-kali. Meskipun sakit, Yerim tidak berhenti sampai bekas keunguan muncul di kakinya yang ia benturkan. "Ish, sial, sakit sekali..." ringis Yerim.

Taeyong yang sedang membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya bingung sendiri dengan perbuatan aneh Yerim. Kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut dan ia hanya bisa membereskan piring-piring itu dengan satunya tangan -karena tangan satunya memegangi dahinya, tetapi gadis ini bukannya membantu, malah membentur-benturkan kakinya ke meja. Ia pasti sudah gila.

"Ada keributan apa ini- Ya, ampun! Apa yang terjadi hyung?!" Dengan sigap Jaehyun membantu Taeyong yang membungkuk membereskan piring-piring yang berjatuhan, untungnya tidak ada yang pecah.

"Opppaaa..." Terdengar rengekan Yerim. Jaehyun menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tengah mengelus-elus pergelangan kakinya yang membiru. "Oppa kakiku sakit sekali... Hiks... Aku tidak bisa berjalan, bagaimana ini?" Diiringi dengan tangisan palsu, Yerim mengadu pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berdecak. "Apalagi ini? Kau kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Jaehyun beralih untuk memeriksa kaki Yerim. Yerim menangis sesegukan dan semakin parah saat Jaehyun menyentuh kakinya. "Hiks... Taeyong...Taeyong oppa menabrakku sampai aku jatuh dan kakiku membentur meja. Hiks... Sakit sekali oppa..." Yerim memulai drama kebohongannya.

Taeyong yang tak tahu apa-apa, tak terima dituduh seperti itu. "A-apa?! Aku tidak- Jaehyun dengar, tadi aku-"

Jaehyun mendesah lelah. "Hyung, lain kali hati-hatilah..." Seolah tak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Taeyong, Jaehyun bergegas menjelajahi isi lemari es untuk mendapatkan es batu. Selanjutnya ia mengambil serbet bersih dari lemari dan mulai membungkus es-es tersebut guna mengompres luka memar Yerim.

Taeyong masih mematung karena Jaehyun lebih memilih mempercayai Yerim ketimbang mendengar penjelasannya. Yerim diam-diam menyeringai pada Taeyong saat Jaehyun sibuk mengurus lukanya. 'Rasakan kau Lee Taeyong.'

"Ada apa lagi hyung? Kenapa diam saja? Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan jangan membuat kekacauan lagi. Abeojiku sudah menelepon akan datang sebentar lagi. Hhh... Hari ini benar-benar!" keluh Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengerti Jaehyun sedang pusing dengan segala laporan yang dikerjakannya, juga kedatangan abeojinya yang mendadak, sementara Taeyong malah di sini menambah-nambahi dengan membuat keributan di dapur. Jaehyun pasti kesal padanya, Taeyong akui itu.

Tapi, hatinya tak bisa berbohong kalau ia juga sakit saat Jaehyun tak mau mendengarkannya. Jaehyun bahkan memerintahnya tanpa melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Kenapa? Ia juga terluka, kenapa Jaehyun hanya peduli pada Yerim? Ini bahkan bukan salahnya, Yerim terluka bukan karenanya. Gadis itu hanya mengarang cerita dan Jaehyun percaya? Hah, kalau pun ia bilang Yerim berbohong, ia rasa Jaehyun tak akan percaya padanya.

"A-aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Ka-kalau kau ada perlu lagi, aku ada di kamar." Taeyong berlalu dari dapur, terlalu lama di sana membuatnya ingin menangis. Apalagi Yerim terus-terusan memandangnya sinis selagi Jaehyun tak melihat. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia menjauhi Jaehyun mulai saat ini.

Sampai di kamar, Taeyong melihat cermin untuk memastikan seberapa parah luka di dahinya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menekan luka itu dengan tangannya saja dan saat tangannya melepas tekanan itu darah kembali merembes keluar, Taeyong meringis. Ia tidak memiliki peralatan P3K untuk mengobati lukanya. Haruskah ia bertanya pada Jaehyun? Ah tidak, tidak. Ia tak ingin menghadapi Jaehyun dulu selama ada Yerim di sini. Ia tak ingin telihat lemah di depan Jaehyun saat ini.

Haruskah ia pergi ke apotik saja? Ya, sepertinya itu lebih baik. Pergi sebentar tak akan mengganggu Jaehyun 'kan?

Taeyong buru-buru mencari sehelai kain yang bisa digunakannya untuk meredam perdarahan di dahinya dan bergegas keluar apartemen sebelum diketahui Jaehyun. Saking terburu-burunya, Taeyong hampir menabrak seseorang saat baru keluar dari lift di lantai dasar gedung apartemen.

"Maaf." Taeyong membungkuk singkat pada orang yang hampir ditabraknya dan segera berlalu. Tapi orang itu menahan sebelah tangannya. "Eh?"

"Jaejoong-ah."

Taeyong terkejut saat membalikkan badan dan laki-laki setengah baya yang menahan tangannya itu menyebut nama yang tak asing baginya.

"Anda bilang apa tadi, tuan?"

Laki-laki setengah baya itu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Taeyong, lalu tersenyum. Senyumnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Ah, maaf, aku refleks saja menarik tanganmu karena kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa, tuan. Tapi tadi… Kau menyebut nama "Jaejoong-ah"?"

"Ah, ya. Nama itu-"

"Abeoji, kau sudah datang?"

Taeyong menoleh, Johnny tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakangnya dan kalau tak salah dengar, Johnny baru saja memanggil laki-laki di depannya ini…

"Abeoji?"

 **TBC**

Huwaaaaa….udah 4 bulan This is not Cinderella story ga diapdet. Udah pada lupa dan bosen kali ya sama ceritanya, huhu. Begitu diapdet malah semakin aneh dan gaje. Maapkeun.

Udah ngantuk nih jadi gabisa banyak berkata-kata. Thanks for keep reviewing, following, and favoriting(?). You're all the best, reader-deul! Muaaah! *flying kisseu from Winwin*


	9. Chapter 8

Sebelumnya:

"Anda bilang apa tadi, tuan?"

Laki-laki setengah baya itu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Taeyong, lalu tersenyum. Senyumnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Ah, maaf, aku refleks saja menarik tanganmu karena kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa, tuan. Tapi tadi… Kau menyebut nama "Jaejoong-ah"?"

"Ah, ya. Nama itu-"

"Abeoji, kau sudah datang?"

Taeyong menoleh, Johnny tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakangnya dan kalau tak salah dengar, Johnny baru saja memanggil laki-laki di depannya ini…

"Abeoji?"

 **This Is Not Cinderella Story (Chapter 8)**

"Youngho..."

"Maaf, abeoji, aku sudah lama mengganti nama itu. Panggil Johnny saja." balas Johnny santai.

"Ya, Johnny. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya sosok laki-laki tinggi yang masih tetap terlihat gagah di usianya yang tidak muda lagi.

"Baik, aku-" Johnny berhenti karena menyadari eksistensi sosok lain di antaranya dan laki-laki yang ia panggil abeoji itu. "Taeyongi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Johnny baru sadar sosok itu adalah Taeyong yang tengah memegangi kain di dahinya sambil menatap bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Johnny menatap curiga kain di dahi Taeyong. Tanpa izin, ia pun menarik tangan Taeyong yang menekan kain itu. "Ya, Tuhan! Kau berdarah! Apa yang terjadi?" Seketika fokus Johnny tak lagi pada ayahnya.

Taeyong masih terlalu bingung untuk menjawab dan ia hanya menurut saat Johnny mulai menarik tangannya. "Abeoji maaf, aku harus mengurus temanku ini. Kuharap kita bisa mengobrol lain kali. Selamat tinggal."

Dengan langkah tergesa, Johnny menarik Taeyong menuju parkiran yang baru saja ia tinggalkan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

Tersadar dari kebingungannya, Taeyong menyela cepat. "Jangan berlebihan Johnny, hanya luka kecil."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke klinik." Johnny masih saja menarik Taeyong sepanjang jalan menuju parkiran. Taeyong yang merasa jengah menarik paksa lengannya dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Johnny. "Johnny hentikan!"

Johnny tampak frustasi, kenapa Taeyong tak mau menurut saja kali ini. "Tapi Taeyongi... Kau harus diobati. Lihat! Kain itu sudah penuh darahmu!" Johnny ingin melanjutkan aksinya menarik Taeyong, tapi Taeyong bergeming.

"Tidak... Jangan... Jangan ke rumah sakit... Aku mau mengobatinya sendiri saja... Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, aku tak butuh bantuan siapa pun..."

Taeyong kembali teringat Jaehyun dan sikap dinginnya tadi. Taeyong ingin menangis saja rasanya kalau mengingat itu. Jaehyun yang tak mau mendengarkannya dan malah menyalahkannya membuatnya sakit hati.

"Tapi-"

"Aku... Aku mau beli obat di apotek saja..." Taeyong memundurkan langkahnya, menjauh dari Johnny.

"Taeyongi... Kau menangis? Ya ampun!" Johnny semakin panik karena wajah Taeyong yang semula tertunduk kini memandangnya dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis!" Taeyong merajuk seperti anak kecil. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi cengeng di depan Johnny. Dan air mata sialan ini, pikir Taeyong, kenapa tak mau berhenti?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Hiks..."

xxx

Setelah dibujuk dengan es krim, Taeyong akhirnya berhenti menangis. Johnny mengajak Taeyong duduk di salah satu bangku taman dekat apartemen.

Johnny baru tahu seorang Lee Taeyong yang keras kepala dan selalu jual mahal ternyata bisa dibujuk dengan es krim. Tapi Johnny cukup lega karena Taeyong akhirnya bisa tenang sehingha ia bisa membantu Taeyong mengobati lukanya itu.

"Jadi... Kau jatuh?" Tanya Johnny selagi membersihkan darah di sekitar luka Taeyong.

"Mmh..." Gumam Taeyong masih asik dengan es krimnya. Johnny sangat gemas sebenarnya tapi ia berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi Taeyong saat itu juga.

"Jatuh di mana?"

"Di dapur."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Jaehyun tidak membantumu?"

Taeyong berhenti, moodnya jadi buruk lagi karena mendengar nama Jaehyun disebut.

"Tidak. Dia sibuk." Jawab Taeyong singkat dan terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Tapi masa sih dia tidak mau membantumu? Sesibuk apapun Jaehyun kurasa dia tetap akan-"

"Youngho-ya..." Taeyong tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara aegyonya, membuat Johnny lagi-lagi gemas, tapi tetap berusaha menahan diri. "Hentikan... Kumohon... Jangan bahas "dia" dulu sekarang." Taeyong memberikan tatapan anak anjing termemelas yang pernah dilihat Johnny.

Johnny lagi-lagi dibuat kaget dengan sisi lain Taeyong yang baru saja ia lihat hari ini. Kau sembunyikan ke mana Taeyong yang biasa, eoh?

"Dia siapa? Jaehyun?"

"Yaaa!" Taeyong kesal karena Johnny tak juga menurutinya untuk tidak menyebut Jaehyun. Tapi seperti Johnny tidak peduli, ia lebih penasaran pada apa yanh terjadi di antata Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Kenapa? Jaehyun yang membuatmu terlukal begini? Katakan padaku! Kalau iya akan kuhajar anak itu!"

"Youngho..."

"Eoh?"

"Obati yang benar, kau niat membantuku tidak sih?" Taeyong mengeluh karena tangan Johnny mulai mengoleskan antiseptik ke alisnya alih-alih ke luka di dahinya. Sekalian ia mengalihkan rasa ingin tahu Johnny.

"Oh, maaf. Jadi...Jaehyun?" Sayangnya tidak berhasil. Johnny tetap penasaran.

"Youngho. Kubilang hentikan-"

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau cerita yang sebenarnya. Lihat. Kau sampai menangis. Aku yakin kau menangis bukan karena luka di dahimu. Kau bukan anak kecil Taeyong. Kau kuat. Dan yang bisa membuatmu menangis adalah...mmm...ya...aku hanya pernah sekali melihatmu menangisi Minhyung."

Taeyong mendesah. Johnny seperti sudah bisa menebaknya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengungkit masalah tadi atau malah menangis di depan Johnny. Tapi, entahlah perasaannya sedang sensitif sekali. Ia kesalnya pada Jaehyun, tapi dengan konyolnya malah menangis di depan Johnny. Apakah itu artinya ia sudah nyaman dengan Johnny?

Taeyong menyerah, Johnny akan menginterogasinya seharian kalau ia tak cerita. "Baiklah... Tapi berjanjilah kau akan percaya padaku."

"Aku janji."

"Dan jangan marah pada siapapun."

"Apa?" Marah? Johnny akan marah pada siapa? Johnny mulai curiga, tapi ia tetap menuruti syarat itu agar Taeyong mau cerita. "OK."

"Jadi..."

xxx

Johnny melangkah cepat, giginya menggeretak, dan tangannya mengepal tanda ia tengah menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Ia memang sudah berjanji, tapi sepertinya ia harus mengingkari janji itu.

"BRAK!"

Di bantingnya pintu apartemen begitu kuncinya terbuka. Diedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan. Johnny segera mendekat begitu orang yang dicarinya telah ia temukan.

Jaehyun baru saja muncul dari kamarnya mendengar keributan di pintu depan. "Johnny, ada apa sebenar-"

"BUAGH!"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?"

"ITU UNTUK MEMBUAT TAEYONG MENANGIS!"

Johnny menunjuk Jaehyun yang tersungkur di lantai setelah menerima bogem mentah darinya. Jaehyun yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Membuat Taeyong menangis? Siapa? Dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Apa yang kulakukan?" Jaehyun tak terima dituduh tanpa penjelasan begitu.

Johnny yang masih kesal tak menjawab dan melengos ke kamar Taeyong yang merupakan tujuan utamanya. Mengambil tas yang merupakan milik Taeyong dan kembali disambut oleh Jaehyun yang meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Taeyong hyung tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk mencarinya karena abeoji datang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Yerim muncul dari balik pintu karena mendengar keributan yang dibuat Jaehyun dan Johnny, dan itu membuat emosi Johnny kembali naik. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi, hah?! Tanyakan padanya! Dialah sumber masalah di sini!" Johnny menunjuk-nunjuk Yerim.

Namun seberapa pun kesalnya ia pada gadis itu, ia tak mungkin melukai seorang wanita. Maka dari itu ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya guna meredam emosi.

"Bodoh!" Dengan sengaja Johnny menabrak pundak Jaehyun selagi membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar Taeyong.

Jaehyun memandang Johnny frustasi, menahannya dan mengajaknya bicara sekarang tak akan ada gunanya. Belum pernah ia melihat Johnny semarah ini kecuali saat Johnny melindunginya dari pada pembully dulu.

Apa salahnya? Apa kesalahannya sehingga Johnny bisa semarah itu? Taeyong? Apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Taeyong?

xxx

"Youngho-ya, seharusnya kau tak usah repot-repot mengantarku." Taeyong bersiap membuka sabuk pengamannya, tapi tangan Johnny lebih cepat menyambar pengait sabuk pengaman sebelum ia sempat meraihnya.

"Tak apa, memang aku ingin. Lagipula akan memalukan kalau kau tiba-tiba menangis di bus. Setidaknya aku melindungi wajahmu dari malu." Johnny melepas sabuk pengaman Taeyong dan sedikit merapikan rambut di dahi Taeyong untuk lebih menutupi luka yang sudah diperban. Taeyong diam saja menikmati perlakuan manis Johnny padanya. Ia rasa ia mulai terbiasa.

"Ya! Aku tak akan sembarangan menangis tahu! Kau sendiri yang bilang!" Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kalimat Johnny tadi jelas-jelas tengah meledeknya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia biarkan Johnny turut membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Taeyong benar-benar diperlakukan layaknya putri oleh Johnny.

"Belajar yang rajin ya, princess Taeyongi."

"Ya! Aku laki-laki! Jangan panggil aku princess!"

"Masa? Kau yakin? Laki-laki tak akan merajuk imut seperti kau ini, tahu!"

"Youngho, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena aku berhutang padamu, akan kupukul kau sekarang juga. Minhyung bilang pukulanku sangat menyakitkan."

"Kurasa Minhyung mengatakan itu untuk menghiburmu, Taeyongi. Aku ragu tangan sekurus milikmu bisa menyakiti wajah tampanku."

"Hiiiiih! Menyebalkan!" Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Johnny, sebelum ia menerima lebih banyak ledekan dari laki-laki yang telah menjadikan meledek sebagai hobinya itu.

Johnny yang ditinggal hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah imut Taeyong yang baru dilihatnya hari ini. Ia merasa terberkati karena setidaknya sekali dalam hidupnya ia bisa melihat wajah imut Taeyong yang ngambek karena terus-terusan diledek olehnya.

"Haaah... Teruslah begitu Taeyong-ah... Itu lebih baik daripada melihatmu menangis." Johnny menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya, tetapi tidak segera menjalankan mobil Jeep itu. Ia masih ingin mengawasi Taeyong masuk ke gedung kampus sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

"Kau pernah dengar quote dari Lana Del Rey? Itu quote favoritku. It says "When someone else's happiness is your happiness, that is love." Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti dan juga merasakannya. When your sadness is my sadness, that is love..."

Johnny bergegas meninggalkan lingkungan kampus begitu ia rasa Taeyong sudah tak terlihat. Ia hanya berharap saat sampai ke apartemen nanti ia tak memiliki keinginan untuk memukul Jaehyun lagi.

xxx

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Lee Taeyong-ssi. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Taeyong berhenti. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu ruang kelas, saat suara yang entah kenapa membuatnya merinding itu memaksanya menoleh.

"Nyo-nyonya..." Refleks Taeyong membungkuk menghadapi sosok familiar itu.

Senyum tipis terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Wajah yang tampak anggun dan angkuh di saat bersamaan. "Langsung saja. Aku punya satu permintaan padamu..."

xxx

"EEEHH? Kau tak bisa ikut Sabtu nanti?"

"Iya, Taeyong hyung bilang aku harus membantunya di acaranya Jaehyun hyung."

"Jaehyun hyung? Acara apa?" Donghyuk mengubah posisi duduknya untuk semakin mendekati Mark. Ia juga memelankan suaranya karena ia rasa pembicaraan selanjutnya tak seharusnya menjadi konsumsi publik

"Acara pertunangan Jaehyun hyung." Mark menjawab pelan. Percaya atau tidak, Mark sebenarnya enggan membahas ini.

"Heee? Dia sudah mau bertunangan, bukannya katamu umurnya lebih muda dari Taeyong hyung?"

"Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi kalau tahu calon tunangannya seumuran kita."

"Whaaat?? Orang kaya memang suka aneh-aneh... Mereka pasti dijodohkan!" Donghyuk menunjuk-nunjuk dengan sumpitnya. Mark segera menghalau benda itu dari depan wajahnya. Donghyuk memang kadang tidak sopan.

"Lebih dari itu, aku mengkhawatirkan perasaan Taeyong hyung."

"Kenapa dengan Taeyong hyung?" Donghyuk semakin tertarik mendengar cerita Mark.

"Dia terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini, kecuali saat ia sedang bersama Johnny hyung. Ia bisa tertawa kalau Johnny hyung sudah membuat lelucon, tapi selebihnya ya...begitu. Suasana di apartemen juga jadi tak nyaman karena Taeyong hyung lebih banyak mendiamkan Jaehyun hyung. Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu persis sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka, tapi aku tidak tahu apa."

Donghyuk memutar otaknya mencerna cerita Mark barusan. Ia rasa ia bisa memberikan analisis yang akurat. "Apa ini artinya sedang terjadi cinta segitiga di antara mereka? Maksudku Jaehyun hyung, Taeyong hyung, dan Johnny hyung. Menurutku Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyun hyung sedang bertengkar dan celah ini dimanfaatkan Johnny hyung untuk masuk." Donghyuk kembali menunjuk-nunjuk dengan sumpitnya.

Mark mendengus. Ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan analisis Donghyuk. Ia memang sering cerita soal ketiga hyung di apartemennya yang terlibat hubungan tak biasa itu. Ia hanya berharap Taeyong hyungnya tidak terlibat dengan hubungan-hubungan yang meresahkan dengan kedua hyung lainnya.

"Semoga tidak. Aku tak mau hyungku tersakiti hanya karena hal konyol bernama cinta."

Ekspresi Donghyuk berubah saat Mark mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tersinggung.

"Huh? Jadi maksudmu yang ku rasakan ini konyol? Memangnya kenapa kalau merasakan cinta? Cukup tahu saja ya Lee Minhyung. Kau memang manusia paling tidak peka!"

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

Donghyuk meninggalkan Mark ke kelas. Mark bingung. Memang ia salah bicara apa?

xxx

Sudah beberapa hari ini Taeyong bersikap dingin padanya. Jangankan bicara, kalau tak ditanya saja Taeyong tak akan membuka suara untuknya. Ditambah lagi Taeyong bersikap begitu hanya padanya. Itu membuat Jaehyun semakin frustasi!

Taeyong bahkan tak pulang pada hari di mana Jaehyun dipukul oleh Johnny karena Johnny bilang Jaehyun telah membuat Taeyong menangis. Taeyong menginap di rumah Doyoung dan saat Taeyong pulang esok paginya, saat itulah ia mulai bersikap dingin pada Jaehyun. Ini benar-benar membuat Jaehyun menderita.

Jaehyun sadar ia telah bersikap agak buruk pada Taeyong hari itu. Karena ia menyuruh Taeyong minta maaf pada Yerim dan menyuruhnya membereskan kekacauan dengan sedikit kasar mungkin. Tapi jangan salahkan Jaehyun. Pikirannya sedang kacau juga saat itu karena tugas dari ayahnya belum selesai sementara ayahnya sudah akan datang untuk menjemput laporannya. Demi apapun Jaehyun lebih takut pada ayahnya dibanding pada dosennya! Dan karena hal itu Taeyong masih marah padanya? Ia tak tahu Taeyong sekekanakan ini. Ia harus bertindak. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan ini berlarut-larut.

"Jasmu sudah kusetrika Jaehyun." Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Taeyong pada Jaehyun hari ini. Jaehyun membukakan pintu karena Taeyong mengetuk dan ia mendapati laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Hyung!" Seru Jaehyun agak keras demi menarik perhatian Taeyong dan berhasil. Taeyong akhirnya melihat tepat ke matanya. Sebelum sempat Taeyong berbicara apapun Jaehyun telah lebih dulu menarik Taeyong masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mendorong Taeyong ke arah pintu dan mengunci pergerakan Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya. Mau tidak mau Taeyong menatap Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah minta maaf dan kau masih bersikap dingin padaku hyung. Katakan padaku, kau kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun tanpa basa-basi.

Taeyong berusaha menahan degub jantungnya yang tak karuan karena jaraknya dengan Jaehyun yang begitu intim. Siapa pun yang melihat posisi mereka saat ini pasti akan berpikir mereka hendak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Jaehyun. Biarkan aku pergi dari si-"

"BRAAK!" Jaehyun meninju pintu di belakang Taeyong. Taeyong terlonjak akibat kebrutalan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba muncul, ada apa dengan Jaehyun? Taeyong dibuat heran sekaligus takut. Jaehyun tak pernah sekasar ini.

"Kau membuatku gila hyung! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku tidak bisa hyung! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersikap seperti ini terus!"

Jaehyun meluapkan emosi yang sudah ditahannya beberapa hari ini. Taeyong tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. "Jaehyun, aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu hyung! Aku tidak mau pertunangan ini dilaksanakan! Kalau perlu aku mengajakmu kabur hari ini, akan kulakukan! Tidakkah kau merasakan perasaan yang sama padaku?"

Taeyong tertegun. Apa Jaehyun baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya? Ia tak salah dengar? Ia belum menyiapkan hatinya sama sekali untuk mendengar ini. Yang benar saja? Jaehyun bilang Jaehyun mencintainya?

"Hyung... Aku tidak mencintai Yerim. Meskipun ini hanya pertunangan, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku inginnya bertunangan denganmu, hyung..."

Suara Jaehyun melembut, begitu pula dengan tatapannya pada Taeyong. Dan meskipun ia sudah tak meledak-ledak lagi, nada suaranya tetap menyiratkan keyakinan. Persetan dengan perjodohan. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada keinginan mendiang kakeknya itu.

"Jaehyun..."

"Katakan kau juga menginginkannya hyung..." Ucap Jaehyun penuh determinasi. Ia yakin Taeyong juga mencintainya. Taeyong juga menginginkannya. Mereka bisa melakukannya seperti yang dilakukan ibu Taeyong dulu. Kabur bersama demi mempertahankan cinta mereka.Tapi gelengan pelan yang Taeyong berikan padanya seolah ingin meruntuhkan keyakinannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa Jaehyun... Aku tidak mencintaim-ummph..." Kalimat Taeyong berhenti karena tanpa peringatan bibir Jaehyun telah menempel pada miliknya.

Jaehyun melumat bibir Taeyong dengan rakus seakan ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat apapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu selanjutnya. Jaehyun baru melepasnya setelah dirasa Taeyong butuh bernapas.

"Kau bisa hyung, kita bisa. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri-"

"PLAAK!"

Taeyong menampar Jaehyun. Wajahnya merah padam, bibirnya membengkak akibat perbuatan Jaehyun dan napasnya terengah-engah, tapi matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan. "Tahu apa kau soal perasaanku! Kau pikir bisa melakukan seenaknya?! Aku membencimu Jung Jaehyun!"

Taeyong pergi. Ia tak kuat berada di dekat Jaehyun lebih lama lagi. Jantungnya bisa meledak kapan saja. Jaehyun sialan. Sudah susah payah Taeyong menghindar selama ini dan sekarang Jaehyun sendiri yang menariknya untuk kembali.

"Aku tidak mau jatuh lebih dalam lagi, bodoh..."

xxx

Hari pertunangan Jaehyun tiba. Yerim tampak sangat cantik dan bahagia. Ia menyapa setiap kerabat dan kenalan orang tuanya dengan senyum lebar. Pesta pertunangannya dengan Jaehyun akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan itu artinya ia akan segera resmi menjadi calon istri seorang Jung Jaehyun. Ia memang masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Ia juga belum ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat. Tapi ia cukup puas dengan pengesahan kepemilikkannya atas Jaehyun. Jaehyun oppa yang sudah disukainya sejak kecil.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yerim, Jaehyun tampak sangat pendiam. Ia memang terlihat tampan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki-karena ibunya memaksanya untuk berdandan-, tapi senyum sama sekali tak menghiasi wajahnya. Yang ada malah gurat kekesalan karena ia melihat sosok itu, tengah berdiri di sana, jauh darinya, dengan pakaian yang persis sama seperti beberapa orang lainnya.

Taeyong, dengan seragam pelayannya.

Jaehyun geram karena mengetahui perbuatan siapa itu. Ia ingin melayangkan protes, tapi ia masih tahu tempat. Banyak sekali kenalan orang tuanya dan orang tua Yerim yang merupakan orang-orang penting. Pejabat dan pengusaha kaya. Semuanya hadir sebagai tamu undangan. Berani membuat kekacauan, maka Jaehyun akan habis di tangan ayahnya.

Di lain sisi, Taeyong tengah sibuk menjadi pelayan bagi tamu undangan pesta pertunangan. Mengantarkan minuman, membersihkan meja, membawa kembali gelas-gelas kotor, semuanya Taeyong lakukan dengan serius. Pengalamannya bekerja di cafe membuatnya tidak canggung melakukan itu semua. Ia bahkan sudah sering menjadi pelayan di acara-acara pernikahan. Jadi ini sama sekali bukan hal baru baginya.

Terlebih ibu Jaehyun sendiri yang memintanya untuk menjadi pelayan. Wanita yang gila kesempurnaan itu memintanya menjadi pelayan, Taeyong harusnya bangga karena itu berarti pekerjaannya diakui. Tapi, rasa bangga itu tak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya begitu mengetahui maksud sesungguhnya sang nyonya besar memintanya menjadi pelayan di acara pertunangan Jaehyun.

"Kau harus tahu jelas statusmu. Kau hanya pelayan, jangan berharap lebih pada anakku. Aku tahu kau bukan hanya sekedar temannya. Kuharap kau mengerti, Jaehyun hanya akan menikah dengan Yerim. Jangan ganggu mereka lagi."

Sang nyonya besar yang merupakan ibu Jaehyun itu memberinya ultimatum bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan atau melakukan apapun. Lagipula kapan Taeyong pernah bermimpi akan memiliki Jaehyun. Ia sadar ia bukan cinderella. Ia tahu tak mungkin dirinya berubah dari seorang pelayan menjadi pendamping pangeran hanya dalam semalam. Tak ada kisah seperti itu selain di dalam dongeng.

Taeyong menyesal pernah menerima tawaran kebaikan hati Jaehyun. Siapa yang menyangka Taeyong akan jatuh ke dalam pesona tuannya itu? Dan seorang tuannya yang lain...

"Johnny apa yang kau lakukan?" Taeyong menatap lengannya yang dipegang kuat oleh Johnny. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka heran. Secara tak langsung Johnny tengah menyeretnya.

"Membawamu keluar dari sini tentu saja." Seolah tak peduli Johnny tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku sedang bekerja." Taeyong kembali melayangkan protes karena ia tak bisa melawan tenaga Johnny yang terus menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan pesta.

"Pekerjaanmu bukan di sini. Tapi di apartemen." Jawab Johnny singkat, masih terus menarik Taeyong.

"Ibu Jaehyun yang memperkerjakan aku di sini. Jadi sekarang inilah pekerjaanku."

Johnny berhenti. Matanya menatap nyalang Taeyong. "Kenapa kau turuti?! Wanita itu hanya ingin mempermalukanmu!"

Johnny tampak geram, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menyebut ibu Jaehyun dengan panggilan yang sopan, melainkan "wanita itu".

"Hentikan omong kosong ini Taeyong. Kau mau terus di sini dan melihat mereka menertawakanmu? Ibu Jaehyun dan Yerim, mereka sama saja. Mereka tak ingin kau berada dekat-dekat dengan Jaehyun. Mereka hanya ingin membuatmu menderita dengan berada di sini."

"Minhyung juga sudah kuajak keluar. Dia sudah di mobilku. Ingat ya, kalian berdua bukan pelayan mereka. Kalian adalah temanku. Temanku yang berharga."

'Terutama kau Taeyongi...'

Taeyong tak bisa berkutik. Benar seperti kata Johnny. Sesungguhnya ia menderita berada di sini. Siapapun yang melihat orang yang kau cintai bertunangan dengan orang lain pasti menderita. Kalau kau tidak menderita artinya kau tak merasakan cinta atau bahkan tak memiliki hati sama sekali. Taeyong harusnya berterima kasih pada Johnny yang telah mengertinya, mengerti perasaannya.

Ya. Johnny mengerti semuanya. Tentu saja. Ia mendengarnya dari balik tembok semalam. Ia juga mendengarnya dari Doyoung kemarin.

 _"Aku mencintaimu hyung! Aku tidak mau pertunangan ini dilaksanakan! Kalau perlu aku mengajakmu kabur hari ini, akan kulakukan! Tidakkah kau merasakan perasaan yang sama padaku?"_

 _"Aku sudah jatuh Doyoungi. Yang kutakutkan sudah terjadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku... Aku mencintainya... Aku mencintai Jaehyun."_

Jaehyun dan Taeyong mencintai satu sama lain.

Itulah yang bisa Johnny simpulkan. Tapi dua orang bodoh itu tak bisa membuatnya tenang sedikit saja. Kenapa ia harus berada di tengah-tengah keduanya? Tidak bisakah ia memilih satu sisi saja tanpa merasa bersalah?

"Permisi, anak muda, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Johnny dan Taeyong berhenti saling bertatapan karena seorang laki-laki tua menyela mereka. Johnny langsung mengenali orang itu sebagai Presdir Kim, kakek dari Yerim. Ia pun membungkuk dengan sopan yang diikuti oleh Taeyong kemudian.

"Tuan Kim, apa kabar?"

"Oh! Kalau tidak salah kau Johnny, ya? Wah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kau sudah besar saja." kakek kim menepuk-nepuk lengan Johnny. "Oh ya, jangan terlalu kaku, panggil Harabeoji saja, kau 'kan juga temannya Yerim." tambah kakek Kim dengan nada bersahabat.

"Ya, harabeoji."

"Hahaha, begitu lebih enak. Ah, iya, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, nak." kakek Kim beralih pada Taeyong. Ia yang sejak tadi menunduk akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kakek Kim langsung.

Betapa terkejutnya kakek Kim saat melihat wajah Taeyong. Ia melihat wajah yang sangat tak asing baginya. Wajah yang sudah sangat dirindukannya sejak lama. Wajah itu... "Jaejoong-ah..."

"Ya?" Taeyong tampak tak kalah terkejut. Sudah dua kali orang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Ayah Johnny dan kakek Kim. Apa hubungan mereka dengan pemilik nama itu?

"Namaku Lee Taeyong, tuan."

"Taeyong? Ah maaf, apa aku tadi menyebutmu Jaejoong? Maaf, maaf. Kau sangat mirip sekali dengannya. Aku tanpa sadar menyebut namanya." kakek Kim tertawa lagi, tapi tawanya tak seceria sebelumnya. Seperti ada gurat kesedihan di sela-sela keriput wajahnya.

Sebenarnya Taeyong ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Ia ingin mengatakan sesungguhnya Jaejoong adalah nama ibunya. Dan orang-orang memang selalu mengatakan wajahnya sangat cantik mirip dengan ibunya meskipun ia laki-laki. Ia ingin tanya apakah Jaejoong yang dimaksud adalah ibunya dan apa hubungan kakek Kim itu dengan ibunya. Tapi Taeyong urung melakukannya karena ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya saat ini.

"Ng, apa yang bisa kubantu tuan? Kau bilang tadi butuh bantuanku?"

"Benar juga. Aku ingin kau membawakan hadiahku untuk Jaehyun dan Yerim. Pak tua ini tidak bisa membawanya sendiri. Hadiahnya ada di bawah, bisa kau ikut denganku, nak?"

"I-iya, tentu saja tuan." Taeyong melepaskan tangannya dari Johnny. Johnny pun tampaknya tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Taeyong pergi. Ia tak mungkin melarang Taeyong bekerja di depan kakek Kim.

Taeyong memberikan tatapan terakhir pada Johnny sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruangan pesta. Tatapan yang bermakna "terima kasih, tapi biar aku urus ini sendiri."

"Haaah..." Johnny menghembuskan napas pasrah.

xxx

"Nak?"

"Ya, tuan?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi jangan terlalu kaku. Panggil harabeoji saja."

"Ng, maaf tuan, tapi aku bukan teman Nona Yerim."

"Tidak masalah."

"B-baiklah, harabeoji..."

"Terima kasih, omong-omong, berkat kau pak tua ini jadi tertolong."

Taeyong tertawa canggung. Ia tak banyak bicara karena ia harus berhati-hati. Ia tengah membawa sebuah kotak kaca yang di dalamnya berisi hadiah yang disebut-sebut kakek Kim tadi.

"Sudah pekerjaanku, tu-harabeoji." Taeyong cepat-cepat mengubah panggilannya.

"Berapa usiamu? Kau masih terlihat sangat muda untuk bekerja."

"Usiaku 21 tahun. Aku masih kuliah, tapi juga harus bekerja untuk membiayai hidupku dan adikku tuan-eh harabeoji."

Kakek Kim tertawa lagi. Sepertinya ia cukup terhibur dengan kecanggungan Taeyong dan bagaimana ia selalu hampir lupa memanggilnya "harabeoji".

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu nak, kalau aku boleh tahu?" Kakek Kim terdengar santai, tapi pertanyaan itu cukup menohok bagi Taeyong. Tapi Taeyong sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikan kenyataan dari tuan kaya raya ini. Toh, tak akan ada pengaruhnya juga jika seluruh dunia tahu tentang kisahnya.

"Ng, sebenarnya mereka sudah lama meninggal. Tapi ayahku adalah seorang supir taksi dan ibuku tidak bekerja." Taeyong mengatakannya dengan hati-hati karena setelah mendengar itu biasanya orang akan minta maaf atau merasa iba. Tapi tidak dengan kakek Kim ini. Ia malah kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Siapa nama ayah dan ibumu?"

Taeyong cukup terkejut mendapat pertanyaan itu. Tidak biasanya orang asing menanyakan nama ayah dan ibunya. Taeyong terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"Ayahku Lee Taehyung dan ibuku Kim Jaejoong."

Raut wajah kakek Kim tampak mengeras. Ia terlihat terkejut, sekaligus sudah mengantisipasi jawaban itu. Wajah tua itu seperti tengah menahan kecamuk di dalam dirinya. Mungkinkah ini semua nyata?

"Nak..."

"I-iya?"

"Kau cucuku...?"

 **TBC**

Hai, readers episode terbaru TINCS hadir. Saksikan dan review!

Tapi kalo makin aneh tolong jangan timpuk sayaaa~

p.s. nama ayahnya taemark itu dari nama gabungan TAEyong dan minHYUNG, jadi Taehyung wkwk, bukan Taehyung aka V BTS loh ya... ini OC aja gitu (kayak yg dipake di ff AwkwardLee Brother).


End file.
